


Past secrets

by MagicGirlWrites



Category: Calzona - Fandom, Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicGirlWrites/pseuds/MagicGirlWrites
Summary: After the loss of her brother, Arizona finds herself wanting to keep his memory alive so she moves back to Seattle, next door to their old childhood home.  Past secrets are revealed as she remembers the little girl who used to live there. What happens when the little girl next door is now the pretty surgeon that works with her at the hospital?Co-author with AMCFAN00000





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Please be advised this story and chapter touches upon the subject of child abuse (in several forms). As a courtesy to the readers, we will caution you all about any chapters which contain abuse before the start of that chapter, and within the chapter, the abuse scenes will be in BOLD letters so that if you wish to skip those parts you may. We tried to write the chapters in a way that even if you chose to skip the abusive scenes, the rest of the chapter and story would flow and make sense.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a story that AMCFAN and I have been working on for quite some time, I hope you all enjoy it!!

Arizona sat down on a wooden crate in the attic of her new home. She let out a huge sigh. She was exhausted. She, her mother, her best friend Teddy, and her father, Daniel, had been unpacking all day. Arizona’s mother, Barbara, and Teddy, had left about an hour ago. They were headed back to Arizona’s parents’ hotel room to finish packing before Barbara and Daniel headed back home to Denver later that night. The older Robbins had only come to help their daughter settle into her new life in Seattle. She was starting over and she couldn’t be happier.

“Here.” Came her father’s voice as he handed Arizona a cold beer.

Arizona smiled as she took the drink, “When I was a teenager and you caught Tim and I stealing one from your workshop, I never thought you would ever hand me one of these in my life.”

Daniel chuckled, “You were only sixteen. What did you expect?”

“Certainly not to be grounded for a month. We would’ve done a better job of sneaking them.” She smirked.

Daniel shook his head, “Your brother was always your weak spot.” He stated, the sadness in his voice not going unnoticed by his daughter.

Tim had died a few months back while deployed. Arizona missed him like crazy and his death had been a big part of why she decided to move to Seattle. After Teddy told her about a new position that had opened up at the hospital she was working at, Arizona didn’t think twice about taking it. She had to get away from everyone and everything. The memories and the sad looks filled with pity she would get from her parents, her aunts, her cousins, it was too much.

“You excited about tomorrow?” He asked, effectively changing the subject.

Arizona nodded as she took a quick sip from her beer, “Yeah, a little nervous…but excited.”

Daniel wistfully smiled, “I’m sure you’ll do great.” He was worried about Arizona. Ever since Tim died she had been closed off to her friends and family. Going on a string of meaningless dates with all sorts of women. He missed his happy, confident, perky daughter.

“Thanks Dad.”

“And you’ll call?”

“Yes, dad.” She fought the urge to roll her eyes and her father knew it.

“I mean it…any little problem. We’ll be here in an instant. No matter what.”

Arizona smiled, “Yes, dad.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
“CAL?” Mark yelled as he used his spare key to get into the brunette’s apartment.

“Don’t you ever knock?” Callie asked annoyed as she stepped out from the kitchen with a spatula in hand and a black apron on that said ‘Kiss the Chef.’

“Don’t mind if I do.” Mark stated as he read her apron. He quickly walked up to Callie, held her head in place, and planted a sloppy kiss on her forehead.

“Mark! What the hell?” Callie swatted her best friend away.

“Your apron.” He pointed as if it was the most obvious thing.

Callie rolled her eyes, “Please start knocking. What if I would’ve had my girl over, huh?”

Mark snorted, “She devil?”

“Mark, don’t call her that.” She stated as she defended Allison.

Mark shrugged, “It’s true.”

Callie shook her head, “Why don’t you like her?”

“Uh, she doesn’t like me.” He stated as he popped a grape from Callie’s fruit bowl in his mouth.

“Maybe because you’re always an ass to her.”

“Maybe because she’s always an ass to you.”

“She…she’s not that bad.” Callie mumbled. Mark was right. Callie had tried to talk to Allison about this huge ‘secret’ the other day. Callie had been carrying around with it for over ten years, not even her best friend Mark was privy to it, and yet Allison had just dismissed it. Callie wanted her comprehension and understanding, and what she got was abruptness and an ultimatum. After two years of being together she got…hurt.

“That was your past Callie. We can’t live in the past. Our careers are taking off. We can’t be together and spend time and money on something that is no longer worth it. You choose? Either we get married and worry about our future and no past baggage, or…”

Allison left the air open.

“I can’t, Allison.” Callie’s voice cracked. Her girlfriend  
did not know what she was asking her to do. 

“I can’t give up on them…I…I promised. Why can’t you understand?” Callie asked as she sadly shook her head.  
“You’re chasing something that’s an impossibility, Callie. I won’t be held back.”

“It doesn’t matter anyways.” Callie whispered as she shook her head and sadly looked towards Mark. “I…I think we broke up.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
Arizona pulled down on the draw ladder that lead to the attic. Her father and mother had left for the airport about an hour ago and Teddy went back to her place to rest up before their shift early tomorrow morning. She placed a foot at the bottom of the ladder, but paused for a minute as she looked at her surroundings.

She couldn’t believe the luck she had when this house came up for sale. It was right next door to the home she had lived in with Tim and her parents when she was a kid. She had hoped that one would be for sale, but that the one right next door came up, was good enough for her. She seemed to be on some sort of a quest at the moment and she needed to live vicariously through her childhood in hopes that it would bring a little bit of Tim back to her.

Arizona smiled as she finished making her way up into what she found to be her new favorite spot in her home. She dusted off her pants and mentally noted to make sure to dust up here. They had cleaned the whole house, every nook and cranny, yet the attic had been somewhat overlooked. If she was deeming it her new favorite spot in the home, she would definitely need to keep it clean. She sat on the wooden crate that she had placed off to the corner of the small space. She chuckled as she thought about getting a seat cushion for it.

She looked out the small window towards her old backyard and couldn’t believe the tree fort her dad had built for her and Tim was still standing. She had a perfect view for it. For a moment she had an almost eerie feeling. This all felt like deja vu to her, but not quite. A little different and she couldn’t put her finger on it.

She took in a breath and settled in. She liked the quiet of the attic for some reason. The fact that the space was smaller than the rest of her house made her feel a sense of tranquility and safety. She and Tim would always find a ‘secret hiding spot’ every time they moved into a new home. She smiled as she thought about how much her brother would’ve loved this one. When they lived in the house next door the attic had been deemed off limits by their mother.

Good reception too. She thought as her phone rang next to her.

“Hey lady?” Arizona answered.

Teddy chuckled on the other line, “I’m home.”

“And?” Arizona teased.

Teddy rolled her eyes, “I thought my best friend would care that I made it home safely. Especially since I’ve been helping her all day to get all settled in.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re an ex-soldier. You’re G.I. Barbie for goodness sake. I worry not.”

Teddy smiled, “Whatever. Meet me at my place for breakfast tomorrow? We’ll head in together.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Night.” Teddy stated.

“Teddy?” Arizona quickly spoke into the phone before her friend could hang up.

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you made it home safe. And thanks for everything. I mean it, if it weren’t for you…I…Tim’s death it…I just feel like this move is going to be good for me.”

Teddy smiled, “Don’t get sentimental on me now, Robbins. I’ll see you tomorrow. Luv ya.”

Arizona smiled, “Luv ya, too.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Arizona placed her phone down next to her as she looked around, “Maybe I should get a bean bag? But for now, chips and a soda. That’s what I need.” The blonde stated to no one in particular as she started to get up and head downstairs for snacks. 

“OW!” Arizona groaned in pain as she hit her head on one of the wooden beams above. As soon as she did, a medium-sized, green notebook hit the floor with a thud. It must’ve been stuck within the crevice of the beam.  
She reached out for the book and brought it up as she blew on its cover. A dust ball instantly filled the air and Arizona went into a coughing fit. 

The blonde waved her hand in front of her face as she tried to calm down her coughing. Once again reminding herself to tidy up the small space. Once her coughing subsided, she slowly passed her hand over the book ridding it of excess dust and cobwebs.

She opened the first page, “This book belongs to: Calliope ‘Callie’ Torres.” Unknowingly, a small smile took over her features as she read the name.

“Calliope…” Arizona slowly whispered to herself. It was a beautiful name. As she re-read the name, it brought her back to when she was younger. There was something about the name. She looked back out the window at the tree fort and then she remembered. The little girl that lived next door. The little girl used to watch her and Tim play from the window. Arizona could remember seeing her when they would play. Occasionally Arizona would motion for her to come out and play with them, but she never would.

For a moment she sat in the attic and thought about the girl from her childhood. They had been in school together, but she was quiet. Some of the other kids would pick on her because she was strange. She chewed on her hair and sat in the back of the class, never talking or playing with the other kids. She remembered one time the bigger kids had been picking on her on the bus and Arizona told them to stop. They had left her alone and when she looked at Callie, so that they could finally talk, Callie was looking out the window and never acknowledged Arizona. 

Arizona and her family had only lived in Seattle for two years, and it had been years since she had thought of the little lost girl that lived next door...but now, here she was, living in her home, holding her diary.  
Arizona furrowed her eyebrows as she continued to turn the pages and briefly read a couple of the lines, the entries dated back over thirteen years ago.  
She got mad at me today for not staying home with Aria. She said I knew better, but I had school. I don’t know what to do. If I miss school, they’ll send somebody to the house, but if I don’t go, she goes off on a warpath. When I came home she had spanked Aria with the belt. I’ll never leave them alone again. I can’t risk it. Besides, I got it too. No amount of makeup in the world will get rid of this black eye by tomorrow.  
Arizona let out a horrified gasp. Each page she turned always had the same type of entry. She noticed that Callie would get the brunt of the punishments. Aria seemed to be much younger, and there was a baby, or a toddler aged child, Eden. Arizona couldn’t help the tears that fell down her cheeks. How could someone do that to their children? 

She sat back and tried to remember if the little girl had bruises. Was that why she was so distant in school and with the other kids? She did remember seeing a bruise once, but Callie had told the teacher she fell off the slide at recess which Arizona knew at the time was a lie because Callie never played at recess, she just sat on the steps.

“Whatever happened to you Calliope “Callie” Torres?” She sadly whispered as she slowly passed her finger over Callie’s name once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Trigger Warning: Please be advised this story touches upon the subject of child abuse (in several forms). As a courtesy to the readers, we will caution you all about any chapters which contain abuse before the start of that chapter, and within the chapter, the abuse scenes will be in BOLD letters so that if you wish to skip those parts you may. We tried to write the chapters in a way that even if you chose to skip the abusive scenes, the rest of the chapter and story would flow and make sense.

***No trigger scenes in this chapter***

Amcfan000 A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. We appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Callie drove down the block of her old neighborhood, much like she had done every night for the past ten years, except for the one week that her stepmother had served her with a restraining order. She finally got somebody else to drive by at the end of that week, only to be advised that the house was empty and up for sale. She angrily shook her head at the memories that plagued her each time she drove down this street. Childhood homes were supposed to bring a smile to your face as you thought about all the good times, but her memories would spring tears to her eyes.

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows as she noticed some lights turned on and a car parked in the driveway. The ‘For Sale’ sign was still up, but she now noticed the small sign over it that read ‘Sold’. 

She slowed her car and parked across the street as she fought an internal battle before deciding to get out of the car and knock on the front door. It was still hard for her to be near the house where she had suffered so much abuse at the hand’s of that woman. 

She cautiously walked up to the front door, much like she had done many times before every time somebody new had inhabited the property. Each time it was a letdown when an unfamiliar face would greet her. Callie always kept the hope that she would someday knock and either Aria or Eden would answer. She wasn’t sure how’d they look, but she knew in her heart that she would recognize them anywhere.

Callie nervously reached up and knocked on the wooden door. Only a few minutes passed by before she heard footsteps and the locks being pulled at.

“Hi.” The brunette nervously rasped out when a cute blonde popped her head out. Callie gave the blonde a second look and thought for a second she looked familiar to her.

Arizona simply nodded at the woman that stood before her. She seemed nervous...and scared? Arizona wasn’t sure. Of what she was sure was that the woman was absolutely beautiful. She had definitely caught Arizona’s eye, especially when the brunette stopped fidgeting and nervously darting her eyes around long enough to finally look at Arizona. The blonde was immediately captivated by the soft brown set that stared back at her. They stared at each other briefly, and Arizona noticed the stranger’s eyes only seemed to lighten more as the lights from inside flickered against them.

“I um…” The brunette swallowed thickly.

 

Arizona raised her eyebrows in amusement.

“I’m sorry to have bothered you. I was…I was just looking for the family who use to live here.” The brunette stated.

Arizona nodded, “I’m sorry that I won’t be of much help, I just moved in. Today actually. I wasn’t aware of previous owners. It was a bank owned property.” The blonde nervously chuckled. Why was she giving a complete stranger her private information? This is how cute pediatric surgeon’s dead bodies wind up in lakes and rivers, Arizona.

The brunette nodded, “Yeah, of course. I’m really sorry to have bothered you. I uh…I don’t know why I…I’m just going to go.” She stated as she started to walk away.

“How long?” Arizona called out. Somehow she didn’t want her interaction with the brunette to end.

 

“What?” The stranger asked.

 

“They uh…family. How long ago did they live here?”

 

“Oh. Um, about ten years ago.”

 

Arizona once again quirked her eyebrows at the brunette, and then it dawned on her. This was Callie, the little girl that lived in the house and used to watch her play from the attic. Arizona openly gaped at the woman for a second as she lost all words remembering what she had read earlier that night.

The look did not go unnoticed by Callie and only made her more nervous. 

“I know. Long time. It’s just…I thought…never mind. I’m really sorry to have bothered you.” Callie apologized once more as she started to walk away again. She felt the immediate need to get away. The blonde must think she was insane.

“What was the family’s name?” Arizona didn’t want her to leave for some reason and felt if she asked her a few questions, even if she already knew the answer, she might keep her near for a few more minutes.

Callie turned around and couldn’t help but smile at the curious blonde. She knew the blonde didn't mean her any harm and was just being nice. She needed to let her guard down a little. 

It was the first time Arizona had seen the brunette smile, and if she was mesmerized before, she was an absolute goner now.

“You want to know the name of the strange family that lived here over ten years ago?” She teased.

Arizona chuckled, “Or yours?” She flashed a flirty smile. “Honestly, anything to keep talking with you.”

Callie tilted her head and raised her eyebrow, “It’s Callie.”

Callie, like from the diary she found earlier tonight, it was her. She confirmed it. She had been pretty sure it was the woman, but now she knew it.

Callie furrowed her eyebrows at the strange look that took over the blonde’s features. She recognized that look, it was pity. She had seen it all too many times as a child. From teachers, other parents, neighbors. She knew the blonde looked familiar, maybe the woman did know her.

“But somehow you already knew that.” Callie stated in an angry whisper.

Arizona shook her head at the comment, “No, I…um…I just, Callie’s a nice name. Not typical.”

Callie slowly nodded, “Yeah, well, I really am sorry to have bothered you, miss.”

Arizona smiled, “No worries.”

“Bye.” Callie stated as she started to walk back to her car. 

“In case you were wondering, it’s Arizona.” The blonde figure yelled from her doorway after the retreating brunette.

Callie turned around with that smile, the cute blonde really was something else.

“Arizona?” She questioned as she stood and stared at the blonde for a minute. She looked at the house next door, then back at the blonde. Such a unique name and one she knew belonged to the little girl that lived next door to her when she was little. She stared at the blonde for another minute. She was smiling back at her, with big dimples....and then Callie knew it was her. 

“Yup.” The blonde squeaked out nervously. Callie’s smile was something else. Callie softened a little as she remembered the nice girl that lived next door. She always tried to get Callie to come out and play but Callie was never allowed out of the house. 

“Are you flirting with me, Arizona?” Callie asked trying to lighten the mood, hoping the blonde wouldn't remember her, but she feared that was too good to be true.

“No, I just thought it was the polite thing to do, you know…give you my name.”

Callie nodded.

“If…I…if I was…flirting, what um…what would’ve happened?” Arizona questioned.

Callie smirked, “I guess we’ll never know since you’re not. Goodnight, polite Arizona.”

Arizona pursed her lips and hid her smile as she nodded her head towards Callie who got into her car and drove away. Arizona couldn’t help but wonder for the second time that night, what had happened to the little girl all those years ago? And who was she now?  
____________________________________________________________________________

A sixteen-year old Aria quickly dropped the last of the moving boxes in the back of her mother’s banged up minivan.

“You’ll drive. I’ve been drinking.” The woman brusquely stated as she threw the keys at her oldest daughter.

“What else is new?” Eden mumbled under her breath.

“What was that?” Elena asked as she walked up to her middle daughter.

“Ow.” Eden squeaked as the woman roughly grabbed her arm.

“Momma, not here. Not here.” Aria stated as she pulled her mother off of her younger sister. The neighbors could see.

“Go inside and make sure you got everything.” Aria ordered the older woman. 

Elena gave Eden a look of warning before she headed inside to make sure they had everything. They needed to leave before the owner of the house came to collect on his rent, which was 3 months past due.

“Why do you insist on pissing her off, Eden?” Aria huffed.

“Oh, so she’s a drunk that gets her kicks by beating her kids, and I’m the bad guy?” The teenager mouthed off.

“No, I didn’t say that. It’s, we’re moving again and Tati is already having a hard time with it. Let’s not set momma off, please?”

Eden nodded. She loved her baby sister Tatiana, and she would never want to be the cause of her distress. 

Honestly, Aria didn’t know why Eden would test their mother. She knew out of all of three of them, Eden had the biggest soft spot for the woman, so she never understood why the teen would be so mouthy with the woman.

Just then, the most important person in both Eden and Aria’s lives ran up to them from the inside of the house.

“Hey, squirt. You ready to go?” Eden asked as she picked up the six year-old and placed a big kiss on both her cheeks and forehead. The little girl giggled with delight.

“Yeah, I’m ready…and momma doesn’t seem too sick today, right?”

Aria and Eden both swallowed thickly as they nodded at Tatiana’s comment.

“Where are we moving to?” The little girl quietly asked.

“Seattle.” Aria stated as she darted her eyes away and worriedly looked down the street. They had to leave before the landlord came looking for his rent and the neighbors tip him off about their move.

“Will I like it there?” Tatiana nervously asked.

“That’s where Aria and I were born.” Eden tried to say with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

Tatiana nodded as she asked to get down so she could sit inside the van. 

“What if we um...run into her?” Eden quietly asked Aria once Tatiana was out of earshot.

 

Aria turned around, her nostrils flared as she spoke, and yet Eden could see the hurt behind her eyes, “She’s nobody to us. Do you hear me? Nobody. We ignore her and that’s it.”

Eden nodded.

Aria scoffed as she crossed her arms, “Besides, she probably doesn’t even live there anymore…and even if she does, she wouldn’t recognize us. It’s been over ten years.”

Eden nodded again. She should’ve known better than to bring up Callie. She wondered what her bigger sister was doing, thought about her all the time, and never understood why Aria was still so angry with her.  
____________________________________________________________________________

 

Callie sighed deeply as she sat at her desk and looked at the picture that stared back at her. It was of her and Aria. A five-year-old Aria was smiling brightly as an almost eighteen year-old Callie blew a raspberry kiss into her cheek. The picture was slightly tilted as Callie had taken it with a disposable camera and she hadn’t focused the picture correctly…seeing as it was an ‘old school selfie’.

Callie sadly smiled as she slowly passed her fingers over the picture, “Where are you at, Chiquitina?” (Little One)

Before the brunette’s thoughts could continue to invade her mind, her pager went off. She was needed in the ER. Callie quickly got up, clipped her pager to her scrub pants, grabbed her lab coat, and walked out of her office towards the ER.  
____________________________________________________________________________

 

Arizona Robbins smiled brightly as she got her first page at her new hospital. She had just transferred to Seattle Grace Hospital at the insistence of her best friend since childhood, and colleague, Teddy Altman. The cardiothoracic surgeon herself had only moved to Seattle a few months prior at the urging of a friend, Owen Hunt.

Apparently, he had advised Teddy that the head of cardio was thinking about moving to another hospital after a slight dispute with one of his residents, Isobel Stevens. It was over a patient’s ‘stolen’ heart. Arizona really didn’t understand that whole part of the story, and she really didn’t want to. First impressions were important to her, especially if it was at the hospital she was going to be working at. 

Teddy absolutely loved Seattle. She would constantly tell Arizona the only thing she was missing was her best friend. When Teddy heard about the opening in Peds, she immediately called Arizona. She talked the Pediatric Surgeon up to the Chief, and within the week, the blonde was interviewed and hired. Teddy knew it would be good for her best friend to get away for a while, especially after Tim’s death. And selfishly, she loved that she and Arizona would once again be living in the same state.

“What’ve we got?” Arizona called out as she entered the ER and put on some gloves.

“Car accident, steel rod through a kid’s rib cage.” Dr. Alex Karev explained as his new boss and head of Peds joined him.

“Okay, let’s try to get this rod out.” Arizona stated as she quickly started to work on the unconscious child. “When did she lose consciousness?”

“On site. The pain was unbearable.” A woman worriedly interjected. 

Everyone turned to the woman with the huge gash down the side of her face.

“If that’s the mother, she can’t be in here.” Arizona yelled as she started to cut away at her patient’s clothes.

“Ma’am, come with me.” Dr. Warren stated as he lead the worried mother away to get checked out herself, assuring her she would be updated on her child often.

 

Alex and Arizona worked to stabilize the child and get her into an OR.

“Please page Ortho. We need a bone saw and some other tools to cut at the steel, and then we’ll need a miracle worker to get this child’s rib cage put back together.” Arizona sadly stated. She honestly didn’t know about this one and felt that the child’s chances of survival were slim.

“Lucky for you, we’ve got the best.” Alex stated as they ran up together towards the OR, leaving a nurse to page Dr. Torres to OR 2.  
____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Somebody paged a miracle worker?” Came the cocky voice from the person who had just walked into Arizona’s OR.

Arizona rolled her eyes at the statement as she worked on the thirteen year-old girl on her table. She didn’t need flashy for her patients. She hated flashy. She needed a passionate, caring surgeon.

Callie was quickly gowned and gloved and brought out a steel cutter, “I’ll need everybody to step back from the table.”

At the sound of the sultry and familiar voice that ordered her to step away, Arizona finally looked up at the new surgeon that had joined her OR. The cocky comment had come from her new crush, Calliope Torres. The woman she had met the night before when the brunette came looking for…? Her sisters? Arizona didn't remember any other children in the house when she lived next door, but that was a long time ago. Callie had definitely talked about siblings in her journal.

That’s why Arizona assumed the brunette came looking for her sisters. She kept reading Callie’s diary after she left last night. She had narrowed it down to Callie only being about fifteen or sixteen when she wrote it. Arizona figured if the brunette had come back to her childhood home it would only be for two reasons…her sisters. Something must’ve happened that Callie lost touch with them, which was weird because throughout the diary Arizona could tell that Callie loved them beyond measure. It seemed as if the brunette’s whole life had been dedicated to protecting those girls.

“Calliope?” Arizona questioningly whispered.

Callie looked up at the use of her full name. Her eyes instantly met Arizona’s and she couldn’t help the smile that crept up on her lips. 

Arizona could tell Callie was smiling as the brunette’s cheeks puffed up behind her mask. 

“Polite Arizona.” Callie acknowledged and Arizona couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her.

“Fancy meeting you here.” Callie stated and Arizona once again giggled look a schoolgirl. 

 

Alex raised his eyebrows and weirdly stared at his new boss, “Dude?”

At the look Alex was giving her, Arizona awkwardly cleared her throat.

Callie couldn’t help but smirk at the reaction. “Okay, people. I’m about to make a lot of noise. Step back, and let’s save this kid’s life!” Callie confidently stated as she winked at a very visibly embarrassed Arizona and then began to work on the patient.  
____________________________________________________________________________

 

“You were awesome in there.” Arizona whispered towards Callie as she and the brunette stood side by side at the scrub sink.

“Thanks.” Callie stated, exhaustion clearly noticeable in her voice and posture. The operation had taken six hours and Callie had to improvise a rib cage. She would have to construct one on the hospital’s 3D printer, but the temporary fix would have to do until next month when the patient could have her follow-up surgery.

“I was.” Arizona quietly spoke as she dipped her head to catch Callie’s gaze.

The brunette stopped scrubbing out and turned towards Arizona, “Oh, I’m sorry.” Callie apologized. “You were great too. Of course you were great. I’m so rude. Actually, I’m more tired really, but you were great. Definitely great. The team was great. It was a team effort, but you...you were...” 

Arizona smiled at the rambling brunette, “No, I was…yesterday.”

“What?” Callie asked, confusion written all over her face.

“Flirting with you.”

“Oh…uh…” Callie let out a nervous chuckle. 

“Are…are you now, too?” The brunette stuttered.

“I am.” Arizona tilted her head and flashed her best dimples. “And you said it was a shame that I would never find out about the flirting, yet, I am openly admitting my flirting now and…I’d like to know, what are you going to do?”

Callie nodded, “I…we…we could maybe do dinner? I mean if you…”

“Dinner’s nice. I like dinner.” Arizona couldn’t help but smile, last night’s Callie was a bit more confident. Maybe it was that they were standing in front of Callie’s old childhood home and the brunette automatically went into confident, protective mode? Today’s Callie was a bit more awkward all of a sudden. Not when she had walked into the OR today, but now, yes. She wondered if Callie remembered her, she couldn't quite tell.

“Okay, how about…tonight?”

“Perfect, I just so happen to be hungry.” Arizona winked as she finished drying her hands and walked out.

Callie smiled to herself, “Perfect.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

 

“It’s not so bad.” Aria stated as she looked around the rundown house their mother had found for them.

The woman in question had left a few hours ago to buy “groceries”, which Aria and Eden knew meant liquor. They had tried to put Tatiana’s bed together first, and now the very exhausted six-year old was fast asleep.

Eden raised a questioning eyebrow, and Aria couldn’t help but smile when she did it. It reminded her of Callie. Aria had always wanted to be able to only raise the one eyebrow, but she just couldn’t.

 

Eden knelt down and pretended to whisper towards the floor, “Not so bad. Did you hear that? It’s not so bad.”

“Who are you talking to?” Aria questioned.

“Oh, the mice and the roaches that just scurried by.” She pretended to point them out.

“You’re such a smartass. Help me clean.” Aria stated as she threw the broom at her sister.

Eden smiled, “You know you love me, though.”

Aria smiled back, “I do. Especially when you dust the ceiling fans.”

Eden rolled her eyes as both sisters tried to make the best of their new living arrangements. As they got to work, Aria sadly looked around. Another dump. She hated that their mother would squander their money. Their mother lived off of the check she got for being a widow. Aria was smart, she had explained to Eden that their mother would get a check based off of their father’s earnings when he was alive. She was entitled to it due to her being the surviving spouse of Carlos Torres, and that she and Eden were supposed to also get checks, as well as Callie, until they were eighteen, or twenty-one if they kept studying. She and Eden had never seen any of that money. 

Aria often wondered if Callie had, and if that’s how she had been able to run away. Either way, it didn’t matter. Aria couldn’t lament the past. She had to look towards the future. She would make sure that her mother stayed responsible this time and kept this house’s rent paid. Aria was nearing seventeen soon and she was going to drop out of school, get her GED, and find two jobs to save up enough money so that when she was eighteen she could move out and take her sisters with her. Eden and Tati were in school during the day, and Eden would make sure that Tatiana was safe while they were home in the afternoons and Aria was away at work. It was the perfect plan.  
___________________________________________________________________________

 

“Are you nervous about tonight?” Teddy asked Arizona as the blonde tried on her fifth outfit in an hour.

Arizona shrugged, “I guess.”

Teddy furrowed her eyebrows and sat up a little straighter in Arizona’s bed, “This is more than just first date jitters. I know you Robbins, spill.”

Arizona sighed, Teddy was right.

“I…I found this last night.” Arizona stated as she opened the drawer to her nightstand and handed Teddy a book.

Teddy curiously looked at the green book, “And?”

“And…it’s Callie’s diary, from when she was around sixteen.”

“No way!” Teddy stated as she went to open the book, Arizona quickly grabbed it out of her hands.

“Oh, come on!” Teddy protested. She wasn’t a nosey person by any means, but…Callie was kind of a mystery around the hospital. She was professional, she was great at what she did, and she was revolutionizing prosthetics, but besides being close to Mark, and having the bitchiest ex-girlfriend on the planet, nobody knew much about her. She never went home for any holidays, and she never talked about any parents or siblings.

“It’s bad enough I read it, and now…I…how can I go out with her knowing all this stuff about her that she obviously wants to keep private?” Arizona asked. She had heard through the gossip mill that was Seattle Grace Hospital how private of a person Callie was. She couldn’t start this potentially awesome future relationship with a lie. 

"I remember her, from when we were little, and I can't tell if she quite remembers me or not. She lived here and I lived next door. I used to try to get her to play with me and Timmy, but she would just sit in the attic and stare out at us." Arizona faded off at the end and Teddy could tell she drifted because she was thinking of the Ortho Surgeon at a younger age.

"And you’re sure it's her?" Teddy asked pulling Arizona out of her trance.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Arizona told her nodding.

Teddy sighed, “So tell her you found it and read it, and that you remember her. How did you find it, by the way?

“In my attic. She must have hid it there as a child. Teenager, actually. I’m not sure…look, just…”

Teddy smiled softly, “Tell her the truth. I don’t see the big deal. So, you know she wore braces. Whatever.” Teddy waved it off. “It’s not like you knew it was her till after today anyways, right?”

Arizona nodded. ‘If only braces were Callie’s biggest problem.’  
___________________________________________________________________________

 

“So, how long have you known Teddy?” Callie asked as she took a sip of her wine.

She and Arizona had met each other for their date about an hour ago, and so far everything was going great.

“Uh, since we were about twelve. She was friends with my brother first, actually, and then…” The blonde trailed off as she nervously fumbled around with her silverware. She met Teddy after they moved from Seattle. Bringing up Timmy was always a difficult subject for her and now she wondered if the brunette would remember him as well. Glancing at Callie she gave no indication that she did.

Callie reached over and gently stilled Arizona’s hands, “Do I make you nervous?” She asked with a soft smile.

Arizona let out a small sigh and smiled back, “No, I’m sorry. It’s just, I…I thought you would follow-up with questions about my brother.”

Callie nodded, “I wasn’t planning on it, unless you…” She trailed off.

‘Of course she wasn’t planning on it, Arizona. Why would she bring up my family so that I have to ask her about hers?’

Arizona shook her head, “No. He recently passed and I’m…I’m still working on coming to grips with that.”

“I’m sorry.” Callie’s apology was sincere and she thought of the nice little boy that lived next door all those years ago. While she and Arizona had been in class together, Tim wasn't. She remembered him always being outside and he would place a candy bar on the fence post for her each week. It was her favorite part of the week when she would get off the school bus and grab that candy bar, shove it in her pocket making sure her stepmother didn't see, because if she did, she would take it for sure. She would immediately run to the attic and watch the pair play while she ate that little bit of heaven.

“Thanks. So, uh…Ortho? How’d that come to be?” Arizona asked pulling Callie from her memory.

‘Because I wanted to be able to see if kids were being abused by their parents and figured Ortho would be a good way to report their assess when they came into my ER. Social work was nice, but the pay was shitty and if I ever plan on being able to find my sisters again, I need Ortho money.’

“Bones fascinate me.”

Arizona noticed how Callie nervously rubbed her nose after the statement, a habit that she noticed the Ortho Surgeon had done more than once during dinner.

“Calliope…I…” Arizona sighed. She had to tell Callie the truth about her diary. “I really like you.” She decided to say before she talked to Callie about anything else.

Callie smiled brightly, “I really like you too. I mean, this is all new to me and I’m ready to take that leap for the second time, my last girlfriend was…she was…difficult?” Callie questioned. Most people preferred another term. Allison had been Callie’s first experience with a woman.

Arizona smiled, “So, I’ve heard.” 

Callie chuckled, “But, I did care for her and she…I guess it just wasn’t meant to be.” She shrugged.

 

Arizona nodded. 

“So, Allison…she was your first?”

“Yeah, I mean you take that step with somebody and…”

“Oh, ummm…” This is perfect.

Callie furrowed her eyebrows at the way Arizona was looking at her.

“I…look, Callie, I spend my days around newborns at work. So I don’t want to do it in my personal life…but, I am super flattered. Super!”

“Wait, you…you flirted with me…at your house and then in the OR over a really injured thirteen year-old. I…are you serious?”

Arizona liked Callie, but somehow she wanted to let the brunette off gently and not tell her she knew this very private dark secret about her abusive childhood. She could tell Callie’s past was not something she liked to talk about. This was an out and Arizona was taking it.

“I’m so sorry, Callie. Really.” Arizona stated as she got up and grabbed her purse.

“Okay.” Callie whispered with a nod and slight confusion. This was not something new to the brunette...being let down by another person was pretty standard for her, but she thought she and Arizona were hitting it off.

“I…I would like to pay for my half of dinner.” Arizona offered as she started to reach into her purse.

Callie angrily looked up at her, “I invited you and I don’t go back on my word. Have a great night Doctor Robbins.”

Arizona swallowed thickly as she tried to hold back her tears. She felt so conflicted. She nodded one last time towards the brunette before she walked away from the table, the restaurant, and an obviously hurt Callie. 

As Arizona made it to her car she angrily slammed the door and threw her head back against the headrest, “Damn it.” She whispered to herself. She hadn’t meant to let down Callie, and maybe she was trying to protect the brunette by not exposing her secret past and the unknown connection she and Arizona shared, but truth be told, Arizona was kind of protecting herself.

She picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number, “Hey dad.”

“Hi sweetheart, how are you?”

“I’m good...I just…” She let out a slight sigh.

“Honey, what’s going on?”

“I went out on a date...and before you say anything it was a real date. Like, I wanted it to lead to something.”

Daniel chuckled, “A real date, huh?”

Arizona smiled, “Yes, real.”

“That’s great sweetheart.”

“Yeah.”

“Hmmm, doesn’t sound convincing. You said ‘wanted’ it to lead to something. She not turn out to be what you pictured?”

“No, she’s really great. The thing is, she um...she works at the hospital and although she didn’t tell me personally, I know she has a lot going on in her personal life at the moment…” And for the last ten years. Arizona thought to herself.

“...and...I do too, I know that. It’s just...I moved out here to finally settle down and catch my breath after Tim and I…” Arizona trailed off.

Although Arizona couldn’t see it, her father’s smile faltered. He knew the connection his two children had. Tim’s death had destroyed Arizona. Moving to Seattle had been one of the first times he had seen a glimpse of his daughter come back.

“I’m just not sure that I can be there for her the way she would need me to if it ever came to that. I’m just starting to be me again.”

“I think you’re overthinking this kiddo. It was a first date. Give her the benefit of the doubt. Everybody has struggles. Maybe...if this actually leads somewhere, it will help you both out. Love has a funny way of mending hearts.”

“Love!? Daddy, we just met!” Arizona stated, but her father could hear the smile behind her statement.

Daniel chuckled, “Okay, maybe not love...just yet, but you like her alot...because I never get the privilege of a call after a first date.” He teased.

Arizona sighed, “Yeah. I do.” She sadly whispered. She could only hope that Callie would forgive her after bailing tonight. “I really do.”


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Trigger Warning: Please be advised this story touches upon the subject of child abuse (in several forms). As a courtesy to the readers, we will caution you all about any chapters which contain abuse before the start of that chapter, and within the chapter, the abuse scenes will be in BOLD letters so that if you wish to skip those parts you may. We tried to write the chapters in a way that even if you chose to skip the abusive scenes, the rest of the chapter and story would flow and make sense.

***Trigger scene in this chapter***

Amcfan000 A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. We appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows.

Two Months Later

"What've we got?" Arizona asked as she walked into the ER. First thing her eyes caught was the new eyesore of a logo in the middle of one of the ER walls. She was still getting used to the new logo of Seattle Grace Mercy West. The hospitals had recently merged. She had only been working in Seattle Grace for two months and she still had a hard time getting used to it. She could only imagine how her co-workers that had been there for years felt.

"High School bus full of freshman on the way to a field trip, hit by a city bus. Poor kids. This is the first field trip of the year and this happens. Luckily, none of the buses were speeding, so just minor bumps and bruises. The problem is making sure all the kids stay accounted for and that the teachers get ahold of all parents and guardians for legal purposes. Chief left me in charge of that." April Kepner rushed out.

Arizona smiled at the young redhead, "Are you the new Chief Resident?" She asked. She hadn't seen her before, but she seemed very organized.

The redhead blushed at the comment, "Just a regular doctor...uh, surgeon. Kepner…April Kepner…but…I'm still new here. I transferred from Mercy West after the merger and don't really know my specialty yet, but…"

"It's fine, Dr. Kepner. I'm new myself." Arizona gave her a reassuring smile. She could tell that April was probably a nervous chatterer.

"Let's get started and we'll make sure every kid stays accounted for and that all kids leave with the right parent or guardian. Sound like a plan?" Arizona asked as she and April made their way towards the first bed. The redhead eagerly nodded.

Arizona pulled the curtain and noticed a young girl. Arizona did a double take as her eyes landed on the young girl's own. They were stunning. They were a soft brown and something about them just captivated Arizona. If she didn't know any better, she could swear Calliope Torres was staring back at her. Arizona shook her head at her last thought. The brunette would invade her mind often, but Callie had been avoiding her ever since their disastrous first and last date.

It wasn't that the girl's features were exactly like Callie's, but there was a hint of a likeness somehow, but her eyes…her eyes were just like Callie's. Okay Arizona, get it together!

"Hi." Arizona finally greeted.

The young girl only nodded.

Arizona smiled at her and carefully watched as the teen clutched her right arm and wrist.

"May I have a look?"

The young girl nodded again as she slowly stretched out her arm for Arizona.

"What's your name?"

"Lisa."

"Lisa, I'm Dr. Robbins. And this is Dr. Kepner."

Yet another nod.

"How old are you?"

"Four…uh…fifteen." The young girl stuttered out.

Arizona raised her eyebrows and questioningly looked up at the teenager.

The teenager swallowed nervously, "I'm…uh fourteen…but I…I'm almost fifteen so…"

Arizona smiled, "Don't rush it. Before you know it, you'll be dying to go backwards." She stated with a wink.

"Lisa, does it hurt when I…"

"AWWWWW!" The girl yelled.

"That's a yes. Lisa, are you allergic to anything?"

The girl shook her head.

"Okay. Kepner, let's set her up with some pain medication, order an x-ray, and please page…Ca…uh…"

"Page Ortho?" Kepner questioned.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was just remembering the protocol for my old hospital. Ortho wouldn't assess till after the x-ray." That was a lie, she was about to say Calliope, but she was trying to keep it professional at work. Callie had told her as much when Arizona had tried to apologize to her in the hospital's main elevator a few weeks back.

Kepner nodded and walked over to the phone.

The teenager chuckled, "Seems like you're confused too, doc."

Arizona turned back to the smartass fourteen year-old, "I am not confused. Thank you very much."

"Dude, you were totally about to let me sit here and die by calling Cardio instead of the bone doc."

Arizona squinted her eyes, "Dude…I wasn't going to let you die. You would've seen the bone doc…eventually." Arizona shrugged.

"Rrrrriiiiiiiight." The teenager stated, sarcasm dripping.

"Well, at least I know my age…smartass." Arizona teased.

"Touché, doc. Touché."

Arizona smiled, "Besides, nothing wrong with making sure the old ticker is working correctly. I'll be back. Don't go anywhere."

"Where would I go?"

"Good answer. Kepner, keep me posted. Make sure no allergies." Arizona smirked towards the young girl as she peeled off her gloves and headed to check on another patient.

The teen nodded at the blonde doctor as she exited, and then at the redheaded one that had finished paging, Doc Bones…apparently.

The redhead also left the room and now, 'Lisa' was by herself. It didn't last long, as she heard the curtain abruptly being pulled open.

"Oh my God, Eden? What happened?" Another teenage girl asked as she worriedly walked towards the bed her little sister was sitting on.

"I think it's broken. The bus took a side swipe and I was sitting near the window. I got plastered by the guy sitting next to me. He's on the football team."

Aria hissed in sympathy.

"I know…he was a linebacker." Eden informed.

Aria nervously rubbed her nose, "What'd they say?"

"They have to take x-rays and…"

"No, no x-rays."

Eden furrowed her eyebrows, "Why not? They think it's broken and it hurts really bad Aria."

"Bones…bones tell a story. They…they might be able to access the rest of your medical history. We can't…we can't risk it. We ummm…we have to sneak out of here and I'll take you to the free clin…" Before Aria could finish her sentence, something, or better yet, someone, caught her eye.

Callie had just entered the ER and was handed a chart by Kepner. The redhead was telling her about the young girl sitting in bed two of the ER, whose wrist and arm may possibly be broken.

"Okay, ummm…is…is Peds in today?" Callie asked as she looked around the ER.

"Yes, she's taking care of this kid." April pointed to the chart Callie just took from her. "And is with another one at the moment."

"Arizona?" Callie questioned, hoping that perhaps Karev was the one down here.

"Um, Dr. Robbins?" April questioned as she started to check another patient's stats.

Callie nodded, "Yup, that's her. Thanks." Welp, no Karev.

"Oh, keep us posted before you close up your chart because I have…"

"Kepner."

"To make sure all the kids go home with a parent or guardian and that we…"

"Kepner."

"Make copies of IDs…"

"Kepner."

"Birth Certificates…"

"Kepner."

"Get the release forms signed and…"

"KEPNER!"

The redhead jumped when she was yelled at, "I'm sorry, Dr. Torres." She stated as she finally looked towards Callie.

Callie nodded, "I've got it."

"Of course." April blushed.

"Great." April mumbled to herself when Callie walked away. She knew how much the brunette disliked her.

Callie let out a heavy sigh as she shook her head disapprovingly. At least April wasn't an Ortho Resident.

Aria quietly observed the woman who had just entered the emergency room. She was a little taller, more developed, and her features definitely older, but she would recognize her sister anywhere. She would stare at her photo every day and dream with her every night.

She broke her gaze when Callie started to head in their direction.

"Get your stuff." Aria demanded of her little sister.

"What?" Eden asked confused. She thought Aria had decided they could stay and get her arm checked out.

"Get your stuff. We have to go."

"Aria, please…it hurts really ba…"

"GET YOUR STUFF!" The young brunette yelled in frustration. Eden flinched.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry." She apologized. She didn't mean to scare Eden. "We just…we have to go, okay?"

Eden swallowed thickly, but grabbed her backpack nonetheless, as both sisters hurriedly walked out of the ER without being noticed.

"Hey, ummm…where's the kid that was in bed two?" Callie asked as she walked up to April again.

"In bed two." April replied as she slid the blood pressure cuff on another one of the teenager's from the bus accident.

"Uh, no she's not. Did you have an intern take her up for the x-rays?"

April worriedly looked towards Callie, "No, no interns. Chief is keeping them away from the kids today. He says there's too many and they might lose them. I…she's in bed two,"

Callie shook her head.

April called a nurse over to finish taking the patient's intake numbers and walked passed Callie towards bed two.

"Where…where's her stuff?" April asked out loud to no one in particular.

"What stuff?" Arizona asked as she had just come back to check on her smartass patient from earlier.

"Her backpack. It was on the bed." April worriedly stated as she stared at the bed as if the backpack and the missing girl would somehow magically re-appear.

"Kepner, are you sure you didn't…" Callie trailed off as she stepped behind the curtain of ER bed two and noticed Arizona.

Awkward silence took over the room as the two women were finally forced to work together for the first time since their disastrous date.

"Is she sure she didn't what?" Arizona decided to break the awkward silence.

Arizona furrowed her eyebrows when Callie just kept staring at her, "Callie?"

"Calliope?" The blonde repeated when she got no answer.

The full use of her name seemed to do the trick as Callie shook her head, "Um…is she sure she didn't send her up to get the x-rays with someone?"

"No, I'm sure. I was waiting for you to give the order." April stated. "I have to try to go see if I can find her. She's…she seemed like a bit of a troublemaker."

Arizona smiled at the comment from April. She was right, Lisa did seem like a troublemaker, but the good kind.

As April stepped outside, Arizona and Callie were left standing there in awkward silence, yet again.

"So, we're working this case together." Arizona stated the obvious. Why did I just say that? I want to facepalm myself.

Callie nodded with an amused look and Arizona blushed.

"You…you look really pretty by the way." Arizona whispered.

"Arizona, please. I told you…I...I can't do this with you." Callie begged.

Arizona nodded. She didn't mean to push. But, Callie was absolutely stunning, even more so now than when they first met a few months back and she missed the brunette. Which was strange because…how could you miss something you've never had?

"She left her jacket." Callie stated as she pointed in the direction of the abandoned leather jacket on the stool.

"Maybe there's a name or a number or something?" Arizona spoke as she walked towards the jacket and started searching through the pockets. Anything to try and rid the room of the awkward air.

"Should we really be invading her privacy like this?" Callie whispered as she worriedly looked around the ER.

Arizona giggled, "You know, for a self-proclaimed badass, you are a chicken shit in real life."

Callie couldn't help but smirk at the comment. It did not go unnoticed by Arizona. "It's not self-proclaimed, I'll have you know."

"Oh yeah, who else says it?" Arizona teasingly challenged.

Callie shook her head in amusement.

"Anything?" She finally asked as she walked towards Arizona, but not before making sure nobody was watching them. Grateful that Arizona hadn't seen her proving her "badass-ness".

Arizona shook her head as she handed the pile of junk she took out of the teen's first pocket to the brunette.

"Nothing." She sighed.

"Candy wrapper, candy wrapper, candy wrapper." Callie stated as she riffled through everything.

Arizona chuckled, "Well, we know she has a sweet tooth."

Callie smiled, "Apparently. Let's see what else we have…ummm…a picture. Could this be her when she was little?"

"No, doesn't look like her." Arizona stated. The picture was of a smaller child, maybe around 5 or 6, but it definitely wasn't Arizona's smartass from earlier today.

Callie flipped the picture over, "Tati, first day of kindergarten."

"Maybe a sister?" The brunette speculated as she shrugged.

"Maybe. Anything else?"

Callie shook her head, "Nope. Nothing."

"Great." Arizona sighed.

"I'm sure she's around here. Probably with her boyfriend or something." The brunette stated.

"Or her girlfriend." Arizona raised her eyebrows at Callie.

"Or her girlfriend." Callie conceded.

"That way she won't be a newborn." The brunette muttered as she put back the items into the teen's jacket pockets.

Arizona sighed at the comment.

Before Arizona could respond to Callie, April rushed back towards them while she practically dragged a young girl behind her.

"Are you Lisa?" Callie asked with an amused smile. Kepner looked frazzled, and the girl looked pissed.

"No." The girl, Arizona, and April, all answered at the same time.

The young girl was clearly upset about being in the room with the three doctors as she angrily crossed her arms.

"She's Lisa's friend. And she is going to help us by telling us where she lives. Isn't that right?" Kepner asked through gritted teeth.

The teenager rolled her eyes, "I need a note that says I can't go back to school for two weeks."

"Two weeks? That wasn't the deal. You don't even have a scratch on you." April protested.

Arizona and Callie both shook their heads, you never make deals with teenage patients.

"No note, no address." The girl smirked.

"Taylor!" Mrs. Beels, the science teacher, and main chaperon on the trip, stepped into the same room as all the doctors and the young girl.

"Yes Mrs. Beels?"

"Where's Lisa?"

Taylor shrugged.

Mrs. Beels gave Taylor, what Arizona liked to call, 'the look'. It was the same one Barbara Robbins had given her, many, many times. She wondered if moms went to a school to learn it.

"You're her best friend. Where'd she go?"

"I…I really don't know Mrs. Beels. Honest." Taylor answered and all the adults could tell she was telling them the truth.

Mrs. Beels sighed, "Thanks. Go finish getting checked out."

Taylor nodded and stepped out of the room, but not before giving April a triumphant smile.

"I'm sorry about that. They're all worked up after the accident. Today has been a crazy day." Mrs. Beels apologized.

"Do you have Lisa's address?" April worriedly asked.

The teacher nodded, "Yes, we ummm…we have it. I…I think I know why Lisa ran though."

Arizona and the other two doctors shared confused looks. They questioningly looked back towards Mrs. Beels for more clarification.

"I think…we think…" The woman sighed heavily. "She comes to school sometimes with bruises, or heavy eye make-up…and then some days she has none."

"Is she being abused?" Callie knowingly asked.

"We suspect it, but she never…she never talks about it and…we notified the proper authorities, but they never seem to do anything about it. The only thing I know is when we have reported the abuse, she comes back to school worse for the next few days, or some days she doesn't come at all. Which is even more worrisome."

"Of course…you…you made it worse! You people always make it worse!" Callie reproached.

The teacher was taken aback by the doctor's abruptness.

"I'm sorry. I have to…excuse me." Callie mumbled as she hurriedly looked for a way out of the now suffocating feeling room. She quickly walked passed all of the women and out of the ER.

Arizona's gaze worriedly followed Callie. She knew exactly why the brunette had had such a strong reaction. She advised April to make sure she got the missing patient's address so they could follow-up. They needed to sign off on her chart and needed to get as much information as possible to do so. After the brief instructions to April, and a few more details from Mrs. Beels, Arizona politely excused herself and went to look for Callie.

"CALLIOPE?"

A seventeen year old Callie cringed as she heard her stepmother calling her from downstairs. Her father use to call her that name all the time, but when he died, her stepmother, Elena, used it as a way of mocking her. The only other person who use to say it with love, was her mom. God, she missed her so much.

"Don't go, Callie." A five year-old Aria begged her sister.

"It'll be okay. I promise. Take Eden and hide under the bed." Callie stated as she ushered her two younger siblings to hide under their bed.

"Don't come out until I give you the secret code, okay?" Her voice quivered as she spoke with her two little sisters that were already hiding, but she tried her best to mask it so her sisters wouldn't be scared.

"CALLIOPE, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW! DON'T MAKE ME COME FIND YOU…OR YOU'RE ALL GOING TO GET IT!"

"Please don't let her come." Aria cried.

"I won't Chiquitina. I'll be back. Remember the code." She lovingly stated as she gave Aria and Eden a quick kiss, their little heads and eyes barely noticeable underneath the dark bed.

Her stepmother yelled for her yet again. Callie could tell she was getting closer. The brunette quickly got up and ran out into the hall to meet her stepmother in order to avoid her coming in for Aria and Eden.

As soon as Aria heard the door close behind Callie, the yelling started, then the loud noises, and Callie's cries begging for her stepmother to please stop.

"I'm scaaarreeeddddd!" Eden cried.

"It's okay, Eden. Just cover your ears. Callie won't let anything bad happen. Just cover your ears." The five-year old bravely stated as she held her three year old sister tightly to her. Aria just knew they'd be okay, because Callie promised, and she never broke a promise.

"Hey, you okay?" Arizona asked.

Callie looked up from the on-call bed she was sitting on. Arizona noticed her glistening eyes.

The blonde gave her a sad smile as she closed the door behind her.

"How'd…how'd you know I was in here?" Callie asked as her voice cracked. Fresh tears worked their way down her cheeks. She was hiding in her favorite on-call room on the third floor.

Arizona walked towards Callie, "You uh…people talk…in this hospital…people talk. Meredith says this is your go to when you're sad…or upset."

"You know Meredith?" Callie asked.

Arizona smiled towards Callie, "Out of all the things I thought you would ask me, my relationship with Meredith Grey was not one of them." Arizona teased, the brunette would say the most random things sometimes.

Callie nodded, "Want to sit?"

Arizona smiled at the invite, "Yes. Thank-you."

Immediately after Arizona sat down she heard Callie chuckle.

"What?" She asked with a hint of amusement.

"You can sit closer, you know. I won't bite." Callie teased. Arizona had sat down and was as stiff as a board next to the brunette.

"Us newborns, we have no teeth." Callie stated and Arizona playfully rolled her eyes because this time it wasn't done in anger.

"Alright, I deserve that."

Callie looked towards Arizona and smiled.

Arizona bit her lip at Callie's last comment and the sexy way Callie was looking at her, and suddenly the brunette biting her right now didn't seem so bad.

"Are you feeling better?" Arizona decided to keep her thoughts to herself and ask how the brunette was feeling instead. She had been very worried about Callie ever since her outburst down in the ER.

"Yeah, you uh…you have a way of making me feel better." Callie admitted as she stared into Arizona's eyes.

Arizona swallowed thickly, "Not always." She stated as she remembered leaving her on their date.

Callie sadly smiled.

"I'm…I'm glad you're feeling better." Arizona whispered as she fought an internal battle with herself. She didn't know if she should stay or leave. She and Callie weren't girlfriends, they weren't even friends.

Callie swallowed nervously, "Thanks."

"I'm sorry, Calliope."

"For what?"

"Leaving?" Arizona questioned.

The women shared a sad smile.

"Don't apologize for having a policy or whatever. You…you had to do what you had to do. I get it. Sometimes we just…we have to do what we have to do." As soon as the words left Callie's mouth, she let out a choked sob as she thought about her two little sisters that she left behind…because she also 'did what she had to do.' And she was a horrible sister for it.

Arizona quickly took Callie in her arms, she didn't know what had ultimately happened with Callie's sisters, but she was sure of one thing…the brunette was definitely not as okay as she pretended to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

This story as a collaborative work with author   
Amcfan000

Trigger Warning: Please be advised this story touches upon the subject of child abuse (in several forms). As a courtesy to the readers, we will caution you all about any chapters which contain abuse before the start of that chapter, and within the chapter, the abuse scenes will be in BOLD letters so that if you wish to skip those parts you may. We tried to write the chapters in a way that even if you chose to skip the abusive scenes, the rest of the chapter and story would flow and make sense.

***No trigger scenes in this chapter***

Amcfan000 A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. We appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows.

Callie was finishing up the charts from all the ER patients that had come in today. She was signing off on the last one. All the children's parents or guardians had come in to sign off, no major injuries, and it was nearing 4 p.m. She was exhausted. She picked up the last chart in the bunch, 'Lisa Rodriguez.' The girl never did come back and all they had was an address. It was a shame, because Arizona and April both assured Callie that they knew the girl's arm and wrist were more than likely broken.

"Her name's not Lisa." A voice called from over the front desk.

Callie's eyes peered up and noticed April's buddy from earlier today, Taylor.

"What's her name?" She asked.

Taylor's eyes nervously darted around the ER before she focused them back on the doctor. She was waiting for her mom to come back with her brother. She had seen when Aria had come for Eden, and she was the only one who knew the truth about her best friend. Eden always confided in her. She wanted to help Eden, but the other girl would always ask Taylor to keep quiet. Supposedly, Aria quit school, got her GED, and two jobs, and as soon as she turned eighteen she would fight for custody of Eden and Tatiana. She would only have to keep their secret a little while longer. Taylor didn't make friends easily and Eden had been really nice to her since they first met. She would never want to betray their friendship.

"Taylor, if your friend is in trouble, you should let somebody know." Callie knowingly stated.

"What if…what if they separate them? Like foster care, you know?"

Callie nodded, "If they're not safe at home, foster care is a good option for them to be safe. If she's your friend…"

"Foster care isn't all it's cracked up to be. Foster parents mistreat kids all the time. Aria and Eden can defend themselves, but Eden would die if something were to ever happen to Tati."

Callie swallowed thickly as tears gathered in her eyes at the mention of the two names. What were the odds of two other siblings around her sisters' ages being named exactly like them? The brunette didn't pay any more attention to what Taylor was saying. She grabbed the chart for 'Lisa' and quickly copied down the address for her sisters.

The brunette hurriedly searched through her pockets for her keys. Her purse and medical bag were in the lockers, but there wasn't time to waste so she grabbed some medical supplies from the ER just in case. She started to stuff them in the personal belongings zip baggies that the ER kept in stock for patients.

"Where…where are you going?" The young girl worriedly asked. The doctor had suddenly tuned her out and just became frantic.

"Hey, where are you going?" Taylor yelled, but the doctor was already halfway out the door. The teen got a few weird looks from the other nurses and doctors in the ER at her strange outburst.

"Oh God! Oh God!" The teenager nervously muttered as she placed her palm against her forehead and shook her head. Eden was going to kill her if anybody suspected that their mother was abusive towards her and her sisters.

Taylor tried to get herself together as she reached into her pocket for her cell phone, "Uh, hello…Eden?"

"Aria? Aria?" Eden ran into her sister's bedroom with slight panic in her voice.

"What is it? Is momma home?" The older girl worriedly asked she looked up at her sister. She had been reading a magazine while sprawled out upside down on her bed.

"No, but uh…Taylor called. She says that Mrs. Beels gave the ER our address. One of the docs just ran out of there and Taylor thinks they were headed here."

Aria furrowed her eyebrows, "What…what doc?"

Eden shrugged, she favored her left shoulder due to her casted arm.

"Damn it!" Aria stated as she stood up and nervously paced around the room. It had to be Callie. No other doctor would just 'run out' of the ER to look for an unknown teenager.

"I'll handle it." She finally stated.

"If momma finds out I went to the hospital, she'll…" Eden's voice cracked.

"She won't find out. I'll handle it." Aria soothed.

"That's what you always say, but you get to go to work. I stay behind making sure she doesn't hit Tati and…I…I always take the heat for everything. She always hits me." Eden complained.

"I need to work, Eden! How am I ever going to get you and Tati when I'm eighteen without any money? Huh?"

Tears gathered in Eden's eyes.

Aria sighed as she brought her little sister in for a hug, "I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I…I know you get the worst of it, but…I'm…I'm going to make it better, Eden. I promise. And I…I'll come back for you. I'm not Callie. I'll come back for you and Tati. I'll come back. I promise. I'll always come back."

"I'm not Callie." Aria angrily added.

Eden nodded as she wiped her tears. She didn't remember her older sister much, because Aria said she wasn't worth remembering…so they didn't.

"Does your arm hurt?"

"No." Eden lied.

Aria had taken her to the free clinic, they didn't ask questions and put it in a cast. As long as their mother had the paperwork that Eden went to the clinic, instead of the ER, she wouldn't be as mad.

Before another word could be said, both girls turned their heads when there was a knock from downstairs.

Six year old Tatiana was in the living room when she heard loud banging on the front door. She quickly got up and ran to look for Eden. She was scared and Eden would always protect her.

Before Tatiana could make it upstairs, she saw her two sisters running down towards her.

"Is it momma? Is she mad about Eden?" Tatiana looked up at her sisters with fearful eyes.

"No, it's not momma. Go upstairs. Both of you." Aria demanded of her two younger siblings.

Eden nodded and ushered Tatiana with her. Aria watched until both girls were out of sight.

The young brunette let out a frustrated huff when Callie's loud, excessive, and annoying knocking…or banging…continued.

"Aria? I know you're in there. Please open the door." Callie's voice cracked.

The young brunette took in a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and walked towards the front door, "May I help you?"

Tears sprang to Callie's eyes as they fell upon her baby sister for the first time in over ten years, "You…you're so beautiful…just like I knew you would be."

Tears gathered in Aria's eyes at the sight of her sister, but she fought them back as she swallowed thickly.

Callie slowly reached out to caress her sister's face, but the young girl angrily moved back.

Callie furrowed her eyebrows, "Aria?"

"Look, Doctor…." Aria trailed off and pretended to search Callie's lab coat, "…Torres. I'm not sure who this Aria person is, but I think you might be at the wrong house." The young girl stated as she started to close the front door.

Callie stuck her foot out and jammed the doorway, Aria's eyes angrily snapped towards the brunette. "Do you want me to call the cops?" The teenager threatened.

Callie tilted her head and squinted her eyes, "That's a good idea. Let's call them." She stated as she took out her cell phone.

"NO!" Aria cried out as she reached for Callie's phone.

The older brunette lifted her arm high in the air and kept her phone away from the teenager, "I want to talk, Aria."

The young girl let out a huff and crossed her arms, "Look, I told you…I don't know who the hell this Aria person is."

"Fine. You want to play games? Okay, then what's your name?"

"Julia."

Callie nodded, "Julia. Rodriguez?"

Aria nodded.

"And your sister, the one in the ER today…Lisa Rodriguez?"

"I said we'd talk, not play twenty questions."

Callie smirked, "Actually, you didn't agree to either."

"You agreed that it was best I didn't call the police…not in so many words, but that's what I took from it. Am I right?"

Aria's nostrils flared in anger, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Good."

"So talk!" Aria stated in frustration and Callie couldn't help but smile, the young girl's attitude was just like hers at that age.

"I'll go to court Aria. I'll fight for you and Eden. I know where you live now and both of your aliases." Callie said with a hopeful smile.

Aria angrily looked into Callie's eyes, "I would rather rot in this hellhole then go anywhere with you."

Hurt flashed across Callie's face, "Why...why would you say that?"

"I have a plan and I don't need you messing it up. We haven't needed you for the last ten years and we don't need you now. Stay away from US!" Aria yelled as she tried to run back in the house and lock Callie out.

"ARIA! ARIA!" Callie struggled with the door as she squeezed her body between the frames and grabbed her sister by the collar of her shirt.

Aria whimpered and coward as Callie grabbed her. Callie's heart broke at the look of fear on her sister's face.

The brunette swallowed thickly as she loosened her grip just enough, but not enough to where Aria could escape, "I'm…I'm sorry, okay? You know I would never hurt you. Aria, please? You know I would never hurt you."

The young girl's tears finally lost the battle with her eyes as they slowly cascaded down her cheeks, "We. Don't. Need. You. Anymore."

Callie's own tears started up again, "Aria?" Her voice cracked.

"You may have not known how to keep a promise, but I do. I'll be eighteen soon…and I will come back for my sisters."

Callie closed her eyes as she realized why Aria was so upset. She had broken her promise. The last words she ever spoke to her baby sister were that she'd come back for them…and she had broken that promise, and with it, her baby sister.

Aria worriedly glanced behind Callie and down the street. Her mother was due back any minute now.

"Is…is she supposed to be home soon?" Callie knowingly asked as she let Aria's shirt go.

The young girl nodded.

"Does she…does she work now?" Callie asked. Her stepmother never use to work.

"Enough questions." Aria warned.

Callie nodded.

"Here." She stated as she reached in her pocket and took out one of her business cards.

Aria took it from the brunette and slowly passed her fingers over the writing, 'Dr. Calliope Torres, MD. Orthopedic Surgeon, Seattle Grace Mercy West. Aria felt a sense of pride. Her sister was a doctor, but the pride only lasted Aria seconds.

As the young girl remembered Callie's selfishness, she angrily stared her sister down, slowly tore the card into bits, and threw them back in Callie's face.

Callie's eyes closed at the action as the small pieces of paper fluttered over her nose and lips.

"Aria?" She cried yet again as her eyes opened and silently pleaded with the young brunette to just hear her out.

"Goodbye, Dr. Torres." Aria stated as she went inside, this time Callie didn't follow and she was able to lock the door behind her.

Callie swallowed the lump in her throat as she blankly stared at the closed door. Her tears more rapid than ever. The doctor sniffled and angrily wiped at her cheeks as she walked down the front porch steps and towards her car. When she reached the end of the walkway, she looked up and saw Eden in the second story window. She knew it was Eden because of the curly hair. She and Aria always had straight dark hair, but Eden always had beautiful soft curls.

Callie sadly smiled as she waved at the young girl. She was glad to see that her arm had somehow been casted. Eden didn't wave back and Callie noticed that she seemed like she was trying to make sense of who she was. Eden was barely four when Callie left, of course she wouldn't remember the brunette, and judging by the 'warm welcome' Aria had given her, Callie knew Aria wasn't keeping her memory alive.

Callie reached into her pocket and grabbed another business card. She showed it to Eden, making sure she had the girl's attention. The young girl didn't budge, but she intently watched as the tall brunette lifted one of the cement trellises that lined the sides of the walkway and stuck the small card underneath it.

Callie sadly nodded one last time as she headed towards her car and drove away.

"Who was that?" Eden spoke as she heard Aria step into her room, but never once took her eyes away from the window as she continued to stare at the beautiful brunette that had come to visit them.

"She said she was the doctor that was supposed to get you checked out." Aria replied. She had come upstairs as soon as Callie left.

Eden turned to face her, "What'd she want?"

"Legal purposes. She just needed our names and birthdays. Stuff like that." Aria shrugged.

"Taylor said she seemed pretty worried and in a rush to come over here."

"I doubt she was that worried." Aria angrily mumbled.

Eden furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

"Nothing. Look, once she saw the paperwork showing that you went to the clinic, she was fine." Aria shrugged as she started to walk out of Eden's room.

"Where are you going?" Eden asked from her doorway.

Aria turned around to face her, "I have work."

"It's Thursday. You're off on Thursdays." Eden stated.

Aria had two jobs and she worked every day from morning till night except all day Thursday, and Sunday afternoons.

Aria shrugged, "Extra shift." She mumbled as she turned to walk towards her room.

Eden followed and angrily stood in her doorway, "So, yet again I get stuck telling momma that I had to go to the ER, then protect Tati when she flips out about it, while you get to escape to work?"

Aria was riffling through her drawers as she angrily looked towards Eden, "I have to go, Eden. I told you not to tell her about the hospital. You went to the clinic…that's it."

Eden shook her head disapprovingly as she walked back to her own room. Aria always got her way.

Aria sighed as she grabbed the one thing she had been looking for, then her purse, the van keys, and her cell phone.

"Eden?" She called through the young girl's locked door.

No answer.

"Eden, don't be like that. I have to go to work, just watch Tati and…don't be mad. Please." Aria worriedly whispered the last part.

The locked door slowly opened and Eden popped her head out.

Aria gave her a soft smile, "She was probably at the bar all day. She won't be in the mood to fight with you."

Their mother hardly left the house, except to buy liquor or go to doctors appointments, which she happened to have this morning. And usually, since she was out, she would decide to take advantage and visit some bars before coming home. Aria was thankful that the woman hardly ever drove.

Eden nodded in agreement.

"Can I get a hug and a 'see you later kiss' from my two favorite people?" Aria carefully asked.

Eden smiled at her sister and opened her bedroom door even more. Tatiana rushed towards Aria. The older girl gave her a great big hug and several smooches.

"Hey, you said one." The little girl protested.

"One would never be enough to hold me over." Aria winked and Tatiana giggled.

Aria was careful when she reached over and hugged Eden. Her sister's arm was in a cast, and although the young teen had denied it, Aria knew she must be in pain.

"Take the pain medicine the doc sent you, okay." Aria lovingly stated as she placed a soft kiss on her sister's forehead.

Eden nodded and the three sisters finished saying their goodbyes.

"Maybe Aria's right…maybe momma won't be mad today." Tatiana hopefully looked up at Eden.

Eden sadly smiled towards her little sister, "Yeah, maybe."

Callie was parked outside of her apartment building, tears trailed down her cheeks. She had been home for a few hours after seeing her sisters for the first time in over ten years, and couldn't bring herself to move out of her car. It was taking all of her strength not to go upstairs and call the cops. She was conflicted. She didn't want to break Aria's trust more than she already had.

Could she live with the reality that her sisters would likely have to be in foster care for a time before she could get full custody?

And she knew how everything would go, cops show up, Aria and Eden deny any abuse, investigation is opened, or ignored, and the ones that will suffer will be Aria and Eden at the hands of their mother once the cops go home.

A lawyer, that was it…she needed to consult a lawyer. They would tell her what to do and then she would do it.

The brunette wiped her tears and hurried out of her car and upstairs so she could look through her old court paperwork, and then try to find a good family law lawyer that could look through everything and help her out.

"Calliope!" Arizona desperately stated when she saw Callie step out of the elevator.

Callie furrowed her eyebrows, "Arizona, what…what are you doing here?"

The blonde had been sitting down on the floor right outside of Callie's apartment.

"That kid, Taylor, she found April and I and explained what was going on."

"What…what did she say?" Callie nervously swallowed.

"That she told you her friend's name was not Lisa, and that…you ran out of there with supplies and Lisa's address."

Callie shrugged, "I was um…trying to close out the chart for Kepner."

Arizona squinted her eyes, Callie was lying. "You hate Kepner."

"I don't hate her…she's…she's an acquired taste."

Arizona smiled despite the situation, "Okay, fine. So you closed out the chart. Why'd you run out of the ER?"

"That Taylor girl is a character. I did not run."

"You left your purse and medical bag at the hospital. I put them in your apartment." She stated, letting Callie know she was caught in her lie.

Callie smiled despite the day she had, Arizona was keeping tabs on her. How else did the blonde know to bring her purse and med bag home? And where her home was in the first place?

Callie was about to reply, but then caught on to what Arizona had said, and then realized that her…Crush? Friend? Colleague?

No, none of those sounded right.

Her whatever Arizona was to her now right now, was outside.

"How'd you get in? And if you got in, why are you sitting in the hall?"

"Key. And I…I didn't want to assume I could just…it's not my place to just sit and wait for you inside."

"Oh." Callie stated with a bit of disappointment. It kind of felt nice to have somebody waiting for her when she got home. Correction, it felt nice to have Arizona waiting for her when she got home.

"How'd you get the key?"

"Your neighbor. Nice guy, but kind of a perv. He kept staring at my boobs."

"They're good boobs."

Callie's eyes went wide as she realized she had just said that out loud, "I…uh…that's not what I meant…" She floundered.

Arizona smirked, "So, they're not good boobs?"

"Oh, no…no…they're…they're great boobs. Really, really great, actually." Callie shyly admitted as she avoided eye contact with Arizona and finished unlocking her door.

Arizona pursed her lips. Callie had noticed her boobs.

Both Callie and Arizona quietly made their way into the brunette's apartment. Arizona silently took in her surroundings. Callie's personality was definitely reflected. She had nice modern furniture, a to-die-for kitchen, and really nice art work. Arizona would've preferred a bit more brightness and soft colors because the brunette's walls were all concrete and painted in dark greys and blues, but they worked.

"Do you still play?" Arizona asked as she slowly passed her hand over the sleek, black, baby grand piano in the corner of the brunette's living room. She remembered Callie wrote about playing in her diary. The music seemed to make her feel free.

"Still?" Callie asked. How did Arizona know she played the piano? Did Arizona remember her? Could the blonde hear her when they had lived next door to each other? Callie had a small keyboard her father had bought her and would always use a headset so her stepmother wouldn't get angry with her about the noise.

Arizona smiled nervously, "I meant, too. I uh…I also play." Liar!

Callie simply nodded, "Maybe we can play together sometime?"

"I would love to play with you." Arizona husked as she squinted her eyes at Callie.

Callie swallowed thickly at the look Arizona was giving her, "The piano…I…I was talking about the piano."

"I know. What'd you think I was talking about?" Arizona teased.

"No, of course. I...I thought the piano too, I just um…" Callie trailed off when Arizona walked up to her and grabbed her hands.

She let out a nervous chuckle as Arizona slowly traced the length of her fingers, "Nice looooong fingers."

Arizona sexily looked back up at Callie's eyes, "I hear that's good for playing the piano."

Callie nodded, "Yeah, it...it gets the job done." She squeaked.

"I'll bet it does." Arizona winked.

"Are you uh...hungry…or thir...thirsty?" Callie grabbed the blonde's hands and gently placed them at her sides so Arizona would stop sensually passing her fingers over her own. It was turning Callie on and making her feel things, and imagine things…things with her body and the blonde's fingers. Naughty things.

As Arizona went to grab Callie's hands yet again the brunette gently placed them back at the blonde's sides. She patted them for good measure so Arizona would stay put. Arizona smirked at the action.

"I would love something to…" Arizona trailed off. What was she doing here? She and Callie hadn't talked since their date. Their horrible, disastrous date, because she was trying to avoid telling Callie she knew this childhood secret of hers. Yet here she was…right back at square one. Flirting with the sexy brunette. Only this time it was worse because she had already hurt Callie's feelings on their date. This is not okay. This is not okay. Say no, Arizona. Say no!

"I'm starving." Arizona smiled.

"I'll order pizza." Callie happily agreed, glad to have someone keep her company. She was afraid to be alone with her thoughts right now.

"Great." Arizona mumbled under her breath. "Can I…?" She pointed and walked towards the brunette's kitchen without waiting for an answer. She needed wine.

Callie furrowed her eyebrows as Arizona left the living room and walked towards her kitchen, "Are you alright in there?" Callie asked when she heard the blonde slamming cabinets around.

"Yeah." Arizona called back, her voice was shaky. She needed liquid courage…ASAP.

"What are you looking for?" Callie tenderly asked from the kitchen's archway.

"Sorry, I…I am so parched. I shouldn't have just went through your cabinets, it's just…"

Callie smiled, "It's fine, Arizona. You worry too much. There's water, juices, soda, and beers in the fridge. Wine is in the lower cabinet, next to the tequila."

"Tequila?" Arizona asked with arched eyebrows.

"You have to meet my roommate…then it will all come together for you." She stated as she stepped further into the kitchen to help Arizona open up the wine.

"So, you have a roommate?" Arizona asked. She wondered if Pervy Guy from next door was really Pervy Guy that lived in this apartment.

Callie stopped and stared at Arizona for a minute. She could've sworn she sensed a hint of jealousy.

"Cristina…Yang. She's a Cardio Surgeon at the hospital." Callie informed as she brought down some wine glasses for her and Arizona. The women were in perfect sync as Callie brought down the glasses and Arizona poured.

"Oh, the shark."

"What?" Callie chuckled.

Arizona giggled, "That's what Teddy calls her."

Callie nodded at the reference. It somehow made perfect sense.

"So, a female roommate?" Arizona asked after a few minutes.

Yup, definitely jealousy. Callie thought. She amusingly turned to meet Arizona's gaze, "Would you have preferred a male? There's always Pervy Guy from next door." She hooked her thumb and pointed towards her front door.

"No. Shark Girl is fine. And, besides, it's none of my business, right? I mean, we're just colleagues." Arizona shrugged with indifference.

Disappointment took over Callie's features, "Right. Just colleagues. I uh…I have to order the pizza and change out of these scrubs. I'll be back."

Arizona nodded as Callie excused herself.

Arizona closed her eyes and sighed, "Just colleagues? Stupid. Stupid." She finished off as she hit her own forehead with an open palm.

As Callie came back into the living room with just some pajama shorts and a tank top, Arizona sat on the couch. Her eyes quietly took in the beautiful woman before her. Arizona had never seen Callie without so much clothes and exposing so much beautiful, soft, supple skin. The brunette without her scrubs was even more beautiful. Arizona could swear she looked even sexier in her casual clothes than when they went out a few months back. Her body seemed fuller, more developed, her curves more pronounced in all the right places, and Arizona's staring was two seconds away from becoming creepy.

Callie quirked an eyebrow, "You okay?" She asked as she sat down on the couch next to the blonde. She knew she had made an impact on Arizona with her choice of sleepwear.

Arizona cleared her throat, "The uh…pizza will be here soon?"

Callie nodded.

"Great. I'm just…I'm going to go um…pour me some more wine." Arizona pointed to the kitchen and nervously walked off.

Callie triumphantly smiled to herself as she reached for the remote and waited for the blonde to come back, "Colleagues my ass."

Arizona came back with more wine for herself and for Callie. They made small talk until the pizza arrived. They settled on the couch with paper plates, napkins, and their drinks while they watched one of Arizona's favorite cooking shows.

"I like this." Callie whispered.

Arizona turned her head towards Callie, "I do too."

"Can I…can I ask you something?"

Arizona nodded as she reached for her wine glass.

"Why'd you walk out on our date? I thought it was going great and then…you just left me there. And I'm not being cocky, because I know you don't like that, but I know there's chemistry between us."

Arizona sighed. It was now or never. She had to tell Callie the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings portrayed in this story, nor any outside works or products mentioned. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Note: There is a song used during this chapter called, By Your Side by Sade. If you've never heard it, you can look it up on YouTube as titled above. I think it will be more impactful while reading that particular scene/part in this chapter.

Trigger Warning: Please be advised this story touches upon the subject of child abuse (in several forms). As a courtesy to the readers, we will caution you all about any chapters which contain abuse before the start of that chapter, and within the chapter, the abuse scenes will be in BOLD letters so that if you wish to skip those parts you may. We tried to write the chapters in a way that even if you chose to skip the abusive scenes, the rest of the chapter and story would flow and make sense.

***Trigger scenes in this chapter which include child and prescription drug abuse***

Amcfan000 A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. We appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows.

"Why'd you walk out on our date? I thought it was going great and then...you just left me there. And I'm not being cocky, because I know you don't like that, but I know there's chemistry between us."

Arizona sighed as the question hung in the air. It was now or never. She had to tell Callie the truth.

"Callie, I…" Arizona trailed off as Callie desperately searched her face for some hidden truth.

"Did I do or say something out of line that night? Or..."

"No, you were great. I promise." Arizona reached out to squeeze Callie's thigh in a sign of comfort.

Callie swallowed thickly as her eyes drifted to the blonde's hand that was dangerously close to her center. Her now throbbing, heated, wet center.

"It's just…" Arizona worriedly whispered.

Callie's attention was brought back to the blonde's face. She seemed so scared, Callie thought.

"Calliope, I have to tell you some..."

"CAL!" Mark's booming voice startled both women as the man let himself into Callie's apartment.

"There was the hottest blonde here earlier looking for…" He trailed off when he noticed his best friend and the hot blonde on Callie's couch together.

Callie's face seemed 'unwelcoming' at the moment.

She stood up, "May I help you, Marcus?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"No, I just…" He pointed towards the other woman who still sat on the couch. "Wanted to tell you someone came looking for you."

"Okay, I got the memo. Thanks. Bye." Callie walked around the couch and started to lead the man towards the front door.

"Cal? Cal? What is...Cal?" A slightly confused Mark protested.

"Mark, please go. I have company." Callie whispered.

"Oh, were you two…" He gestured between Arizona and Callie and then wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, you perv." She hit his arm.

"Ow!" He exaggerated and rubbed his arm. "It's a legitimate question. She's super hot, Cal." He whispered the last part.

"I am aware of that." Callie whispered back.

A now blushing Arizona heard the whispered exchange and turned her look away from the pair, her lips pursed in amusement.

"And you're ruining my evening. I am begging you, please...stop it and go home."

He smiled, "Okay, I'm sorry. Can...can I just talk to you outside for a minute?"

Callie sighed, but nodded nonetheless as she excused herself with Arizona for a moment and followed Mark out into the hall.

"Is everything alright?" The man worriedly asked.

Callie furrowed her eyebrows, "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" She nervously asked.

"No, it's just...you didn't wait for me like you usually do after our shifts today, then I get home and blondie…"

"Arizona." Callie corrected.

Now it was Mark's turn to look confused, "You went to Arizona? Isn't that like a twenty something hour drive?"

Callie rolled her eyes, "Seriously? How are we friends? Her name...it's Arizona, not blondie."

Mark nodded, although Callie could tell he was still wrapping his head around Arizona's unique name.

"And, thanks for always looking out for me and worrying. But, there's no need. I'm fine."

"You promise?" Mark worriedly asked. Arizona was in the middle of the hall waiting for Callie when he came home. She seemed worried and had Callie's bag and purse. It was all a little too strange for Mark's liking.

"I promise." Callie whispered.

"I just worry about you, Cal."

Callie smiled, "Thanks. I know you do. You're a great friend."

"I am. And as your great friend, I've already taken up enough of your time away from the beautiful woman in your living room. You ladies enjoy the rest of your evening. Call me if anything." He leaned in a placed a kiss to Callie's forehead.

Callie smiled, "Will do. Night."

"Night, Cal." He stated as he walked back into his apartment.

Callie smiled to herself as she walked back into hers.

"Shit!" The brunette jumped when she literally bumped right into Arizona.

"Hi." Arizona chuckled as her body practically pinned Callie's to the front door.

Callie smiled, "Hi. Didn't I leave you on the couch?"

Arizona's eyes floated to the couch and then back to Callie, "You did." She admitted with a coy smile, "But I was getting lonely."

"You're a bad host, Calliope Torres." The blonde's finger slowly trailed down the front of Callie's tank top.

Callie nervously chuckled, "What...what can I do to make it up to you?"

Arizona tilted her head and sexily squinted towards the brunette, "Hmmm...I'm sure you'll think of something, no?"

Callie swallowed thickly and nodded her head.

Arizona smiled at the flustered brunette and Callie could only chuckle.

"I really like you." Callie said out of nowhere. Arizona's worried eyes caught Callie's. The statement was reminiscent of their first date.

Callie caught the look, "I'm sorry, I…"

"I really like you too." Arizona admitted.

"Good." Callie whispered. They shared a knowing smile.

Aria hugged her jacket closer to her body. The Seattle weather had decided to act up and it started to rain. The temperature had dropped from when she left home that afternoon, and the wind gusts were strong, causing the young girl to shiver.

The teenager sniffled and let out another choked cry as she slowly traced her fingers around the last picture she and Callie had taken together.

"Aria, listen to me…" Callie tried to get the six-year old's attention.

"I'm listening." The little girl protested.

Callie smiled, "No, you're not. Come here, please. No dollies, right now. This is important." She playfully chastised as she took one of Aria's dolls away.

Aria huffed as she put her other doll down.

"Chiquitina, I have to go away for a little while."

Aria's eyes worriedly looked at her sister, "Are we coming with you?" She pointed to herself and an almost four-year old Eden.

"Not…not right now, but soon."

"You promise?" The little girl cried.

"Yes, and you know I never break a promise." Callie's voice cracked.

Aria nodded as tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey, no crying, okay?"

Aria nodded as Callie tenderly dried her tears.

"Okay, now…let's take a quick picture so you can hide it under your pillow."

"No, no picture." Aria turned and started to play with her dolls again.

"Why?" Callie pretended to pout as she grabbed the dolls back from Aria.

"A picture means you won't come back." The little girl stated as she looked up at Callie.

Callie smiled, "You are too smart for your own good, Aria Torres, but you're hurting my feelings."

Aria worriedly furrowed her eyebrows, "I am?"

Callie nodded, "Yes, because you're not trusting me to keep my promise…and I thought I had a pretty good track record. Besides, what do I always say?"

"It's not goodbye. It's 'see you later'."

Callie tenderly smiled, "Exactly. The picture is just so you won't miss me while I'm gone…and so I won't miss you."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Asi, mira…chiquitito…asi." Callie playfully stated as she held up her thumb and forefinger and left half an inch of space between them. She winked her eye while she held them up to Aria, to exaggerate that it was so small she could barely see it. (Like this, look…tiny, tiny, like this.)

Aria giggled as Callie hugged her close.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"LIAR!" Aria angrily yelled as she started to rip the picture in her hands to shreds. A gust of wind quickly caught the broken pieces and they started to slip through her fingers.

"Ohhhh Goooooddddd!" The teen cried as soon as she realized what she had done.

She desperately got up from the bench and ran around trying to gather all the pieces that were blowing away in the wind. She let out another choked sob when she realized that it was in vain. She plopped herself back down on the park bench and brought her hand up to her mouth to muffle her cries. She closed her eyes and continued to cry as she nervously rocked herself back and forth when she realized she had only been able to catch a few pieces and that her most prized possession was now lost forever.

"Follow me?" Callie reached for Arizona's hand.

"Where to?" Arizona asked slightly curious.

"Not far." Callie stated with an amused smile as she motioned towards the Baby Grand Piano in her living room.

Arizona let out a dimpled smile as the brunette led her to the piano's bench. Callie sat next to her.

"Okay, so I have a confession." Arizona worriedly bit her lip as she turned to face Callie. "I don't actually play the piano."

Callie chuckled, "I somehow already knew that."

"Oh, so you just let me go on and on with the charade?" Arizona teased.

Callie smiled, "I thought it was cute...then you were touching my fingers inappropriately." Callie shrugged.

Arizona smirked, "That was PG, when I do inappropriate...you'll know."

Callie's eyes went wide and Arizona couldn't help but chuckle.

Callie cleared her throat, "Piano time?"

Arizona laughed, "Yes, piano time."

Callie nodded, "Okay, do you have any musical talent whatsoever?"

"I was in band." Arizona stated proudly.

Callie smiled, "Look at you. What instrument?"

"Flute."

Callie nodded, "Okay, I can work with that."

"Put your hand here and here." Callie demonstrated and the blonde did as she was told.

The brunette played a simple chord on her side.

"C major." Arizona advised.

Callie smiled, "Very good. Now you try."

They chuckled when the blonde hit a wrong note.

"When was the last time you played the flute?" She playfully bumped her shoulder into Arizona's.

Arizona chuckled, "Quite some time."

Callie nodded, "Try…" Callie played another triad. Arizona tried to follow suit, but yet again she it a wrong note.

Callie chuckled as the blonde looked up with a blush.

"I actually did play very well back when I was in band." Arizona embarrassingly stated.

Callie smiled, "I believe you. You're just a little rusty. May I…" Callie got up and gestured directly behind Arizona.

The blonde nodded in agreement. Within seconds she found herself sitting comfortably between the brunette's legs.

"Is this okay?" Callie barely got out as Arizona's pushed back against her front.

"It's perfect." Arizona whispered back.

Callie nodded as she placed her hands on the ivory keys, "Put your hands on top of mine."

Arizona did as she was told, Callie soon started playing a tune, Arizona's hands swiftly glided along the brunette's.

"I'm doing it." Arizona excitedly stated, which caused Callie to chuckle.

"You are. Do you know this song?" Callie asked as she continued to play.

"Tea for two...and two for tea." Arizona quietly sung.

"Aww, too easy." Callie teased. Arizona chuckled.

"Alright, so give me a tough one." She turned her head back slightly and challenged the brunette.

Callie raised a knowing eyebrow, "Okay, Ms. Competitive. How about...hmmmm..." Callie trailed off as her hands started to transition into a different song. "Do you know this one?" She whispered in Arizona's ear.

Arizona closed her eyes as the brunette's voice hit her ear, her senses being invaded by the brunette's sexy voice and soft perfume. With her eyes still closed she listened carefully as a soft melody filled the room. She thought she knew it, but couldn't quite figure it out.

"I can't...I'm sure I know it." She whispered. "Sing it to me." She boldly suggested as she once again turned to stare at the brunette.

Callie smiled wide as her voice begin to fill the room, "You think I'd leave your side baby. You know me better than that. You'd think I'd leave down when you're down on your knees...I wouldn't do that. I'll tell you you're right when you want...ha ha, ah ah ah ah. And if only you could see into me. Oh, when you're cold, I'll be there to hold you tight...to me."

Arizona started to sing, "When you're on the outside baby and you can't get in...I will show you you're so much better than you know. When you're lost and you're alone and you can't get back again…I will find you darling and I'll bring you home…." Arizona trailed off as Callie stopped playing. She turned to meet the woman's gaze.

Tears trailed down the brunette's cheeks as she gave Arizona a sad smile. The blonde reached up and gently wiped them away. She started to sing once again, "And if you want to cry...I am here to dry your eyes...and in no time...you'll be fine."

Callie's eyes slowly trailed towards the soft lips in front of her and then back to blue orbs.

Arizona swallowed thickly as Callie slowly leaned in to….

RIIIINNNNNGGGGGG

The women nervously jumped at the shrill ring from Arizona's cell phone.

"I'm sorry." She gave Callie an apologetic smile. "It's probably Teddy. I told her I was coming here hours ago. She's probably worried since I never called her back. She usually passes by my house on the way to her apartment."

Callie nodded. Arizona gave her another apologetic smile as she got up to grab the offending cell.

"Hello?"

"Arizona, are you okay?" She heard her best friend worriedly ask.

Arizona rolled her eyes, "Yes, except for...have you ever heard of the term 'Cockblocking'." The blonde teasingly whispered as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Huh?" Teddy asked in confusion.

Arizona chuckled, "Nevermind. I fine. I'm still at Callie's."

"Oh, I'm glad. I was worried when I...wait, you're still at Callie's?"

"Mm hmmm." Arizona confirmed.

"And I am interrupting." Teddy caught on.

"Mm hmmm." Arizona playfully agreed.

Teddy chuckled, "We'll talk later. Good night Robbins."

"Goodnight, Theodora." The blonde teased as she hung up and walked back out to find an amused Callie sitting on the couch.

"Didn't I leave you at the piano?" She playfully asked, much like the brunette had asked her earlier that night.

"You did, but...I felt lonely." Callie smirked.

"Hmmm...so now I have to make it up to you."

"Would be nice."

"What did you have in mind?" Arizona smiled as she plopped herself next to Callie. They shared a knowing smile.

"Before we get into how you can make it to me...I do have one question."

"What's that?" Arizona's dimples popped.

Callie couldn't help but smile back, the blonde was absolutely adorable. "Is it still considered 'cockblocking' if I don't have a...you know?"

Arizona's eyes went wide with embarrassment, "You heard?"

Callie wiggled her eyebrows. Arizona shook her head in amusement.

"Hey, you were going to tell me something earlier." Callie reminded.

Arizona furrowed her eyebrows.

Callie chuckled at the confused look, "Before we got interrupted by Mark...and Teddy."

"And the piano." Arizona stated.

Callie reached her hand out towards Arizona's, "I didn't see that part as an interruption." She whispered.

Arizona softly smiled, "Me neither."

They blushed at the admission.

"So, what were you going to tell me?" Callie quietly asked, Arizona's hand now lay atop of tanned thighs as the brunette traced small circles along the soft skin.

"I was just going to ask if we were going to talk about those papers, and Lisa?" Arizona tried to sway the conversation. She wasn't ready to tell Callie the truth about remembering her as a child or the diary. That diary had so many secrets. Secrets that Arizona wasn't sure Callie was ready to face. She knew Callie's abusive childhood had been the reason for her reaction and close involvement with Lisa's case today.

Callie sadly smiled at the blonde, because after tonight she was more confused than ever. Arizona certainly seemed interested in her, and yet, she clearly did not want to talk about why she cut out early on their date. The brunette decided to just let Arizona be.

"Lisa wasn't…" Callie let out sigh "I um…" The brunette bowed her head as her lips started to tremble. She needed to speak with somebody about what was happening to her, but if the blonde couldn't handle her being a newborn, the truth behind her secret past would surely do her in.

At Callie's sudden change in behavior, Arizona became worried, "Callie, I'm sorry about the date. Please don't…don't cry." Arizona whispered as she rubbed soothing circles on the brunette's back.

Callie looked back up at Arizona with tears in her eyes, "It's not the date. I get it. You don't like me…like that. I do, but…I had a really rough night and…I could really use a friend right now. Not just a colleague."

Arizona reached out and brought Callie in for a hug as the brunette let out a choked sob against her shoulder. The blonde felt guilty for her earlier comment.

"I'm here, Callie. And I do like you...and you like me, remember?." Arizona tried to tease as she continued to soothe Callie until she calmed down a bit.

The brunette nodded as she pulled out of the hug and wiped away at her tears, she let out a nervous chuckle, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to put this on you. I just…"

"It's okay."

"I messed up your blouse." Callie whispered as she reached out to straighten Arizona's t-shirt.

Arizona softly smiled, "What are friends for? And don't think you're being slick by secretly staring at my boobs, Torres." She teased.

Callie nervously chuckled at the comment and her cheeks turned pink, because, okay, yeah…she was staring.

"You caught me." She smiled and nervously bit her lip.

At the sound of the brunette's cute laughter, Arizona couldn't help but be turned on. Suddenly she remembered their closeness at the piano. She wondered what it would be like to have Callie softly laugh in her ear, then blow on it, and then blow on her pus…Oh my God, seriously! What the hell is wrong with me? I mean, friends flirt with each other, right? And have inappropriate thoughts about each other while the other one is talking? Oh, she's talking. She's talking. What is she saying?

"Her name's Eden…and I know this because…she's my sister."

"What?" Arizona asked.

"I um…I have two younger sisters. Half-sisters I guess, but I never thought of them other than my little sisters. My dad would always say…sisters are sisters no matter what." Callie sighed as she thought about her father. She missed him so much.

Arizona looked at Callie with confusion in her eyes, "Wait, if it was Ed…uh, your sister…why didn't she just ask for you? Or tell me she was your…" Arizona trailed off as she looked at the pained look that crossed Callie's features, then she looked around the brunette's apartment once more. No pictures of little sisters anywhere. Callie loved her sisters. Each page of Callie's diary dripped with the love the brunette had for her two younger siblings. The more she read, the more Arizona could tell it was the only reason Callie put up with her stepmother's abuse.

Callie swallowed thickly when she noticed Arizona looking around her apartment for pictures of Callie with other family members, mainly of her sisters. Arizona was putting two and two together. She would now have to let the blonde in on her shameful secret of how she had abandoned her sisters.

"How?" Arizona was at a loss for words. Arizona had suspected, the night the brunette had showed up at her home, that Callie must've lost touch with them at some point. But she just couldn't wrap her head around Callie ever abandoning those girls. There had to be more to the story.

"I ummmm…my stepmother used to hit us. Well, she was their biological mother, my stepmother."

Arizona wanted to speak, tell Callie that she knew all of this, but she just couldn't tell her the truth.

"I abandoned them Arizona. I left them there with that monster and she…" Callie let out a whimper. "I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to leave, I swear." Callie desperately cried.

Arizona quickly brought Callie in for another hug, "Shhh. I know you didn't. I know."

Callie pulled back, her mouth opened and closed a few times and she tried to speak between choked cries, "How…how…cou…could…I've…left…th…them there?"

"You tried your best, Callie. You were just a child yourself." Arizona stated as she lovingly wiped Callie's tears.

Callie swallowed thickly, and Arizona noticed her gaze became empty, "One time, I was…I was in middle school…on the basketball team. I…I had an away game and when I came back home…Aria was standing in the corner of my room naked and facing the wall. She was crying and had welt marks from the belt all over her body."

Arizona shook her head.

"Elena told me that I had to quit the team, because every time I went away Aria became whiny and she wasn't going to deal with it. Plus, if she hit me I couldn't wear the uniform. She beat me that day to make sure I understood. My legs and my arms were all…" Callie trailed off as she bowed her head in shame.

"She knew how to get to me, but you know what?" She asked as she looked back towards Arizona.

"Seeing Aria like that, hurt me more than when she did it to me directly. I…I would always make sure that she wouldn't hit them. I would take beating after beating so she…I would never let her hurt them. I did my best…I swear." Callie cried.

Tears rapidly fell from Arizona's eyes. Hearing the hurt in Callie's voice and seeing the pain in her eyes was a lot harder than reading about it.

"I can't let her hurt them anymore. I can't." Callie's voice was barely above a whisper.

"We won't. I promise. We won't." Arizona stated as she brought Callie in for another hug and soothingly ran her fingers through her hair. "We won't." She whispered into dark locks.

"EDEN?" Elena angrily called from downstairs. The house was a mess.

Tatiana worriedly looked toward her older sister, their mother was home and she seemed mad. Both girls were upstairs.

Tears gathered in Eden's eyes, but she held them back so Tatiana wouldn't notice. "Hide under the bed. I'll be right back."

"Don't go, Eden." Tatiana begged as she grabbed her sister's left arm. "Maybe Aria's right…she'll probably just go to sleep. Just hide with me."

"I'll be fine. Hide, okay?" Eden ordered. She knew if she didn't go down, her mother would come up, then her little sister would also be a target of anger for the older woman.

Tatiana did as she was told and quickly crawled under the bed. She knew not to come out unless she got the secret code from Eden.

Eden quickly ran downstairs as her mother yelled for her again.

"What took you so long?" The older woman slurred. She was definitely drunk.

Eden shrugged.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Elena laughed. Despite the fact that her middle daughter took the brunt of her punishments, she was always the most defiant.

"Wow, you are just like that bitch sister of yours…Callie."

Eden's nostrils flared as she tightened her jaw in anger. She didn't remember Callie, not much, but she remembered her always protecting her and Aria, and the candy bars…she remembered the candy bars, and when she would sing to them.

"You don't like it when I talk about her, do you?"

Eden stared directly at her mother's face, but remained quiet.

Elena smirked. She had to give it to the kid, she was a tough one, "I can't imagine why? She turned out to be a piece of shit. She left you and Aria and never looked back."

Elena got in Eden's face to taunt her, "You going to be like her? Huh? Leave your poor momma behind?"

Eden turned her head slightly and swallowed thickly as she held back tears of anger. Her mother reeked of alcohol.

"What the hell happened to your arm?" Elena asked as she walked towards the refrigerator to grab a beer.

Eden rolled her eyes, "It's broken."

"No shit, Sherlock. I can see that, Eden."

"Then don't ask stupid questions." The girl bit back. As soon as the words left her mouth she felt pain across her face.

Eden stumbled backwards as her mother slapped her left cheek. The young girl brought her uncasted hand up to her stinging face. She immediately felt the wetness in-between her fingers and pulled them back to find blood coming from her lip. Her gaze slowly turned to an angry Elena.

"What have I said about that mouth of yours, Eden? Huh?" She slapped her again.

The girl stumbled slightly, but managed to stand there, stoic. Her cheek hurt like hell, but she would not give her mother the satisfaction of an answer.

"Come here you little shit!" The older woman ordered as she roughly grabbed her daughter's broken arm and dragged her up the stairs. "You're going to learn to respect me."

"Let go of me! Let go!" The teenager struggled against her mother's grip.

"YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME? STOP IT OR TATI WILL GET IT TOO!"

At the threat of Tatiana being punished, Eden stopped pulling away and allowed her mother to drag her into the bathroom. She knew what was coming, but she could handle it.

"That's better." The woman mumbled.

As they got inside the small space, Elena noticed a bottle of pain medication on the counter.

"Did you take these from my room?" She angrily asked and held the bottle up to Eden's face.

Eden quickly shook her head, "Nnnoo. They're mine." She stuttered.

Her mother did not like it when they went into her room, but she wasn't lying. The pills weren't her mother's. They were hers from the free clinic. The doctor had sent her home with a prescription of ten to take every several hours. She hadn't touched one. She had to be alert for when her mother came home.

"LIAR!" Elena accused as she grabbed Eden by her left arm and began to spank her with the bath brush that hung nearby.

"Mmmooooommmaaa, ppplleeeaasseeee…ppplleeeeaassseeee. OWWWWW…pleeeaaasseeee. IIIIIII'mmmmmm ssssoooorrrryyy. Mmmmmooommmaaaaa."

Tatiana shut her eyes and put her hands over her ears as she heard the cries coming from her sister in the bathroom. The little girl started to whimper as her sister's punishment continued and her cries got louder and louder.

"So, what happened?" Arizona asked.

"I got two jobs. I continued to study. I lost my scholarship because I couldn't keep up with the full-time schedule and my two jobs, but I got some student loans and I was getting by." Callie explained.

Arizona nodded. For the first time since she had met Callie, the brunette was finally letting her in on some intimate details about her childhood and her youth. She knew Callie's stepmother would hit her, but Callie didn't know that. And nobody at the hospital seemed to know about this part of Callie's life. Arizona felt incredibly grateful and privileged that Callie had confided in her.

"I got a one bedroom apartment. The lawyer advised as long as I had a room for the girls that would be fine. I could always sleep in the living room. So, that's what I did. It wasn't in the best neighborhood, but it was all I could afford and…I passed the home study, so that was good. I had made friends with an elderly neighbor. I would cook for her and do odd chores, she in turn said she would watch the girls in the afternoons or overnights when I was working."

Arizona smiled. She never realized how much Callie had actually struggled in order to become who she was today.

"Then, we went to court. Everything was looking good for me. Then…I…I don't know how she did it, Arizona, but she…she took off overnight. They were supposed to be watching her, but she somehow got them in the car and took off overnight. I was so close. Just days away from the court taking her rights away. And they would have placed the girls with me. I had already been talking to their guardian ad litem and she felt they would benefit with being placed with me. But then just like that…" Callie trailed off as she shook her head. To this day she still couldn't figure out how Elena had been able to get away.

Arizona furrowed her eyebrows, "What…what happened, Callie?"

Callie angrily laughed, "She was gone. No one knew where. We searched high and low, put out amber alerts, put up flyers, but no one heard from her again."

"Callie?" Arizona said quietly and Callie glanced her way. "Until now. Now's your chance. You can fight again and get those girls. You have the proof again and you can take her to court then the girls will all be safe with you."

"There was no evidence of abuse last time. She was sneaky and never hit us hard enough to need the hospital. Because then the authorities could track her. But when it looked like she was going to lose anyway...she just left. Fled the state and took my family with her." A tear trailed down Callie's cheek.

"Calliope, I'm so sorry."

"There was nothing else I could do." Callie let out a shaky breath.

"Even though we aren't full blood related, they will always be my sisters, you know?"

Arizona nodded in agreement, although she couldn't shake the fact that Callie and the girls weren't full blood related. Her smartass patient from the ER today was a mini Callie, with the exception of the curly hair.

Callie sadly smiled, "I…when I had the money I hired a private investigator to find them but…Elena had taken them and moved again and again without telling anybody. The investigator would find them or get a glimmer of them, then nothing. The trail would go cold. I have been looking for them ever since…until today."

"Callie, did you tell all of this to Aria? Maybe that will change her mind? They're older now and…they can be their own witnesses. They can tell the courts what their mother does to them and that they want to be with you."

"They're scared. You should've seen when I told her I could call the cops. She wants nothing to do with me."

Arizona sadly smiled, "Sometimes…we aren't always sure of what we really want, or need. I…I think you should call the cops. Even if you're not their full blood relative. You are a doctor, and there are teachers now that can testify, and Eden's best friend, Taylor. Plus, you have April and me. You can offer your home as a guardian. You don't have to be full blood related. You're still their sister. We…we could foster them." Arizona spoke a mile a minute.

Callie raised a questioning eyebrow, "We?"

Arizona swallowed thickly, "You…I…I meant you."

Aria finally came back home. After her breakdown at the park, she went to the local coffee shop near their house and brought back some sweets for her and her sisters. She felt guilty for leaving Eden and Tatiana alone, but she needed time to process seeing Callie again after so many years.

She decided that sending her away had been the best option for all of them. Callie hadn't cared or worried about them in over ten years, and now should be no different. Besides, she had a plan in place. She had been saving up money from her two jobs and as soon as she was of legal age she would leave home, rent an apartment, hire an attorney, and get custody of her sisters. Eden and Tatiana would be in school during the day, and Eden could watch Tatiana in the afternoons and evenings while she was away at work. Once Eden was old enough for college, because she would make sure both Eden and Tatiana would go to college, they could figure something out for Tatiana. Maybe an after school program? Or a team sport? Or something…at least until the little girl was old enough to be home alone.

As soon as Aria stepped inside the house, she could feel the negative vibes in the air. She didn't know how to explain it, but whenever her mother had done something to one of her sisters, she could feel it.

The young brunette dropped her bags on the kitchen table and ran upstairs in search of her sisters and her mother. As Aria reached the landing she walked straight towards her mother's room. She carefully placed her hand on the knob and slowly turned it. Her hand shook the whole time.

The girl flinched when the door to her mother's bedroom creaked. She poked her head inside and saw the woman was completely passed out on the bed. She let out a sigh of relief. The light to the bedroom was off, her only source of light came from the TV that had been left on and with very low volume.

As the TV flashed in the background, it caused flashes of light to reflect off of the headboard and her mother's face. The flashes allowed Aria to take in the scene before her. There were several bottles of liquor on her mother's nightstand and an opened prescription bottle. The young woman furrowed her eyebrows as she noticed her mother wasn't snoring like usual. She hesitated at the door before deciding to fully step into her mother's room and walk towards the bed.

The young girl stopped dead in her tracks as the wooden floor creaked beneath the weight of her boots. The last thing she needed was to wake up her mother. She would quickly clean up and turn off the TV like she did every night. Hopefully her mother would be drunk enough to be out until morning and she and her sisters could sleep peacefully, at least for tonight.

As Aria approached the bed, she was able to take everything in a little better. She noticed her mother wasn't moving, twitching, nothing. The pill bottle on the nightstand was Eden's from the free clinic and there was another empty pill bottle laying on the floor.

The young woman swallowed thickly and carefully reached out her hand to place two fingers about an inch away from her mother's nose. She didn't feel any breaths and noticed her chest wasn't heaving up and down.

"Momma?" Aria hesitantly whispered as she tried to shake the woman awake. There was two ways this could go, her mother wouldn't answer because she was not breathing, or, the woman would wake up in a rage. Oddly enough, Aria was afraid of the latter.

"Momma?" She tried yet again. She received no response so she reached for her mother's wrist and tried to find a pulse. There wasn't one.

Aria stood there and stared at her mother's face for what felt like hours, her hand tightly held onto the woman's lifeless wrist. The young girl was in a trance as she tried to process that her mother was no longer alive. No longer able to hit her or her sisters. No longer able to hit Eden, whom her mother seemed to always hit the most.

"Eden?" Aria whispered to herself, which shook her out of the trance she had been in. She quickly ran to find her sister. She had to tell her they were free. They were finally free!

"EDEN?" Aria screamed throughout the hall.

"Eden?" The young girl called again as she entered Eden's bedroom. It was empty.

"Eeedeeenn?" Aria teased when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She knew it was Tatiana hiding under the bed, much like she and Eden use to do when they were little and Callie would tell them to hide.

Aria knowingly walked to Eden's nightstand and opened the top drawer. She grabbed a mini Snickers bar and walked towards the foot of the bed. It was Callie's code for her and Eden when they were little, to let them know it was safe to come out, and it was one of the things Eden had kept up with Tatiana.

She gently tossed the candy bar underneath the bed and heard a giggle almost immediately.

"Come here you." She playfully teased as Tatiana crawled out to meet her.

Aria sat on the floor and leaned her back against the foot of the bed as Tatiana sat on her lap.

"How's it going?" Aria asked.

"Premmmtty Gmmmoood." The little girl mumbled as she bit into her chocolate.

"How long have you been under there?" Aria whispered as she brushed back some hair from her little sister's face.

The little girl shrugged, "I don't know. Momma was really angry and took Eden into the bathroom."

Aria cringed as Tatiana confirmed Eden had been punished, "Was it…was it a bad one?"

Tatiana solemnly nodded, "She cried for a long time, then momma made her eat something."

"Eat something?" Aria curiously asked.

Tatiana nodded again, "Yeah, she kept telling Eden to swallow them all and that she would teach her not to steal. I think Eden didn't like it because she kept making a throw-up noise. It only made momma madder."

Aria opened her mouth a few times as a strangled cry escaped her. She remembered Eden's empty pill bottle in her mother's bedroom. Before Tatiana knew what was happening, Aria sat her on the floor and ran out of the room.

"Aria?" Tatiana worriedly looked on as her sister ran out of the room in tears.

"ARIA?" Tatiana ran after her sister.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Aria demanded as she turned around and pointed at Tatiana.

The little girl did as she was told, but started crying, "Arrriiaaa…I'mmmm sssccaarreeedd."

"I know. I know. It's going to be fine." Aria soothed as she ran back to comfort Tatiana.

"Stay here and don't open your eyes, okay?"

The little girl nodded as Aria ran into the bathroom.

As soon as Aria opened the bathroom door, she screamed. Eden was lying face up, her nose and mouth all bloodied, and she was foaming out the side of her mouth.

"EDEN!" Aria yelled as she threw herself on the floor next to her sister and lifted her head up.

"Eden…Eden. Come on, damn it!" Aria cried as she shook her sister's body and tried to wake her up by slapping her cheeks.

"Arriaaaaa…wwwhhhaaatt'sss wwrroonnnggg wwwittthhh Eeedddeeennn?" Tatiana cried from the hall.

"Nothing…nothing…nothing's wrong." Aria whispered and cried as she gently rocked her sister's body in her arms. The young brunette nervously patted her pants and found her cell phone.

"Oh God!" She cried in frustration when she remembered she had ripped up Callie's card. Now she didn't have any way of contacting her sister.

"TATI?"

"Wwwhhhaaattt?" The little girl continued to sob.

"I…uh…listen to me…go…go outside and…and look for some papers…little pieces of paper…with numbers…little numbers…I…I need to call the doctor…I…" Aria was nervous. She needed to pull herself together.

"Thhhee ddoocccttoor ttthhaat caammee ttoo seeee Eeeedeeen?"

"Yes, her. Her."

"Eeeddeeen gggooottt heeerrr nuuummberrr frrrooomm uuundeerrrr aaa rrrooccckkk."

"What?" Aria looked up in surprise.

"IIIttt'sss iiinnn tthheeee rooooom." The little girl continued to cry. She knew something bad was going on. Aria never got like this. Never.

"Go get it. Go get it, Tati…and bring it back…eyes closed when you come back, okay?"

"Ooookkkaaaay." The little girl ran as fast as she could and found the card Eden had hidden in her room. She ran back to the bathroom.

"Eyes closed!" Aria reminded when she heard her little sister's footsteps quickly approach.

The little girl quickly brought her left hand up to cover her eyes and stuck out the card for Aria to take.

Aria snatched the card and nervously fumbled with her phone to dial the number.

The phone started to ring and she heard somebody come on the line.

"Caaaaallie?" She desperately cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings portrayed in this story, nor any outside works or products mentioned. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

This story is a collaborative work with author, a amcfan000

Trigger Warning: Please be advised this story touches upon the subject of child abuse (in several forms). As a courtesy to the readers, we will caution you all about any chapters which contain abuse before the start of that chapter, and within the chapter, the abuse scenes will be in BOLD letters so that if you wish to skip those parts you may. We tried to write the chapters in a way that even if you chose to skip the abusive scenes, the rest of the chapter and story would flow and make sense.

***Small possible trigger sentence in this chapter***

Amcfan000 A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. We appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows.

Arizona smiled as she looked down at the woman in her arms. Callie had cried herself to sleep over an hour ago. She had advised she wanted to take action and get her sisters back, but she needed to speak with a lawyer first. She needed to make sure that legally that was a possibility. She needed to get statements from their teachers and friends, then petition the court to once again gain access to medical records. She was a doctor now. She could read them. Verify if they were false. She could offer to foster the girls until she could strip their mother's rights away. She had a good job now. She could easily buy a bigger house. Whatever needed to get done, she would do it. She also had to try to win Aria over again. Callie had told Arizona how hurt she was when Aria had looked at her with such hate in her eyes.

Arizona continued to run her fingers through Callie's soft locks. She didn't know who was enjoying it more, the brunette, or her.

"Are you sure this is friendly behavior?" Callie mumbled in her sleep as she nuzzled deeper into Arizona's chest.

Arizona smiled as she tightened her grip around the brunette. It wasn't sexual, or passionate. It was intimate and sweet. She loved the feeling of Callie's warm skin against her own.

"You complaining?"

"No."

"Cause, I could stop." Arizona stilled her hands.

"I wasn't complaining." The brunette sleepily mumbled as she brought her hand up and started moving Arizona's to dig in her hair again.

Arizona chuckled at the action, "You better not be."

"I wasn't." Callie sighed in contentment.

"Oh jeez!" Arizona jumped when she heard Callie's phone ring loudly. The brunette had put some weird Roosting Hen ringtone.

Callie sleepily chuckled at the blonde's reaction, "I have a hard time waking up in the mornings."

Arizona smirked as she reached over to silence the ringtone, but saw the strange number on Callie's caller ID.

"Callie?"

"Hmmm." The brunette was still half asleep.

"Most people that call you are people you know in your contacts list, right?"

"Um…hmmm."

"There's no name and it's a Seattle number."

"Voicemail."

"What…what if it's your sisters?"

At the idea of Aria or Eden calling, Callie jumped right up and grabbed the phone from Arizona.

"Hello?" She hurriedly answered.

"Caaaaallie? It's Aria." She heard her sister cry on the other end.

"It's me, Chiquitina. It's me. I'm here. I'm here, baby. I…Aria, I'm so glad you ca…"

"Callie, she's hurt. Pleeeassseee ccooommmee."

Callie worriedly looked towards Arizona, "Who is hurt, Aria?"

"E…Eedeeen. She's barely breathing."

"Aria, I'm going to call the ambulance." Callie's voice cracked.

"NO!" Aria warned. If they came, they would think Eden tried to kill herself and they would separate them. Nobody ever wanted three sisters, especially a suicidal one. She couldn't risk Tatiana being somewhere where they could sexually abuse her. At least here, she and Eden could protect her from their mother's punishments.

"Aria! She needs an ambulance."

"Never mind! I shouldn't have called. I knew you wouldn't help. I don't know why I thought this would be any different from before." The young girl cried as she went to hang up.

"Okay, no ambulance!" Callie desperately shouted into the phone so that Aria would stay on the line.

Arizona's eyes went wide when she heard Callie say no ambulance. The brunette held up her hand.

"No ambulance, okay?" Callie whispered to Aria as she heard her sister's whimpers on the other side of the phone.

"Okay." The teenager quietly agreed. Callie could tell she was scared out of her mind.

Callie covered the phone's speaker with her hand, "Please grab my medical bag." She whispered to Arizona.

"Aria, we are on our way, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you know CPR?" Callie asked her sister.

"I…no." Aria shamefully admitted. "Oh God! Why didn't I learn CPR? Especially in this house. I'm so dumb." She cried.

"That's okay. Hey, listen…Aria, you are not dumb, okay?"

"Okay." She whispered in a voice so small that it reminded Callie of when Aria was just six-years old.

"Eden's still breathing, right?"

"Y…yes."

"Okay. Elevate her head by the back of her neck."

"Okay."

"Okay, good, next…" Callie started explaining, but then heard the line go dead.

"Aria? Aria? ARIA?"

"What happened?" Arizona asked as she frantically ran back into the living room with Callie's medical bag and a pair of jeans for the brunette.

"The line went dead and now it's going straight to voicemail." Callie gratefully took the proffered jeans and started to slip them on. She was surprisingly calm for the situation. Arizona knew that Doctor Torres had taken over the brunette's body, and not big sister Callie.

"Let's go. We can keep trying while you drive." Arizona advised as they ran out of the apartment.

"Tati." Aria called.

"Yes." The little girl answered, her hands still covered her eyes.

"Go downstairs. Wait for the doctor to come. Her name is Callie. When you see her, let her in."

Tatiana nodded, eyes still closed, "What does she look like?"

Aria looked up at the question, a small smile graced her lips as she remembered what her older sister looked like from earlier this afternoon. She was a little older, but she was more beautiful than Aria had remembered.

"She's really pretty." Aria whispered.

Tatiana nodded and turned to run downstairs.

Aria let out a whimpered cry as she brought Eden up and laid the unconscious girl's head on her lap. Her sister's breaths were shallow, but she was still breathing. She lovingly passed her hands over Eden's curly locks.

"I'm sorry, Eden. I'm sorry I left tonight. I love you. I'm so sorry. Please…please just live…for me and Tati." She whispered in the girl's ear. "Just live."

Callie and Arizona peeled into the driveway of the house Callie had visited earlier. The brunette didn't even look at the directions again. She had committed the address and the way here to memory ever since this afternoon.

Arizona had argued with Callie that they should've called the ambulance, but Callie was speeding and weaving in and out of traffic. She made it to the house in less than ten minutes, of which Arizona calculated should've easily been a fifteen to twenty minute drive.

As they got to the front door, a little girl of about six or seven opened it, "What's your name?" She got out, and both women could see she had been crying.

"I'm Callie." The brunette's voice cracked.

"The doctor?"

Callie nodded, "Yes, and I need to see Eden right away, okay honey?"

Tatiana opened the door all the way, "She's upstairs in the bathroom." The little girl sadly whispered.

Callie quickly ran inside. Arizona stepped in behind the brunette and made sure to lock the door behind her. The little girl watched as the blonde lady locked the front door.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked as she blocked Arizona from going up the steps and behind Callie.

Arizona smiled down at the little girl, "I'm Callie's friend and another doctor. I'm a kid doctor, so I can help your sister."

"Aria only said Callie. You're a stranger."

"I know honey, but I know all about you, and Aria, and Eden." Arizona sort of lied. She knew about Eden and Aria, but not this little one. Obviously she was too young and wasn't born when Callie had left ten years ago.

"What's my name?" The little girl challenged.

"Tati." Arizona remembered the picture in Eden's jacket from the ER.

The little girl suspiciously looked back at Arizona, but dropped her arms from where she had them outstretched across the length on the stairs.

"Thank you." Arizona stated as she quickly ran up to help Callie.

"She's breathing, barely." Callie stated as Arizona joined her. She had already cleared her sister's airway.

"Let's start an IV line and call the ambulance. We need to get her stomach pumped." Arizona knowingly stated as she checked the girl's heartbeat. She reached into the medical bag that Callie had carried up the stairs and started to prepare an IV.

Aria watched as Callie and the other woman talked in code while they pinched, poked, and prodded Eden.

Callie left Arizona to work on Eden while she reached for her phone and started to dial 9-1-1. She didn't get past the second number when Aria snatched the phone out of her hands.

Callie looked up in surprise and Arizona halted her movements. Both women shared a worried look before Callie looked back towards Aria.

"She needs an ambulance." She firmly stated.

"They'll think she tried to kill herself. Just give her whatever medicine and wait till she wakes up." Aria stated, her voice came out a lot shakier than she wanted.

"It doesn't work like that, Aria."

"It works how I say it works! Either fix her here, or leave." The teen threatened as her breathing became labored.

"You want to let your little sister die because you're being selfish?" Callie asked with a hint of anger.

"Calliope." Arizona softly warned.

Aria's eyes angrily met Callie's, "That's rich coming from you."

Callie calmed her breathing as she stood up and decisively moved towards Aria. She didn't have time for this.

The teen flinched and protectively brought her hands up to cover her face. Callie momentarily slowed her pace at her sister's reaction as she carefully reached out and grabbed her phone from Aria.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"This is Dr. Calliope Torres, I need an ambulance at…" Callie continued to speak to the operator all the while looking at Aria.

Aria shook her head and ran out of the bathroom.

The ambulance came and took Eden. Arizona, Callie, and her two sisters, followed behind in Callie's car. The girls sat in the back and quietly took in their surroundings. Arizona noticed Dr. Callie had exited the building a long time ago, and now big sister Callie was in the driver's seat as the woman's left leg nervously bounced up and down.

They reached Seattle Presbyterian Hospital. The girls' home was smack dab in the middle of Seattle Presbyterian and Seattle Grace Mercy West, Callie had told the ambulance driver to take Eden to Seattle Pres. Arizona didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. She knew at their hospital, Callie's friends…her family…would take the utmost care of Eden, but they'd also bombard Callie with a thousand and one questions.

They parked in the Emergency Services Garage and ran inside. Aria was careful to keep Tatiana close. They walked up to the front desk and were informed that Eden was currently being taken care of and that they'd have to wait for the doctor to come find them with an update. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours.

"I uh…I got you a coffee…and a hot chocolate…for the little one." Callie nervously stated as she walked up to Aria, who held the other little girl in her lap.

They were sitting in the waiting room waiting to hear news about Eden's condition.

Aria looked up with the hate filled eyes, "She's lactose intolerant."

"Okay, uh…I'll get her a…juice or something." Callie nervously stated as she looked around the waiting room for a vending machine, but mostly to avoid Aria's gaze.

"She's not thirsty. I don't want your coffee. And when Eden wakes up…we're out of here."

Callie sighed, "It's not that easy, Chiquitina."

Aria scoffed at the term Callie use to use for her when she was little, "If you hadn't noticed…I'm not six anymore. Time didn't stop just because you went away."

Callie swallowed thickly and nodded her head, "I know." She sadly whispered as she walked away and sat next to Arizona.

Aria rolled her eyes.

"Why are you being so mean?" Tatiana quietly asked.

Aria worriedly looked towards Tatiana, "I'm not. It's grown-up stuff, okay?"

Tatiana nodded.

"You sleepy?"

The little girl nodded again. Aria smiled as she pressed her little sister's head to her chest and begin to sing softly in her ear.

Callie watched Aria in wonderment. She was so tall, so smart, so beautiful, and just absolutely perfect. She had missed so much these last ten years.

The brunette felt a hand take her own. She sadly smiled as she looked over towards Arizona.

"Sorry." She apologized to the woman.

Arizona furrowed her eyebrows, "Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm sure this is hardly how you wanted to spend your night."

Arizona thoughtfully looked at the brunette, "My father always taught me...family comes first. I meant what I said earlier, I'm here for you Callie."

"Thank you, Arizona. You don't how much that means to me." Callie sniffled. Arizona clasped her hand even tighter.

"I wish they would tell us something about, Eden." Callie worriedly whispered. "I'm not use to this."

"What's that?"

"Being on the other side...being the worried family member in the hospital's lobby."

Arizona nodded, "Did you get a chance to talk to her...when you went to their house earlier?"

Callie shook her head, "I saw her from far away. I wish I would've. I just...I wonder what she's like now, you know?"

"She's a bit of a smartass." Arizona teased as she bumped the brunette's shoulder with her own. Callie chuckled.

"But, she seemed like one heck of a little badass...like her sister." Arizona lovingly whispered.

Callie softly smiled, she was grateful for the blonde's presence right now, "I'm really glad you're here with me, Arizona."

"Me too." They shared a knowing smile.

"Dr. Torres? Dr. Robbins?"

Callie and Arizona quickly stood to greet Eden's doctor. Aria was not far behind. Callie was afraid Aria would interrupt the doctor and tell her they weren't Eden's family, but the young woman stood back and allowed Callie and Arizona to take the lead.

"How is she?" Callie worriedly asked.

"She's fine. She's still a little out of it, but her vitals are good, no lasting trauma. She's a bit sore from the stomach pump and the…she was beaten pretty badly."

Aria's gaze shamefully fell to the floor.

Callie nodded as the doctor continued her diagnosis.

"Luckily, she spit out or threw-up most of the medication, which leads me to believe whoever hit her tried to force them down her throat, but she's not talking."

Callie let out an uneasy breath, "Thank you, doctor. We'll handle it."

"I'll have to make a formal report and alert the property authorities. She's underage and you both know the protocol."

Callie and Arizona nodded yet again.

"When can we see her?" Callie eagerly asked.

"Give us about five minutes and then you can come on back."

"Thank you, doctor." Arizona stated.

The doctor nodded and walked away.

"I know I've already put you out so much tonight, but...will you watch the little one while Aria and I go back?" Callie's eyes pleaded with Arizona.

"You're not putting me out." The blonde replied.

"I am." Callie nervously chuckled. "But I appreciate you being here. I really do. I don't think I could've…"

Arizona cut Callie off, "Hey, I meant what I said. Stop apologizing and stop thanking me. I want to be here. Now, go ahead and check on your sister. I'll be here for as long as you need me. Okay?" Arizona tenderly stated. Callie gratefully nodded and then she and Aria made their way down the hall.

"Calliope?" Arizona called out.

Callie quickly jogged back to her.

"Tati."

Callie furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

Arizona smiled towards Callie, she was quickly learning that 'what', was one of Callie's favorite words.

"If you want Aria to start liking you again, you should learn the little one's name…and stop calling her the little one." She teased.

"Oh, what is it?" Callie whispered as she looked back to make sure Aria couldn't hear them.

Arizona smiled, Callie must've forgotten about this afternoon's picture from Eden's jacket, "It's Tati."

"Learn the other, non-blood related, little sister's name…Tati…got it."

Arizona chuckled as she disapprovingly shook her head at the brunette.

"Arizona, I…" Callie trailed off. Now that Eden was out of the woods the brunette really wanted to do something she had been desiring since their earlier piano session.

"I wanted to um...the thing is I...earlier tonight at they ummm..." Callie whispered as her eyes nervously met blue ones. "I just…oh, what the hell…" She mumbled to herself as she reached out and dug her hands into golden locks.

Before Arizona could register what was happening she felt the brunette's hands gently cradle her face as soft lips connected with her own.

A soft moan escaped Arizona as the taste of cherry chapstick hit her senses and Callie's perfume lingered in the air. Her own hands reached out and drew the brunette in by the waist. Callie let out a soft whimper when their centers touched at the contact.

They continued for several seconds until Callie pulled back slightly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She rested her forehead against the blonde's, her hands still gently holding onto Arizona's face as their soft labored breaths mixed in with one another's.

"I'm sorry…I don't know why I just did that. I just..." Callie worriedly stated. Although Arizona reciprocated, she felt she had caught the blonde off guard.

"Callie, it's fine." Arizona whispered.

Callie sighed, "You're just saying that. I shouldn't have...Arizona, I…I know you don't think of me like that, and now is not the time to be getting into all of this...we never even...our date was…" Callie trailed off. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself."

"Callie, stop worrying so much. I liked it. Really." Arizona admitted.

"Really?" Callie pulled back to catch the blonde's gaze.

Arizona chuckled, "Yes, really. I...I've been waiting for that kiss all night. Actually, I've been waiting for it for about two months now...since our date."

"But I thought..." Callie trailed off with a hint of confusion. Arizona had bailed on their date. Said she didn't date newborns.

"Callie, I really did like it. And believe me I have been waiting for it."

Callie hungrily bit her lip at the woman's admission as she looked her up and down, something Arizona found to be extremely hot at the moment.

"And we'll definitely talk about that night soon. I owe you that."

"I look forward to it." Callie whispered as they shared a knowing smile.

"Can we go now?" An agitated sounding Aria asked.

The teen was standing at the end of the hall, arms crossed as she angrily tapped her foot. Her eyes had widened in surprise when Callie had kissed the blonde doctor that had been accompanying them all night, and now they were practically eye sexing each other.

Callie sighed, "I should…" She hooked her thumb and pointed behind her.

Arizona nodded, "Yeah."

Callie nodded goodbye and headed down the hall.

"So, you're a lesbian now?" The girl asked as Callie finally caught up with her.

Callie could hear the snarky tone behind the teen's comment.

"I'm bisexual. I just couldn't explore it since I had to deal with your crazy ass mother." The older woman replied. Aria wanted to be snotty? Callie could do snotty. Hell, she wrote the book on snotty.

Aria angrily squinted her eyes in Callie's direction.

"What?" Callie questioned. She doesn't remember Aria ever being like this. Yeah, well, that's what happens when you abandoned her and left her in the hands of that monster.

Aria huffed, "I can't wait till you leave again. It's what you do best anyways."

Callie smirked, "And yet…it's completely the opposite of what you want me to do…isn't it?"

"It's really not. Eden's in the hospital and you're practically filming a porno in the middle of the lobby with your little girlfriend. Yet, I'm the selfish one? So please believe me when I say...the faster you leave…the better." Aria gave her a challenging glare.

Callie swallowed thickly as she held back her tears. Aria's words stung like hell.

The girl rolled her eyes and angrily bumped her shoulder into Callie's as she stepped around her and into Eden's room.

Callie let out a sigh as she wiped some tears that had escaped her. She headed into Eden's room to face both teens all the while knowing that the road to win back her sisters trust would not be an easy one.

As she stepped inside, Callie nervously stood by the door. All of a sudden she really didn't want to do this. She really didn't even know Eden. Eden was barely four when Callie left. She wondered if Eden would even remember her at all.

"Aria." Eden cried as soon as the girl had stepped closer to her bed.

"I'm sorry, Aria. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get us in trouble. I didn't. I didn't mean to come to the hospital. I just…I couldn't. I couldn't stop her. Please believe me. I'm sorry." Eden apologized in between choked sobs.

"Shhh. There's nothing to be sorry about, okay? You didn't do anything wrong." Aria soothed as she brushed back Eden's hair. It was matted and sweaty from the beating her mother had given her, mixed with the forced overdose.

"Where's Tati? I couldn't, Aria…I couldn't protect her…" Eden whimpered as she desperately searched Aria's face.

"Hey, she's okay, Eed. She's here. She's just outside. She's okay."

Eden let out a choked sob as she nodded her head, "Did momma do anything to her? I couldn't…I couldn't protect her. I messed up."

"She's fine, okay? I swear. She's fine. We're all fine now. We're all fine. You didn't mess up. We're…we're all fine." Aria stated as she rocked Eden back and forth and whispered into her hair.

Eden continued to cry and apologize while Aria tried her best to calm her down. Callie couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes. She couldn't help but feel guilty. How many times had this same scene played out between the sisters? How many times had they had to almost lose their lives at the hands of their mother? How many sleepless nights of pain, bruises, and beatings had they endured without their big sister there to protect them?

"Hey…" Aria tenderly stated as she pulled back and lifted Eden's head so that they were staring at each other, "And you're okay too?" Aria let out a whimpered cry. She wouldn't know what she'd do if anything ever happened to Eden or Tatiana.

Eden nodded.

"That's all that matters. You scared me, you know that?" Aria let out a nervous laugh, her voice still raspy from crying.

Eden smiled back at Aria. The older sister placed several kisses on the girl's forehead and cheeks before she brought her back in for another hug, where she continued to plant kisses into Eden's hair.

After several minutes, Eden noticed the unannounced visitor that stood nervously by her hospital room door, "Callie?" The girl whispered.

Callie's head snapped up and tears trailed down her cheeks at the sound of Eden's voice. She hadn't heard Eden say her name in so long. She left when Eden had just turned four, and her L's sounded like W's back then. Although it was music to Callie's ears, she did notice the uncertainty in Eden's voice when she had called her, almost as if she didn't know who Callie was…probably because technically, she didn't. That thought alone managed to bring to the surface Callie's guilt yet again.

"Hey, Curly Sue." Callie's voice cracked as she walked towards Eden.

Eden smiled at the term of endearment.

Aria placed a protective hold around Eden and warningly glanced towards Callie as she neared the bed. The look did not go unnoticed by Callie, but she ignored Aria for the time being. Arizona was right, she was going to have to win Aria over, but right now her focus was on Eden recuperating and making sure she got custody of all three girls.

Eden nervously smiled at Callie, "I used to twirl your hair around my finger to go to sleep…I think."

Callie let out a soft whimper, "Yeah, you remember that?"

Eden nodded, "And you would sing to me…that song from that telenovela you use to watch."

Callie chuckled, "Which in hindsight, a three-year old should not have been watching." Callie remembered it had love scenes, death, and so many more racy things.

Eden shrugged, "I liked the song."

Callie nodded, "I liked singing it to you."

"Aria, will you go get me a chocolate bar…or something?" Eden asked. She wanted to be able to talk to Callie. They needed her help. Callie was their ticket to safety.

Aria worriedly looked between Eden and Callie and then back to Eden, "You uh…you hate chocolate." Aria nervously stated. She couldn't leave Callie alone with Eden.

Callie furrowed her eyebrows, "She had like three empty candy wrappers in her jacket pocket." She remembered from when she and Arizona searched it at the hospital earlier that day.

Eden smirked, "You went through my jacket?"

"No, I was…we were…what happened was um..."

"Eden's right. You shouldn't have invaded her privacy like that. Besides, it's none of your business what she does or doesn't eat. I mean, you didn't worry about it for the last ten years, why start now?"

"Aria." Eden quietly whispered for her sister to stop. She wasn't mad at Callie for searching, she just thought she'd tease the older woman.

"NO! OKAY, NO! SHE DOESN'T GET TO DO THIS." Aria angrily screamed.

"She can't just waltz back into our lives and think it's going to be unicorns and rainbows. I have a plan, Eden! I have a plan and she's ruining it!" The older girl stated as tears of anger rolled down her cheeks.

Callie bowed her head in shame. Aria was hurt…and she had every right to be.

"Plans change." Eden softly stated as her eyes silently pleaded with Aria's.

Aria scoffed, "You're taking her side now?"

"There are no sides, Aria. What sides?"

Aria shook her head in disbelief as she angrily walked out of her sister's hospital room and slammed the door behind her.

Callie and Eden both jumped at the loud noise made by the heavy wooden door.

"Do you think she'll bring me back the chocolate bar?" The teenager jokingly mumbled as wiggled her eyebrows towards Callie.

Callie couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. She liked getting to know this Eden. Teenage, big girl, Eden. This was a side of her that she hadn't really gotten to know when the little girl was only four, but she was definitely falling in love.

"For the record…I do eat chocolate. I have no clue what is up with her."

Callie nodded, "And the little…uh…Tati…does she drink milk?"

"Random question much."

"No, I know. Aria just said…"

Eden bit her lip, "She drinks milk. Aria just hates your guts."

Callie nodded again, "Thanks."

Eden shrugged, "I can't blame her. You did leave and break your promise."

"Is that what she told you?"

"It's the truth."

"Your truth."

"Two sides to every story…and all that, right?" The teenager asked as she sadly looked at Callie.

"Yeah, something like that."

Eden nodded.

"You don't hate me." Callie pointed out.

"Maybe I do. Maybe you're just a better alternative than 'Mommie Dearest'."

Callie swallowed thickly and a look of hurt flashed across her eyes.

"Eden, you um…you have to start talking about what happened to you so that the proper authorities can be called." Callie awkwardly cleared her throat.

"I fell and hit my head on the bathroom floor." Eden expertly lied.

Callie tilted her head and warningly looked at the young girl, "And the pills?"

"I broke my arm today. They prescribed me a bottle. I must be a lightweight. They're what caused me to faint."

Callie scoffed as she incredulously shook her head, "So, you almost overdosed on your 'prescribed amount of pills'?"

"Yup!"

Callie squinted her eyes and got closer to Eden as her hands tightly gripped the bed rails of the hospital bed, "Stop lying, Eden! You and I both know that's not what happened. Stop protecting her!"

Eden flinched as Callie got close, but the taller brunette didn't invade her personal space. The girl swallowed thickly, "I know you think I'm protecting my mom."

"Aren't you?"

"I'm protecting Tati. Aria says…"

"You think going back home to that monster is protecting her? It's keeping Tati safe? Aria is not thinking straight right now, Eden. Her anger for me is clouding her judgment, but you have to think. You have to do what's right for you and your sisters."

"I don't know what's right anymore!" Eden yelled in frustration.

Tears gathered in Callie's eyes. Her sisters were so messed up physically, and emotionally. And she was to blame.

"Aria and I were sent to a foster home once before and our foster father would hurt Aria. She doesn't want that for Tati...and neither do I."

"Hurt Aria how?" Callie worriedly asked.

"He would…" The young girl trailed off and darted her eyes towards the door when Aria walked back into the room. She bowed her head and nervously fidgeted with her blanket as she avoided eye contact with Aria and Callie.

"I got you your candy." Aria stated as she handed the bar to Eden but never once took her eyes off of Callie.

Callie's eye caught Eden's casted arm as she reached for the candy, "It's not set properly."

Eden and Aria both furrowed their eyebrows.

"What?" Eden asked.

"Your arm. It's not set properly." Callie pointed to her little sister's arm.

Eden was awkwardly twisting it and favoring her upper shoulder, which was a clear indication that it wasn't set properly.

"So is she going to stay all weird like that?" Aria worriedly asked.

Callie couldn't help but smile. It was the first time she hadn't heard an attitude in Aria's voice. She knew it was mostly Aria's worry for Eden, but still, it was good not to hear anger in the girl's voice when she spoke to her.

"Aria? Do I look that bad?" Eden worriedly asked as she searched both Aria and Callie's faces.

Callie smiled, "I can talk to the doc to reset it and cast it myself."

"If you want, that is?" She nervously followed-up.

Eden looked towards Aria. Aria nodded in agreement as her sister's eyes silently pleaded with her. The exchange did not go unnoticed by Callie. It was clear that Eden or Tatiana would only make a move if Aria okayed it.

Just then Doctor Sanders walked back into the room, "Eden, how are we feeling?"

"Better."

Dr. Sanders smiled, "That's great. If your numbers are stable overnight, you'll probably go home tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Eden just nodded. If Dr. Sanders only knew what was waiting for her at home, she wouldn't be smiling so much.

"Uh, Doctor Torres?" Dr. Sanders looked towards the taller brunette.

"Yes?"

"May we talk…outside?"

Callie nodded and headed towards the door.

Dr. Sanders turned to the girls, "Visiting hours are almost over and only one guest in the rooms overnight. Okay?"

Aria and Eden both nodded as Callie and Dr. Sanders stepped out into the hall.

"I called Child Services." Dr. Sanders admitted.

Callie let out a shaky breath as she threw her hands in her back pockets.

"They talked with Dr. Robbins. They need to speak with you. They're your sisters, right?"

"Uh…" Callie trailed off.

Dr. Sanders smiled, "Tell them the truth. If you're willing to take the girls in, no bloodlines, or lack thereof, will make a difference. They can get the right emergency orders in place until everything is settled in a court of law. As long as you can provide a safe environment."

Callie nodded, "Thank-you."

"You're welcome." Dr. Sanders started to walk away.

"Uh, Dr. Sanders?"

The doctor turned around.

"Eden's arm…it's badly casted. I'd like to…"

"Dr. Robbins said you were Ortho."

Callie smiled.

"I'll have my nurse give you privileges and get you the right supplies."

"Thanks." Callie let out another shaky breath.

"Thanks." She mumbled yet again to no one in particular seeing as Dr. Sanders had already walked away.

The brunette ran a nervous hand through her hair and then walked off to look for Arizona and the social worker.

"So, what's the plan?" Eden asked Aria now that they were alone.

Aria nervously paced in front of her sister's bed. Their mother was dead, social services had been called, and Callie was a pain in the ass. She had no plan…not a good one anyways.

"We'll run away as soon as they spring you tomorrow. I have some money saved. We can take momma's van, and…"

"Run away? Are you crazy?" Eden asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Eden, you don't know what's going on. This is…this isn't…I…" Aria shook her head. "Momma's dead."

"What?"

"She's dead! She's dead!" Aria yelled in frustration. Her mother's death was ruining her plan. Now they'd have to be placed with a guardian for sure.

Tears gathered in Eden's eyes.

"Are you crying?" Aria asked with a hint of anger.

Eden shook her head, "She was horrible sometimes, but she was our mother Aria. What…what's wrong with you?"

"Sometimes? All the time, Eden. All the time. Especially to you."

"Well, what do you feel?"

"I don't feel anything. I'm not sad. I'm not happy. I'm numb. But I am thankful. I'm thankful that when we get home tomorrow nobody is going to be waiting with a belt to 'teach us a lesson'."

Both sisters awkwardly stared at each other.

"Does Callie know?" Eden asked.

"No. And she won't find out because she doesn't need to find out. We'll go home tomorrow while she tries to be a superhero and save her little sisters from their abusive mother. She has to get special permission or something…I'm sure it takes time. While she's doing that, we run…far away."

Eden's eyes worriedly opened, "We can't run. We have to tell the cops momma is dead. I'm sure it's against the law or something to leave a dead body without saying anything."

"Maybe we didn't know." Aria replied.

"Aria, I think we should ask Callie. She'll know…"

"What is this all of a sudden? Does Callie know? Let's ask Callie? Callie this, Callie that. I'm the older sister. I say what goes. Forget Callie! Do you hear me? FORGET CALLIE!"

Before Eden could speak up, Callie entered the room. She had heard Aria yelling at Eden to forget about her.

"Only one visitor overnight." Callie stated as she warningly looked towards Aria.

"One of me and none of you equals one." Aria sent a snarky smirk Callie's way.

Callie smiled, "I'm re-casting her arm. Estas de mas Aria." (You're the extra one.)

The girl angrily shook her head.

"Arizona will take you and Tatiana to my place and stay with you for the night."

Eden worriedly looked towards Aria. Staying at Callie's? That was definitely not part of her sister's plan.

"And this was all just decided without any input from me?" Aria asked as she crossed her arms.

"Tati was all for it." Callie stated with a triumphant smile.

"She's six." Aria angrily bit.

"And so was the social worker." Callie stated, another triumphant smile. "She's in her late thirties." She whispered with a wink.

Aria's chest angrily heaved up and down as her fists clenched at her sides.

Eden's eyes worriedly jumped from Callie to Aria, and back again.

Aria broke her gaze from Callie. The older brunette had a way of getting to her, but she wasn't about to let Callie break her, especially not in front of Eden.

"I'm going." She told Eden. "But, remember what we talked about." She warningly stated as she gave Eden a kiss goodnight.

Eden nodded.

"Niiigggghhhhhttttt." Callie teasingly bellowed after Aria as the girl walked by her.

"Go to hell!" Aria yelled before walking out the room.

Callie smiled as the door once again slammed behind the teen.

"You shouldn't bother her." Eden whispered.

Callie worriedly looked back towards Eden, "I…she's being snarky, and difficult. She's…she's use to calling the shots Eden, but I'm here now. You and Tati have to learn to trust me and listen to me."

"I don't even know you." Eden stated as she stared directly into Callie's eyes.

"You do. You just don't remember, but we'll get there, okay?" Callie stated, her voice thick with emotion.

Eden shrugged and looked away.

Callie let out a sigh. It was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings portrayed in this story, nor any outside works or products mentioned. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

 

Trigger Warning: Please be advised this story touches upon the subject of child abuse (in several forms). As a courtesy to the readers, we will caution you all about any chapters which contain abuse before the start of that chapter, and within the chapter, the abuse scenes will be in BOLD letters so that if you wish to skip those parts you may. We tried to write the chapters in a way that even if you chose to skip the abusive scenes, the rest of the chapter and story would flow and make sense.

***Small possible trigger sentence in this chapter***

Amcfan000 A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. We appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Sorry for the late post. It's been a rough week. Longer chapter to make up for it.

Arizona tiredly walked into Callie's apartment, an equally tired Aria followed behind as she carried a fast asleep Tatiana. Turns out this was more of a, 'your mother's drunk so you'll sleepover a friend's house' type of set-up until they could investigate tonight's incident with Eden further. At least, that's what the social worker had stated. Apparently, she was good friends with Arizona, because of a few peds cases they had together from the hospital. She was writing her report, and the police would start an official investigation, but she would allow it for tonight as if they had stayed at the hospital waiting for Eden's final diagnosis.

"Uh, Callie said her roommate usually stays at her boyfriend's. She hasn't been home in weeks. So, we'll have the place to ourselves." Arizona tenderly smiled towards the teen.

She only received a nod in response.

"You could lay her down on the bed." Arizona signaled to a sleeping Tatiana.

"Couch is fine." Aria stated as she walked over and carefully laid Tatiana down.

"Okay." Arizona mumbled. "Do you uh…want to shower and change? I'm sure Callie has something you could…"

"No offense, but I really don't want to be here. I'm kind of stuck and forced at the moment. If you could just do your own thing and I'll do mine until morning comes and my sisters and I can go back to our lives? That would be great."

Arizona slowly nodded as the teenager settled in on the couch next to her sister. She brought Aria some blankets and a pillow, before grabbing the smaller couch for herself.

Aria carefully watched as Arizona settled herself in on the loveseat to the left of her and turned off the living room lamp. The apartment instantly became dark and the strange noises that both women were not accustomed to filled the night air.

"So how come you don't go to sleep in yours and Callie's bed?" Aria whispered after about twenty minutes.

Arizona couldn't help but smile into the darkness. The teenager was on the defensive most of the time, but throughout the night Arizona had caught little parts of her façade breaking. Although the teen would probably never agree, Arizona saw a lot of Callie in her.

"It's not our bed." Arizona quietly spoke into the dark.

"Aren't you like girlfriends or something?"

'Or something.' Arizona thought to herself. "If we were, would you be okay with that?"

"I'm not a homophobe if that's what you're asking."

Arizona smiled, "So, you're okay with Callie dating women?"

"I'm okay with you dating women. And anything Callie does will just piss me off regardless, and it has nothing to do with her speaking the vagina monologues."

Arizona giggled, "Did you seriously just say 'vagina monologues'?"

Aria chuckled, "Sorry."

"What are they teaching you kids nowadays. I swear I'm going to have to give a class." Arizona teased.

Aria couldn't help but chuckle even more at the blonde.

The silence soon engulfed them yet again.

"Goodnight Aria."

"Night."

"She really does love you, you know."

Silence.

"There's always two sides to every story. Please don't forget that, okay?" Arizona whispered.

Silence.

"Okay."

Arizona smiled as the teen answered. Aria probably didn't know it yet, but she loved Callie just as much as the older brunette loved her.

"There. All done." Callie smiled as she finished re-casting Eden's arm. She chose blue as it used to be Eden's favorite color when she was little. That and the fact that Eden hadn't spoken a word since Aria left, except to tell Callie blue was fine.

Callie sighed at the silent treatment, "Eden, I'm trying here. Can you please acknowledge that I'm talking to you? That I'm sitting here?"

"Thanks." The young girl briefly looked towards Callie as she lifted up her casted arm.

"You're welcome." Callie sadly mumbled when the teen quickly turned her gaze away again.

"Do you want me to sign it?" Callie whispered.

"Nope." Eden stated without looking towards Callie. She continued to stare blankly at some TV show. The volume wasn't even turned up.

Callie nodded, "Why not?" She immediately questioned.

Eden turned to meet Callie's gaze with a hint of annoyance, "Are you a masochist?"

Callie smirked, "No."

"Then why do you keep asking me questions when I'm obviously ignoring you?"

"Trying."

"What?"

"You're trying to ignore me, but it's not really working out. So, can I sign the cast?"

Eden tried to hide her smile. Callie was relentless.

"Aria would be pissed if you signed it first."

"All the more reason to do it." Callie wiggled her eyebrows and Eden finally chuckled.

"I don't really ever get them signed." She mumbled.

Callie nodded, "How many have you had?"

Eden shrugged, "Like eight?" Tears gathered in Callie's eyes. "This is the first time it wasn't my mom's fault though, so, yay for that." The teen teased.

Callie sadly smiled, "Maybe we should sign it then?"

"I don't have a lot of friends. I don't want to only have like three signatures and be looked at like some loser who couldn't even get her cast signed."

"Okay." Callie agreed as she got up to clean up her supplies. "But for the record, I'm sure you'd get a lot of signatures. I would make all the nurses and doctors sign before you left."

"Pity signatures?"

Callie chuckled and made a face, "Worse than only three, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. Way worse."

Callie smiled as she finished cleaning up, grabbed an extra blanket and a pillow from the linen closet inside of Eden's room, and then came back to sit in the recliner next to Eden's bed. The brunette tried to get comfortable and fluffed her pillow. She used the remote hanging off the side of Eden's bed to turn off the main light inside the room. Now the only light was the soft one being reflected off of the TV.

"What are you watching?" The brunette finally had to ask as she continued to stare at the TV, which still had the volume turned down. She had no clue how Eden could keep up.

"Monsters Inside Me."

"Is it about monsters? You don't believe in that crap, do you?"

"No, Miss Judgmental."

"Sorry." Callie worriedly mumbled.

"And, it's not the under your bed kind of monsters, but I do believe in monsters. People…people can sometimes be monsters." Eden sadly whispered.

Callie felt pain take over her heart. Her little sisters had experienced so much pain and hurt in their short lifetimes. She just wanted to be able to hug them, tell them she loved them, and make the hurt go away like she did when they were little, but they didn't want to let her near them with a ten foot pole.

"Anyways, it's not about supernatural or paranormal stuff. It's about like human diseases and living organisms that can take over our bodies."

Callie nodded, "And you know what's going on?" She cautiously asked as the volume was still turned down.

"It's a repeat." Came the short reply.

Callie nodded yet again as she tried to get herself comfortable.

Fifteen minutes went by with Callie tossing, turning, and huffing.

Eden rolled her eyes, "That's super annoying."

"Sorry." Callie mumbled as she tried to keep still.

"You going to sleep there all night?" Eden softly whispered.

"Where else?" Callie quietly spoke.

"I mean, if you want you can sleep in the bed with me…or whatever." The teen stated with a shrug as she continued to watch the TV without looking towards Callie.

Callie couldn't help the smile that creeped on her face as she got up and curled herself in beside Eden.

"Hey, I said share, not take over." The teen teasingly protested as she turned to look at Callie in the face for the first time all night.

Tears gathered in Callie's eyes as she brought her hand up and gently passed it over Eden's cut lip.

"I'm a bed hog. You still want me to sleep with you?" Callie tenderly whispered as she tucked back some of Eden's curls behind her ear.

A tear rolled down Eden's cheek, "Will you sing to me?"

Callie let out a soft whimper, "Yes."

"Yes." She cried as she brought Eden in for a hug and kissed the top of her head several times.

"I needed you." Eden let out a choked sobbed and Callie instinctively hugged her tighter, trying to keep her safe from the world.

"I know…and I am so sorry. So, so sorry, but I'm here now, baby. I'm right here. Okay?"

Eden nodded and continued to cry against Callie's chest. They broke the emotional hug after several minutes. Eden let out a nervous chuckle as Callie stared deeply into her eyes.

"Aria is going to be so pissed at me." The teen acknowledged.

Callie smiled as she tenderly dried the tears from Eden's cheeks, "She'll get over it."

Eden smiled back.

"Eden…" Callie whispered as she rested her forehead against her little sister's. Their eyes briefly searched each other's, "You're safe with me. You know that, right? I want to make sure you know that. I want you to know that from now on, you, Aria, and Tatiana are safe with me."

"You left us." Eden sadly reproached.

Callie nodded as she pulled back and swallowed thickly, "I know, baby. I know I let you down, but I'm here now. I want you to trust me. To believe me. To believe me when I say that I would've never left you unless it was beyond my control."

Eden's gaze fell.

Callie lifted her chin, "Hey, you believe me…right?"

Eden nodded.

Callie smiled. She tilted her head and gently passed her fingers over the bruises on her little's sister's cheek, "You want to try to get some sleep?"

Eden nodded.

"Okay, let's get some sleep."

Eden turned over and Callie fought an internal battle. She didn't know if she should hug her little sister or not.

Her inner turmoil ended quickly when the young girl's voice filled the quiet room, "Will you sing to me until I fall asleep?"

Callie smiled as she laid her right arm over her sister's midsection and begin to gently sing into her ear, "Quien es ese hombre…"

The older brunette could feel the young girl's body shake with laughter underneath her.

"What? You use to love it when you were little." She said with a hint of amusement.

Eden giggled. Callie was singing her the song from the old telenovela they use to watch together, "I can't believe you would sing that to me. Or let me watch it for that matter."

"Totally inappropriate for your age." Callie chuckled.

"Totally. Although, the guys were super hot."

"Hey, three-year olds should not think guys are 'super hot'."

Eden chuckled, "I didn't back then. I really did just like the music I think…or maybe it was doing whatever you did that I liked?"

Callie smiled at the statement.

"Taylor, she's my best friend, she has Netflix. Sometimes when I go over to her house we watch the old episodes."

Callie smiled as she continued to trace lazy circles against Eden's palm.

"So, which guy did you like?" Eden asked.

"I uh…I didn't really like the guys that much."

"If you didn't like the guys, who did you…"

As Callie's statement set-in, Eden quickly turned around to face her, "No way! You're into chicks?"

"Uh, yeah. Well, people…really. I…I like people." The brunette swallowed thickly.

Eden nodded in approval, "Cool."

Callie smiled. Eden was being way more accepting than Aria had been. She had to admit, it hurt when Aria had seemed upset about the kiss she shared with Arizona.

A nostalgic smile crept up on Callie's lips as she recalled the kiss.

"So, which one?"

Callie was shaken out of her thoughts as Eden's voice filled the quiet space, "What?"

"Which chick? Norma?"

"Not Norma."

"Sarita?"

Callie nodded, but twisted her lips, "Sort of, but no."

Eden knowingly smiled, "Rosario Montes?"

Callie wiggled her eyebrows.

Eden laughed, "She was pretty hot."

"Want to tell me something kid?" Callie teased.

Eden shook her head and let out a soft yawn.

"Tired?"

The teenager nodded.

"It's been a long day. Let's try to get some shut eye."

Eden nodded as she turned over again, this time Callie's arm instantly brought her in for a hug.

"Callie?" The young girl sleepily mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow morning, will you please sign my cast?"

Callie smiled at the request. It was more than just a signature on a cast. The fact that Eden knew Callie would be around tomorrow? Meant the world to Callie.

Aria had just opened her eyes and sat up on the couch a little disoriented. As she squinted her eyes and took in her surroundings she let out a huge sigh and threw her head back against her pillow. She realized morning had come and she was at Callie's apartment, which meant Eden was at the hospital, and last night hadn't been just an awful nightmare.

Yesterday had certainly been a long and stressful day. First, Eden broke her arm, then they had to run from the emergency room at the hospital Callie worked at, then they had to spend hours at the free clinic in order to avoid bumping into Callie, only to have the woman show up at their door, and now she was in her apartment. An apartment she did not want to be in, yet, she didn't want to go home. She just wanted to take her sisters and run as far away as possible.

The teen combed her hands through her hair and made a messy bun as she got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen, where she heard Arizona fumbling around with Tatiana.

She would have to remember to talk to Tatiana. She didn't want the little girl getting attached to Arizona or Callie, as it seemed to be the case as of last night on the drive home. Her little sister kept going on and on about both women. She didn't like Tatiana to be so trustworthy.

"Hey! Good morning." Arizona happily greeted with a smile as Aria walked into the kitchen.

"ARIA!" Tatiana squealed with excitement as she tried to jump off the stool Arizona had sat her on.

"Careful honey." Arizona stated as she let the little girl down so she could greet her sister.

"Hey squirt." Aria tenderly stated as she picked her little sister up and placed a kiss on her cheek. "What you doin'?"

The little girl shrugged, "Making breakfast."

"Sounds great. Hey, why don't you go wash up for a minute, okay?" Aria suggested as she placed the little girl back down.

"Okay." Tatiana easily agreed as she ran out of the kitchen, but quickly ran back in.

"What's up?" Arizona chuckled at the look the little girl had on her face.

"I don't know where the bathroom is." She had wanted to go this morning, but was afraid to ask and get in trouble.

Arizona smiled, "I don't really know either, but I am sure it's one of the doors down that hall. Try them all, okay?"

"Okay." Tatiana ran out again.

Aria waited until Tatiana was out of earshot, "So, what kind of weird lesbian couple are you anyways that you don't even know where the bathroom is in your own girlfriend's apartment?"

Arizona pursed her lips as she looked towards Aria. The teenager was trying with all her might to still maintain her attitude from last night, but Arizona could see that Aria was more relaxed and at ease this morning.

"We…we aren't really a couple. We're just…"

Friends? Friends, right? We established that last night. Friends!

"We're friends." Arizona turned back to the breakfast mix.

Aria nodded, "So, was that a friendly kiss you all shared last night? Or is my sister just a slut?"

Arizona turned her head to meet Aria's eyes, "Callie is not a slut."

Aria shrugged, "Okay."

"She was…she was thanking me. She was very…thankful." Arizona blushed as she remembered the kiss all the while avoiding Aria's gaze. She could feel the girl's eyes burning a hole in the back of her head.

"When can we go to the hospital? Eden and I have to get home."

Arizona turned back towards Aria, "Sweetie, I…I don't think you and Eden will be going home. This is your…"

"Why not? I…I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to be here. We…we need to go home." Aria's voice cracked and Arizona could hear the panic behind it.

"Hey, Torres! Where the hell are you?"

Arizona and Aria turned their heads at the male voice that came from the living room.

"Torres, what the hell are you…" Mark trailed off as he entered into his best friend's kitchen and saw two people that weren't his best friend.

"Hey, it's blondie from the other day." He pointed towards Arizona. The blonde couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Wow...and a little Torres? You look just like Callie." Mark pointed in Aria's direction. He had no clue who the young woman was, but she had to be related to Callie in some way.

"I'm uh…Mark. Callie's best friend…and sexy neighbor." He sent Aria a flirty smile as he stuck out his hand to greet her.

"Her name is Aria. Sixteen year old Aria." Arizona clarified as she lifted both of her eyebrows towards Mark.

"Ooooooo." Mark awkwardly chuckled as he took his hand back from Aria who hadn't reached out to shake it. Arizona could tell the girl seemed nervous around Mark.

"I'm just going to…" He trailed off and pointed to the cupboards.

"Sixteen, huh?" He turned around and double checked with Arizona as he continued to search through Callie's cabinets.

Arizona smirked and nodded her head. Aria carefully watched the man's every move.

"Well, it was great meeting you ladies. I was just coming over to grab a bite to eat. Please tell Callie I stopped by, that I love her, and I will see her later. Blondie, stay gorgeous. Little Torres…stay little. " He stated after he had freely helped himself to some bread, sandwich meats, and cheeses.

"You see that?" Arizona pointed to a retreating Mark.

Aria nodded.

"That? That's a slut." Arizona playfully bumped her shoulder against the teens as they both shared a giggle.

"What'd I miss?" Tatiana asked as she came back into the kitchen.

"Callie's moocher friend was staring at Arizona's boobs." Aria stated as she sat down on one of the stools of the kitchen's island.

Arizona's eyes went wide at the comment directed at the six year old, but neither Aria nor Tatiana seemed phased by it.

Tatiana just nodded and started helping Arizona with the pancake mix again.

"So, after breakfast?" Aria's voice broke the comfortable silence.

Arizona turned around with furrowed eyebrows, "After breakfast?"

"Yeah, you know…the hospital, going home?"

"We…we'll go to the hospital after breakfast. Callie needs to talk with you…all of you." Arizona swallowed thickly as she directed a small smile towards both girls.

Callie had called her early this morning. The brunette was nervous and fumbling her words. Apparently, the cops went to Eden and Aria's house after the social worker called in earlier this morning. They found the girls' mother in a coma of an apparent overdose. There was no more going home for the girls. An ambulance had been called and the woman had been admitted to the hospital. An emergency order for Callie to foster the girls until their adoption could take place was the only solution, that, or going to another foster home. Which Arizona knew the brunette would never allow. Callie kept talking about all the legal red tape she'd have to get through, but somehow Arizona knew that was not going to be the brunette's biggest challenge. The girls' emotional and mental states were definitely the bigger issue. And Aria's fight or flight mode was going to be Callie's biggest hurdle of all.

Aria nervously rubbed the bridge of her nose as she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Arizona worriedly looked on as the teen headed down the hall and disappeared into the bathroom.

Now that Aria was alone she nervously paced the expanse of Callie's guest bathroom. Callie wanted to talk. This was not good.

"This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening." The teen mumbled to herself.

She stopped suddenly and looked at herself in the mirror. Tears instantly gathered in her eyes. She was losing control of the situation. The truth about her mother being dead was probably already out. What else would Callie want to talk about, right?

Maybe, maybe not, Aria. Calm yourself down. Just calm yourself down. Maybe, maybe Callie just wants to be a pain in the ass and convince us to stay with her? We just have to make it home and then runaway.

"DAMN ITTTTTTT!" The teen cried as she angrily threw all the items off the top of the bathroom's vanity in one swoop.

Arizona heard a crashing sound come from the bathroom. Tatiana worriedly looked on as the blonde headed out of the kitchen.

"She didn't mean it." The little girl quickly cried as she grabbed Arizona by one of her hands.

Arizona looked down at Tatiana's panic stricken face, "I know, sweetie. I just want to make sure she's okay. I would…I would never hit your sister, okay?"

Arizona watched as a flood of emotions ran through Tatiana's eyes. The little girl had probably never been able to trust any adult.

"Sweetie, I haven't lied to you yet…have I?"

Tatiana shook her head.

Arizona smiled as Tatiana loosened her grip, "I'll be right back."

Tatiana nodded as Arizona went to check on Aria.

"You know, this bathroom is in a weird place. I would've guessed it'd be at the end of the hall." Arizona quietly stated as she stepped inside.

Aria worriedly look up, the tears and the hiccups broke Arizona's heart.

"I…it was an accident." The girl's voice cracked as she cautiously eyed all of Arizona's moments.

Arizona nodded and carefully kneeled down next to her and started to help her pick-up the mess.

"Aria." Arizona whispered as she stilled the girl's trembling hands.

Aria looked up and Arizona gave her a tender smile.

"You know about your mom…don't you?" Aria nodded and turned her head as she wiped at her tears.

"Is that why you're upset?"

Aria shrugged.

"Are we in trouble?" The teen worriedly asked.

"No."

Aria nodded.

"What do you feel?"

Aria let out an angry scoff as she finally looked back towards Arizona, "Want to know what I feel?"

"Yeah." Arizona simply replied.

"I don't feel anything…about her death, or her."

"Her death?" Arizona asked quickly and realized Aria thought the woman was dead and not in the hospital. She watched as the girl was going through all sorts of emotions and wondered if she should tell her the truth or let Callie do it. She thought it best to let her think the woman was dead and let her sister sit her down and explain everything once they were together again.

"But you're angry?" Arizona asked her.

"Yeah, I guess."

Arizona smirked as she looked around the bathroom and then questioningly raised her eyebrows at the teen.

Aria rolled her eyes, "Okay, fine. I'm a little angry."

"At what?"

"Callie."

Arizona nodded, "Why?"

"Because…she…"

Arizona patiently waited until Aria could get her thoughts together.

"I had a plan. I had to put up with my abusive mother and protect Eden when she was just a little kid. I was a kid myself. Then…then Tatiana came along and I had to really make sure she was protected and safe. I changed her, fed her, and bathed her. I had to be the grown-up. Buy groceries, pay for field trips, take them to the doctor. I've worked my ass off to keep them as safe as possible…and maybe I didn't always do such a great job, but…but I was going to get them out of there. We…we we're going to leave together. Now my selfish ass mother dies and Callie gets to swoop in like some kind of hero? Take in the poor orphans. That's not fair. She left us! I had a plan and now my sisters are going to think Callie is their knight in shining armor or something."

"Aria, you don't know the whole story. You have to hear Callie out. Everything isn't always so black and white. You were just a little kid and…"

"Exactly, I was just a little kid. And yet, she left. That's all I need to know. Nothing you, or her, or anybody says will make me forgive her. I can't stand her and the faster she gets that through her thick skull, the easier this will be for all of us!" The teen angrily stated as she got up and marched out of the bathroom.

Arizona let out a worried sigh. Things were not going to go smoothly between Callie and Aria today.

"You ready to blow this popsicle stand pretty soon?" Callie asked with a small smile as she walked back into Eden's room with her release papers.

She looked on as her little sister struggled to put on her shirt. The teen didn't have any clean clothes, so she was putting on the same blood and vomit stained clothes from yesterday. The girl let out a frustrated groan when she couldn't get her casted arm through the sleeve.

"Want some help?" Callie softly whispered.

Eden's eyes dashed towards Callie as she pondered her sister's offer for a few seconds. She finally nodded and Callie walked over to help her.

The taller woman held back her tears as she saw the bruises that lined her sister's back and sides.

"There." She stated once Eden was all dressed.

"I smell." The teen mumbled.

"We could…go shopping for new clothes if you'd like?" Callie suggested.

"I have clothes…at home."

Callie nodded, "Eden, we…we talked about this…you can't go back there."

"Aria and I have a lot of stuff there. Maybe, maybe you can just drop us off for a little while and come to pick us up later? You know, once we've packed our things."

Callie nodded, "Or, I could just help you pack?"

Eden avoided Callie's eyes, "Yeah, I…I guess, but…Aria probably really won't be okay with that."

Callie sighed at the teen. She knew that the girls thought that their mother was dead. Arizona had called her earlier and told her to give her a heads up before she got to the hospital with Aria and Tatiana. Callie hadn't discussed it with her yet, but if her suspicions were right…Aria probably suspected her mother's death last night, which is why Aria nor Eden were worried when they had to stay the night away from home. Complete opposite from when Aria first visited Eden in her room last night, the younger teen was scared to death. Callie knew that with their mother dead, Aria wouldn't hesitate to run.

"Aria is going to have to get used to being okay with the decisions I make from now on." Callie simply stated.

Eden snickered, "You obviously don't know Aria then."

Callie swallowed thickly at the comment. She knew Eden hadn't meant for it to be hurtful, and yet, it was. Eden was right, Callie didn't know Aria…or her for that matter. And that killed her.

"You ready?" Callie asked.

"I guess." The teen stated in an exasperated tone as she walked out the door.

"That's the spirit." Callie mumbled.

"Callie just called. She and Eden are taking a cab here…so, we won't have to head that way." Arizona informed Aria.

The teen and Tatiana had been rather quiet after breakfast. They were sitting in the living room as Tatiana watched some cartoon on TV.

"When are we going to get to go back home?" Aria asked.

"Aria, you know that's not going to be possible any…" Before Arizona finished her sentence, Tatiana abruptly spoke up.

"I don't want to go home. I like it here. Please Aria…please…let's stay." The little girl begged.

"We aren't staying here, Tati. Now stop it. Watch the TV and relax."

The little girl pouted, but did as she was told by her older sister.

"Can we talk?" Arizona asked.

Aria nodded.

"In private." Arizona stated as she walked out of the living room. Aria let out an exasperated huff, but followed the older woman.

"What?" The teen defensively asked she entered the kitchen, arms crossed in front of her.

"Aria, you're lying to Tatiana."

"About?"

Arizona let out an angry chuckle, "About not staying here." Aria's attitude was strong.

Aria squinted her eyes and sent her a knowing smirk, "Am I lying?"

Arizona shook her head, "What are you planning to do? Run?"

Aria shrugged.

"How far do you think you'd get?"

"Far enough. Now mind your business." The teen warned as she headed back towards the living room.

"You know…it's funny."

"What's that?" Aria asked as she turned back around.

"You hate Callie so much, and yet…you're just like her."

Aria scoffed, "I'm nothing like her."

Arizona nodded a few times, "Okay."

Aria turned to walk away once more, but then stopped to face the blonde again, "How…how am I like her?"

"Well, physically there's no denying you're sisters. 'Little Torres'." Arizona teased.

Aria rolled her eyes, "So, we look alike. I can't help my Torres genes."

"True. But, then there's…that other thing."

Aria questioningly looked at Arizona, "What other thing?"

"You're both selfish." Arizona easily stated.

"I'm not selfish." Aria defended.

"No?"

"No."

"I think running away and making your sister's struggle instead of letting them stay someplace safe and comfortable…is a bit selfish. And all for what? Because you want to prove that you're better than Callie? That you're the real knight in shining armor? If you run…you're no better than her." Arizona stated as she walked past the teen and into the living room.

Of course, Arizona knew Callie hadn't acted selfishly. She knew the circumstances as to why Callie hadn't been able to recuperate her sisters. She also knew that Aria wasn't trying to be selfish either. She just wanted what was best for her sisters and the last twenty-four hours had been so hectic. Too much for any adult to handle, let alone a sixteen year old girl. But she also knew Aria's hate for Callie was strong, so being just like Callie would be a turnoff. Maybe this way she would decide to stay.

Aria angrily bit her tongue as her nostrils flared and her breathing became labored. She hated Callie, and living with her was not going to be ideal, but she was not selfish. She was nothing like Callie. She would not make her sister's struggle. They would stay, but she would continue to work and save up. When she turned eighteen, she would take her sisters with her. She could do this.

"Callie, listen. Can we talk? The last few months without you have been miserable and…" Allison stopped talking as soon as she walked into her girlfriend's apartment and saw a little girl sitting in the living room.

"Who…who are you?" Allison asked with a hint of disgust as she gestured in a circular motion towards the little girl.

"Better question is who are you?" Arizona asked from behind as she had just walked out of the kitchen. She didn't like the way this person addressed Tatiana.

The redhead turned at the sound of the angry voice from behind, "I'm Callie's girlfriend. Who the hell are you?"

Aria had just walked out of the kitchen and heard the other woman's statement. She smirked and looked between Arizona and the woman. This was going to be fun, because for as much Arizona said she and Callie were just friends…Aria wasn't buying it.

"I'm…I'm Calliope's…friend."

Allison smirked, "Well, Calliope's friend…where is your friend?"

"She's out."

"Then I'll wait for her."

"I'm going to have to ask that you wait outside."

Allison chuckled, "You can't be serious?"

"As a heartbeat."

The woman opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when Callie walked into her apartment, with yet another child.

"Eden!" Tatiana excitedly yelled, but knew not to rush towards her sister. Their mom had hurt Eden pretty bad yesterday.

Eden winked at the little girl.

"Uh, Allison?" Callie asked slightly confused.

"Callie…I…I was going to call, but then figured I would come over and use my key." The woman stated. She gave Arizona a knowing smirk before walking over and placing a kiss on Callie's lips.

Callie nervously laughed as Arizona angrily eyed her.

"I…" Callie laughed again. This was seriously not happening right now.

"Um…Allison…we…can we talk?" Callie swallowed thickly.

"Sure, babe." Allison stated as she looked around the crowded room.

"Are they going to stay here?" She asked with a hint of disdain, which instantly pissed Aria off.

Arizona gave Callie a look that stated, 'You'd better tell her yes.'

Eden simply laughed at the predicament Callie was currently in. Callie gave her a look of warning. Eden held her hands up in mock surrender as she pursed her lips.

"Um…let's talk…outside, please." Callie whispered towards Allison.

Allison opened and closed her mouth a few times at the suggestion as Arizona just sent her a triumphant smile while she opened the front door for the pair.

As Callie and Allison walked outside, Arizona slammed the door closed and Eden and Aria doubled over with laughter.

"Man, she was a bitch!" Eden acknowledged in between laughs.

"Oooo, Eden said a bad word." Tatiana accused as she looked towards Aria.

"It's not a bad word." Eden defended.

"Really, Eden?" Aria questioned.

Eden shrugged.

"Aria says if it's not in the bible it's bad. That's why I can say hell. Right, Aria?" Tatiana informed.

Arizona couldn't help but chuckle at the statement, especially when Aria nodded in agreement.

Callie could hear them all the way outside and she couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. She missed having 'annoying' little sisters that would tease her and make her life 'miserable'.

"So, are those your…" Allison trailed off.

"Yup, they're my sisters."

Allison nodded a few times, unsure of what to say.

"Callie, I…I didn't sign up for this."

"Why'd you come today?" Callie asked.

"I…I missed you and I…I wanted to get back together."

"Just not together if I have a past…a complicated past that's going to affect you...and that's currently in my living room?"

"Callie, you know I love you, but…"

"Allison, I don't…I don't think that you do love me." Callie sighed.

"You loved the idea of me. The successful, surgeon, no complications, me. And I'm okay with that. We broke up, I moved on, and nobody…listen to me…nobody will ever come between me and my sisters again. I lost too many years with them. I'm not losing any more."

Allison nodded, "Okay."

Callie sadly smiled towards the redhead.

"Here." Allison stated as she handed Callie back her key.

"Thanks." Callie's voice cracked.

It wasn't so much of losing Allison. She had been over her for weeks now. It was the fact that she wondered how Arizona was taking all of this. Would Arizona be able to handle all of this baggage? She liked Arizona, but the blonde didn't want to deal with her for something as small as being a newborn, imagine now.

"Bye Callie. " The woman softly kissed the beautiful brunette's cheek. "Good luck…with everything." Allison stated as she gave Callie one last smile and walked away.

Callie sighed, "Yeah, I'm going to need it." She mumbled to herself.

She took a deep breath and walked back inside to face her sisters.

As soon as she stepped inside she was met with a questioning look from Arizona.

"She uh…she was just giving me back my key." Callie awkwardly cleared her throat as she held up the key.

Arizona still looked pissed, but nodded nonetheless.

"Where uh…where are the girls?"

Arizona pointed towards Cristina's room.

"How are you holding up?" She asked Callie, all traces of anger dissipated.

Callie let out an incredulous chuckle, "Well, let's see. My life was completely turned upside down overnight. I can tell Aria is going to fight me on everything. And Eden and Tatiana will follow her blindly."

Arizona smirked, because despite Callie's worry and the tiredness clearly visible on her face, the brunette smiled softly.

"What are you smiling about then?" Arizona asked with a hint of amusement.

"I got my sisters back." Callie happily whispered which caused Arizona to reciprocate the brunette's infectious smile.

She gently reached for Callie and pulled her close, "You do."

"But Aria hates me." Callie worriedly whispered.

"She does." Arizona teased.

"Hey!" Callie playfully complained.

"Come here." Arizona hugged the brunette.

"She's scared. She'll come around. It won't be easy, but I have faith in you." She quietly stated.

Callie nodded as she breathed in Arizona's soothing scent. "You smell like maple syrup." She mumbled against the blonde's neck.

Arizona chuckled, "Want to lick it?"

Callie pulled back with a raised eyebrow, "Shouldn't we at least have the rest of our first date?"

Arizona shrugged, "We were practically on the dessert part of the evening anyhow."

Callie swallowed thickly. Arizona couldn't help but laugh at the nervous brunette.

"Did you sleep in here last night?" Eden asked as she looked around and explored Cristina's room.

"No, and stop touching other people's stuff." Aria chastised as she walked over and took a book from Eden's hand.

Eden rolled her eyes, "So, what's the plan?" She asked as she plopped herself down on Cristina's bed.

Aria sighed as she leaned back against the dresser. Arizona's words from earlier replayed in her mind, "We're staying."

Eden smiled brightly and Tatiana let out a gasp of excitement.

"Don't get too excited." Aria warned.

"It's only temporary. Same plans from before. I will save up enough money and when I turn eighteen we go. Got it?" Aria pointedly stated.

Her sisters nodded in understanding.

"Oh my God!" Aria worriedly cried out.

"What is it?" Eden asked.

"I…I forgot to call in to my job. Sal's going to kill me." Aria stated as she quickly made her way towards the living room to find her phone, and hopefully a charger she could borrow. As soon as she opened the door she almost bumped straight into Callie.

The teen's eyes angrily stared down her sister's own.

Callie sighed, "I was…I need to talk to you and Eden, please."

"We have nothing to talk about. Excuse me." The teen stated as she tried to walk around Callie, who only blocked her way.

Aria angrily crossed her arms, "Seriously?"

"We have to talk, Aria. There's plenty to talk about…your mom for instance." Callie whispered the last part.

"I have to make a call, then we'll talk." The teen mumbled as she avoided her sister's gaze.

Callie nodded as she stepped to the side. She looked on as her sister quickly made it past her and towards the living room.

"Callie?" Eden's voice broke through the air.

Callie turned her head towards Eden.

"Do you think I could take a shower? It's just that I stink and…" Eden worriedly trailed off.

"Oh God, of course. I'm sorry, Eed. Come to my room."

Eden quickly followed behind Callie and Tatiana behind her.

"I have some clothes. They might be a little big." Callie nervously chuckled when she held up some shorts and a t-shirt towards Eden.

"I'm sure they'll be perfect." Eden gave her a small smile as she headed towards Callie's bathroom.

"I shower alone, kid." The teen knowingly told Tatiana as soon as the little girl got up to follow her.

Tatiana huffed and stood outside the bathroom door as Eden shut it in her face.

Callie couldn't help but smile at the little girl, "Come sit with me."

Tatiana did as she was told and hopped on the bed next to Callie.

"So, you're in kindergarten?"

Tatiana nodded.

"Do you like it?"

Tatiana shrugged.

Callie nodded and an awkward silence took over the room.

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"I like it here. Maybe we can stay for longer than Aria's birthday?"

Callie questioningly looked towards Tatiana, "Aria's birthday?"

"Yeah, she always says she only has two left until we could be happy without momma, but now I'm happy. I like Arizona. So can we stay?"

Callie swallowed thickly, "I…I want you to stay. All of you. For as long as you want, okay?"

Tatiana nodded, "Could you tell Aria? That way she doesn't have to work so hard to save up money."

"I…I'll let her know." Callie's voice cracked.

Tatiana smiled, "Thanks."

"Tati, Arizona's calling you." Aria stated as she stepped into Callie's room. She didn't walk past the threshold though.

Tatiana got up and quickly ran out to meet her new favorite person.

"She really likes Arizona." Callie pointed out.

Aria rolled her eyes, "Are you seriously trying to make small talk right now?"

Callie huffed and angrily bit her tongue, "Is everything I do going to be wrong?"

"I don't know. I've only seen you three times in the last ten years. Let me get back to you on that."

"Aria…"

"By the way, for somebody who hasn't been around for the last ten years…you sure as hell are showing up a lot these last two days."

"I don't know what you want me to say." Callie whispered.

"Nothing. I'm used to not hearing from you."

Callie nodded, "Okay. Aria, I'm sorry that…"

"Save it. Let's just talk about some ground rules and get this over with."

Callie raised her eyebrows, "Ground rules?"

Was her little sister serious? Shouldn't Callie be the one setting the rules?

"Yeah, ground rules. We stay out of your way, you stay out of ours. I'll make sure the girls clean up after themselves and only stick to the room after school. We can take care of our own laundry, cleaning supplies, toiletries, and food. Or, I can give you a set allowance every month that way it's all included. Although I'd rather have it the other way around."

"Ummmm…I…" Callie was at a loss for words.

"Also, no need for a funeral or whatever for my mother. We could just cremate and I'll pay for…"

"Hold on a minute! We seriously need to talk. Me, you, and Eden." Callie needed to sit the big girls down and tell them that their mother was alive. She wondered how they were going to take the news.

Aria scoffed, "Eden? Our mother treated her like crap. And if you ask her she'll want to have a proper funeral for the woman, but it's not happening. My little sister doesn't need to go through that. No funeral. That's it. Cremation is fine."

"What did you want to tell us?" Eden whispered from the bathroom's doorway.

Callie and Aria both turned their heads at the sound.

Aria angrily shook her head, "Eden, don't start doing this. She doesn't deserve our…"

"Enough." Callie cut her off when she saw Eden's eyes start to glisten.

"Sit down, I need to talk to both of you about your mother." Callie told them and saw that Aria was standing with her arms crossed, defense mode, ready to strike when she needed.

Eden didn't dare move from the bathroom's doorway and instead worriedly looked down towards her feet.

Callie cleared her throat, "Your mother isn't dead."

Aria tilted her head and stared at the older brunette, this time Callie's gaze didn't falter. She noticed that Aria would do it to make her uncomfortable.

"Yes she is. I felt her wrist. There was no pulse. You might be a doctor, but I know what no pulse means." The young girl angrily spoke.

Callie released a ragged breath and turned her attention towards Eden. She was getting nowhere with Aria.

"She had a lot of alcohol in her system, as well as pain medication, which caused her to be put into a coma like state, slowing down her pulse. When the police went to the house to check on her, they called an ambulance and rushed her to the hospital. She is in a coma still."

Both girls looked at their older sister, trying to understand what she was telling them. Aria didn't know what to believe. She knew her mother was dead. Had felt her wrist, there had been nothing there.

"Does this mean we have to go back there?" Eden asked quietly.

"No. It doesn't. You can stay here for as long as you want. I've already started talking to a social worker about having you and your sisters placed with me."

"What if we don't want to be here?" Aria asked. She could feel the tears in the back of her eyes, but she would be damned if she was going to let Callie see her cry, so she held them back.

"I do." Eden said quietly and Callie felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You don't ever have to go back to her if you don't want to." Callie told her and hoped that she was telling her the truth. She was going to fight harder than she ever had for the girls.

"What about Tati? How will they just give her to you?"

"I'm not going to leave you. Any of you."

"That's what you always say." Aria huffed and started to walk out of the room but Eden stopped her.

"I don't want to go back to mom. Please, Aria. Please. For us."

Aria was a sucker for her sisters. Even she knew this was better than being back with their mother, even if it meant she had to suck up her pride a little and let her bigger sister win this round.

"So…it's settled? You all are going to stay?" Callie asked the girls, waiting for their response. Eden gave her a big smile and nodded, then both of them looked at Aria waiting to see what her response was going to be.

"FINE!" She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

Callie smiled at her little sister and gave notice of the cast on her arm. "Now what do you say we get you some signatures on that cast? I know a few people in the other room that would love to decorate that up for you. No doubt with butterflies and flowers."

The teen rolled her eyes, "I bet you say that to all the girl's with pity signatures on their casts."

Callie chuckled, "You caught me."

"Now, come on, I am starving." She stated as she walked up to Eden and side hugged her.

"Callie?" Eden stopped walking.

"Yeah?"

"If…if I went to see momma…could she hear me?"

Callie swallowed thickly and nodded. She realized Aria had a point, Eden was already asking about her mom.

"Am I…am I dumb for wanting to say bye to momma?"

Callie sadly smiled, "No."

Eden nodded.

"And for the record…you are one of the smartest kids I've ever met."

The sisters shared a knowing smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings portrayed in this story, nor any outside works or products mentioned. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

 

Trigger Warning: Please be advised this story touches upon the subject of child abuse (in several forms). As a courtesy to the readers, we will caution you all about any chapters which contain abuse before the start of that chapter, and within the chapter, the abuse scenes will be in BOLD letters so that if you wish to skip those parts you may. We tried to write the chapters in a way that even if you chose to skip the abusive scenes, the rest of the chapter and story would flow and make sense.

***No triggers in this chapter***

Amcfan000 A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. We appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows.   
____________________________________________________________________________

A few weeks had gone by since the girls started living with Callie and Eden’s visit to the hospital.Aria had indeed stuck to her word and set the ‘Ground Rules’, and Eden and Tatiana followed them to a tee. They had not been able to go to their old house to get any of their belongings because Aria had been busy with work, and Callie was afraid to let them go alone. Truth be told, she had a bad feeling that if they were out of her sight, Aria would try to run away.  
The teen was still working her two jobs, and Callie would barely interact with any of her sisters. By the time the doctor got home from work, Tatiana and Eden would be hidden away in Cristina’s old room at the direction of Aria, and when Aria came home from her night job, she wouldn’t even glance Callie’s way. She had also stuck to her word and bought them their own set of groceries, toiletries, cleaning supplies, and some new outfits for her sisters and her. Callie had offered to take them shopping, but the older teen shot the offer down.Poor Tatiana and Eden had seemed excited about the invite, but they had tremendous loyalty towards Aria. Although, she knew Eden would sometimes get frustrated, as she had heard Eden and Aria arguing a few times. Callie felt bad for her little sisters, they should be out doing things fourteen and sixteen year olds did…like dances, cheerleading, basketball, hanging out with friends.   
Then to add to the already difficult adjustment period, a few days after Eden was discharged from the hospital, she started asking to see her mother. She needed to feel some peace with the situation and formally say goodbye to her. Aria had expressed her concerned though, she was afraid if Eden saw their mother she would feel bad and want to go home. That woman could beat her sister down over and over, but Eden still had a soft spot for her. She assumed it was because Elena held the title of “mother” which had no symbolic meaning to Aria.  
Aria knew Eden had been having Callie check on their mother, but the woman hadn’t woken up yet. It finally dawned on her, this might be the best time. If the woman couldn't speak to Eden, then the girl might not feel compelled to return to her. Aria finally gave Eden and Callie her blessing for Eden to visit, but had declined wanting to see the woman herself or allowing Tatiana.  
“Eden, your mom is going to be hooked up to a lot of tubes and wires right now. There are machines that are working for her to keep her alive. I don’t want you to be frightened by any of it, okay? Some of the machines make a lot of noise, but we have to keep them on to keep her alive.” Callie wanted Eden to understand that even though her mother wasn’t awake the room was loud.  
Eden rolled her eyes at her sister. She sometimes felt like Callie still thought of her as the four-year-old sister she remembered and not the teenager that she was, fully capable of handling this situation considering what she had been enduring for years.   
As they approached the room, Eden swallowed back hard and stopped just short of the door. She wasn’t sure what to expect on the other side, or what she thought would happen. But for some reason she was scared.   
“It’s okay.” Callie encouraged and opened the door for her sister allowing her to walk in.  
Eden entered the room and immediately saw what Callie had been warning her about. There were machines and wires all around the room, but what they all had in common was they led to her mother.  
Eden looked at her mother, lying there in the bed and saw the woman didn’t look at all like the evil monster they had made her out to be. She looked…helpless. Small even. Eden wondered what had happened to her mother to make her act the way she did with them. She always thought the woman just needed to be loved. Maybe she just hadn’t known enough love in her life. Though having three children in your home should be enough to fulfill those needs.   
“You can touch her if you want.” Callie told her and saw Eden hesitate to touch the woman.   
“Sometimes people like to put lotion on their family member’s arms and legs. It can get dry in here and it helps them.”   
Eden saw that there was a bottle of lotion next to her and wondered who had been putting the lotion on her.  
“Can I…” Eden started but wasn’t sure how to finish.  
“How about I come back in a little bit and check on you?” Callie asked reading the young girl’s mind.  
Eden nodded and Callie stepped out.  
Eden looked back at her mother and noticed she had a large tube going down her throat and it was connected to a pump that was going up and down rhythmically. She assumed this was the machine that was doing the breathing for her.  
“Hey, momma…” Eden started out and touched her mother’s hand. “I know you’re probably worried about us, but I just wanted to let you know we’re safe. Callie took us home. Um, I know she’s not your favorite, but…” The teen worriedly trailed off.  
“Anyway, we’ve been staying with her. It’s been good…Tati really likes it there and is happy. We all started school again, except for Aria, she’s still working. But Callie keeps talking to her about taking some college courses, says that she will help pay for them. I think she wants to, but you know Aria, she can be real stubborn.”  
“Momma, I just wanted to see you and make sure you were okay. They said they hoped you would wake up soon, but they weren’t sure when. Maybe when you do wake up I’ll be able to come and see you again? I hope you start to feel better.” Eden wiped away a tear that was stuck in her eye and was mad it was there. How could she feel sadness talking to this woman? If Aria was here she would yell at her for spilling tears for their mother. She always told Eden that their mother wasn’t worth their tears.   
Eden stood up and reached into her pocket. She slipped something into her mother’s hand and gently held it closed for a few seconds, “Everything’s going to be alright momma.”  
She leaned over the bed and gave her a little peck on the cheek. “Bye.” She said and walked out of the room to find Callie.  
“Hey, you hungry? We ran out a little late this morning, I know you had no time to eat.” Callie said as she side hugged Eden. She liked when she was alone with the teenager, Eden was more reserved when Aria was around.  
Eden shook her head.  
Callie sighed as she led her little sister towards her car. This was what she was afraid of, she knew Eden visiting Elena was going to have an adverse effect on the young girl.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
After dropping Eden off at school, Callie quickly made it back to the hospital to start her day. She felt like she had hit a brickwall lately. Having the girls back with her was definitely a blessing. She had worked hard and spent many years striving for the same thing, but unfortunately she hadn’t been able to give attention or time to much of anything else, or anyone else, in particular, a certain blue-eyed blonde that she was really, really into.  
“Hey.” Arizona greeted as she walked up to Callie and playfully bumped her shoulder.  
“Oh, hey.” Callie was brought out of her daydream. Glad to see the woman that occupied much of her thoughts lately.  
“How’s everything?” Arizona tenderly smiled.   
Callie sighed in frustration.  
“That great, huh?”  
“Yeah. Super!” Callie stated with mock enthusiasm.  
Arizona gave Callie a sympathetic look. She had been giving the woman her space, aware of the difficulties the brunette had been facing as of late.  
“How’s my buddy Tati?” Arizona teased which caused Callie to chuckle.   
“No, how’s Callie doing, huh?” The brunette smirked.  
“Meh.” Arizona jokingly shrugged. Callie shook her head as they shared a knowing smile.  
“Well, your little buddy is good. Although, you should go see her…because she uh…she kind of misses you.” Callie husked as she suggestively stared at Arizona.  
“Does she now?”  
“She does…a lot.”  
“And how about you, Calliope? Do you miss me…a lot?” Arizona squinted her eyes and tilted her head.  
Callie swallowed thickly, “I…I do miss you actually. Very much. And I... ” Callie trailed off with a nervous sigh. “I know I’ve been busy lately and haven’t really made an effort as far as we’re concerned, but, I thought we were having a great time on our date and…I get that you have a rule. I do. And then we shared that kiss at the hospital and I thought we could…” Callie shook her head. She was fumbling her words.   
“I just thought we would try again, you know? And I know I have a lot going on right now, but I really do you like you and would love another shot at showing you that I am not a newborn. Because, technically, what is a newborn when you really think about it? If we pick at the layers and dissect we would…”  
Arizona listened as Callie kept on rambling, ‘She is so cute, and sexy…so sexy! I am so screwed.’  
“Yes.” Arizona cut Callie off.  
“What?”  
“Yes, tonight. We’ll start fresh…new date.”  
“Yes?” Callie questioned.  
“Yes.” Arizona chuckled. “Besides, I...I should apologize to you, Callie. They way I left it…”  
“Hey, I thought we were starting fresh?” Callie shot Arizona a small smile.  
“We are.” A relieved smile took over Arizona’s features.  
“Okay, so tonight?”  
“Tonight, second first date.” Arizona confirmed.  
“Second first date.” Callie nodded as they shared a knowing smile.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Aria sat in the living room of her sister’s apartment as she absentmindedly rubbed the bridge of her nose. A nervous habit she had developed throughout the years, and one that Callie had pointed out to her a few days ago.  
Aria rolled her eyes at the thought. She tried to avoid the older brunette at all costs, and yet Callie had a way of seeking her out. Eden was right, their older sister was a bit of a masochist.   
She stared at her cell phone yet again. Missed call from the landlord. Rent was due today. She angrily shook her head. Yet another home they had lost due to their mother. She and her sisters had a lot of belongings there and she couldn’t just leave them behind.  
She let out a worried sigh as she got up and headed towards her and her sisters’ temporary bedroom. She knew what she had to do. Eden would be pissed, but she had no other choice.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Callie rushed home with a huge smile on her face. She was excited for her “Second First Date” with Arizona. She was just hoping that her sisters would be on their best behavior tonight and be okay with her going out. It was true that Eden and Tatiana would hide in their room all night, but today was Thursday, Aria’s day off. The teen had a way of seeking Callie out to test her patience.  
As soon as Callie unlocked her apartment, she slowly stepped into the living room. Something seemed off. The brunette dropped her purse on the couch and quickly walked towards Cristina’s old bedroom.  
“Aria?” She called as she opened the door only to find the room was empty.  
“Eden?” She yelled with a panicky voice as she frantically looked inside the drawers. They were also empty. Granted, her sisters hadn’t brought much with them, but the little Aria had bought them was all gone.  
“Damn it!” Callie slammed the drawers shut.  
The brunette quickly walked back out into the living room and grabbed her purse. She fumbled around with it as she looked inside for her keys while she headed towards the front door.  
“Oh, Arizona…” She stated as she almost bumped right into the blonde.  
Arizona had her hand in the air and was mid knock, “Sorry, I was…I…we never set a time.”  
Callie furrowed her eyebrows.  
Arizona nervously smiled, her dimples making a quick appearance, “For our date?”  
“Oh, God…” Callie closed her eyes. “I am so sorry, I…” She opened her eyes again, they were glossed and on the verge of tears.  
Arizona noticed Callie’s body language, “Is everything alright?”  
“No, yes…I mean…I think my sisters ran away.” Her voice cracked.  
“Do you know where they might’ve gone?” Arizona worriedly asked.  
“I think their old house, maybe? I don’t know how long they’ve been gone, so…I…maybe they already left there. I can’t…I can’t go through this again.” Callie whimpered.  
“Okay, hey…you’re not alone this time.” Arizona tenderly stated as she reached out for Callie’s hand.   
“Eden and Tati went to school today, right?”  
Callie nodded, “Aria picks them up on Thursdays.”  
“Okay, it’s still early. I’m sure Aria waited until they got out. Maybe we can still find them there.Come on.”  
Callie quickly locked the door and they headed towards Arizona’s car.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Help me lift the mattress.” Aria called towards Eden as they entered her old bedroom.  
“What are you…” Eden trailed off as Aria found what she was looking for.  
Aria chuckled as her sister’s eyes went wide.  
“How much is in here?” Eden asked as she dropped the mattress and grabbed the huge pile of money from her sister.  
“Almost three-thousand. I saved every tip and extra paycheck after I paid for all of our essentials.” She proudly boasted.  
“What are you going to do with all of it? Shopping spree?” Eden excitedly asked. Aria really didn’t need to worry about paying for things anymore. Callie had it covered. Aria was just being stubborn and kept buying the ‘essentials.’  
Aria’s gaze shifted from Eden’s glare, “We can use it to move.” She mumbled.  
“When you’re eighteen?” Eden chuckled. “It’s a long ways off. A lot can happen from now till then. I say we hit the mall and…” Eden trailed off when her sister wouldn’t look at her.  
“Move when, Aria?” She angrily asked.  
Aria looked back towards Eden with guilt ridden eyes, “Today.”  
“Wait, you never said that was part of the plan.” Eden protested.  
“Eden…” Aria let out a frustrated breath.   
“No, you said we were coming to pack because Eric would be here to collect his rent and we’d lose all of our stuff. You never said anything about running away.”  
“Moving.” Aria corrected.  
Eden angrily chuckled, “You’re running and you know it.” She huffed as she walked out and headed downstairs.  
“Eden, please, we…we can’t stay at Callie’s.” Aria ran after her.  
“Why not?” Eden’s voice cracked and Aria’s heart broke.  
Tears gathered in Aria’s eyes as she quickly brought Eden in for a hug, “Eden, please…I…I can do this. I can find us a place and make sure you and Tati have everything you need. I promise.”  
Eden started to sob into her sister’s chest, “I’m scared. It’s safe at Callie’s. I just want to be safe. I want to be somewhere safe. Please Aria.” She begged.  
"We aren't safe at Callie's…we have to go."  
Eden pulled back and could see the fear in Aria's eyes, but had no idea what it was about.   
Aria closed her eyes as tears trailed down her own cheeks. She forgot how much pressure and responsibility she had placed on Eden. At the end of the day her little sister was just a fourteen year old girl that was scared, but they couldn't stay with Callie any longer. The truth was they weren't safe. At least Tati wasn't. Sure, the courts would probably give custody to Callie for her and Eden, but Tati didn't share blood with their older sister, and she was afraid they were going to take Tati and put her in a foster home, or worse, a group home.   
No, Aria was not going to allow them to take her sister away from her. She was still so little and she loved her. So she was doing the only thing she could think of, she was going to take matters into her own hands and ensure that her sister stayed with her. Safe.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Oh, thank God!” Callie cried out as Arizona’s car turned the corner and she spotted Aria’s minivan parked out in front of the old house.  
She quickly got out of the car and marched up to her sisters that were standing near the van loading boxes. Her relief faded and anger quickly took over, “What the hell, Aria?”  
“Calliope.” Arizona whispered next to the steaming brunette in order to try to calm her down.  
She shifted her gaze to the blonde, “No, don’t Calliope me. They were wrong.”   
“I…I want answers.” She looked back towards Aria.  
Eden moved closer to the van as slight fear took over her features. She had never seen Callie so angry.   
Aria let out an incredulous laugh, “You want answers? To what? Please let me know?”  
“To why you thought it was okay to just leave the apartment without telling me where you were at? Or better yet, not asking permission. This can’t continue Aria. You are the child. I am the adult. I am supposed to watch out for you and make sure you are safe. This is not going to be allowed anymore.”  
Aria nodded mockingly every time Callie made a new statement.   
“Listen to yourself, you almost sound convincing.She abandons us for ten years, when we really were little kids and needed her, and now she wants to play big sister.” She stated in a loud and condescending tone.  
“You’re pathetic.” She angrily stared Callie down.  
“Eden.” Aria called, but never once faltered her vision from Callie. “Go inside, grab the last box and Tati, and get in the van. We’re leaving.”  
Callie also kept her gaze fixed upon the angry teen, “Eden…”  
Eden stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Callie, although the tall brunette was currently in a staring contest with Aria.  
“Go ahead and grab your last box, and Tati…because Aria’s right…you are leaving…but with Arizona.”  
Arizona and Eden both turned to look towards Aria.  
The teen’s nostrils flared as she angrily clutched her fists at her sides, “I hate you so much.” She told Callie through gritted teeth.  
Tears gathered in Callie’s eyes, but she did not falter, “I know.”  
“Ugggghhhhhh!” Aria let out a frustrated groan as she marched to the driver’s side door of the minivan and got in. She loudly slammed the door behind her.  
Callie lowered her head and shook it from side to side with her eyes closed as she tried to pull herself together.  
“Arizona!” Tatiana happily yelled from the front door as she ran towards the blonde and jumped into her arms.  
“How’s it going little miss?” Arizona stated with a smile.  
Tatiana shrugged as she picked at the ends of Arizona’s golden locks, “I think we’re moving again.” She sadly whispered, her eyes pleadingly caught the blonde’s.  
Callie and Arizona shared a sad smile as Callie walked up to the pair.  
“Tell me something big girl, do you like it at my house?” Callie tenderly asked as she soothingly rubbed her back.  
Tatiana nodded several times.  
“Then you’re not going anywhere. I promise.”  
Tatiana smiled at the statement.  
“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep...again.” Eden stated from behind.  
Tatiana furrowed her eyebrows, “Are you going to break your promise Callie?”  
“No, I am not.” She assured.  
“I don’t know why Eden would say that…especially because she should be inside grabbing boxes, no?” Callie warningly glanced towards Eden.   
Eden rolled her eyes and walked towards the front door to grab the last box. As she walked out towards Arizona’s car, she noticed Callie place a kiss on Tatiana’s cheek and then walk towards the passenger side door of their old minivan.  
“Great. Tatiana gets comforted. Aria gets comforted. And I get to carry boxes. Just perfect.” The teen muttered as she begrudgingly finished making her way to the trunk of Arizona’s car.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Callie fidgeted in the front seat of Aria’s minivan. The worn seat with the springs sticking out of it, and the awkward silence, only making the brunette that much more uncomfortable. The tension inside the vehicle was palpable. Callie decided to let Aria cool off and busied herself as she took in every detail of the van. It was a faded wine color on the outside, and the interior was beige. Although it no longer looked clean and was very worn, so the beige had taken on a grey tinge to it. There were black stains on the carpet and what seemed to be burn marks everywhere. Aria’s window was down, and the air wasn’t on, so Callie assumed it probably didn’t work, or maybe Aria just wanted to save gas. Either way, the dust accumulated in the vents signaled that it was rarely turned on if it did work.   
“I really don’t appreciate you letting my sisters go home with a stranger.” Aria’s voice finally broke the uncomfortable silence that had settled over the van. Although the teen continued to stare straight ahead as she refused to look towards Callie.  
“Arizona is not a stranger…and they’re my sisters too.”  
“One of them is.” Aria muttered. Her statement meant more than Callie caught, the thought of Tati being taken away still weighing heavily on the teen.  
“Blood alone does not make a family Aria.”  
“Yeah, love does.” The teen rolled her eyes and finally looked towards Callie.  
“That’s right. It does.” Callie answered. “And you know how much I love you…and Eden…and Tati.” Callie whispered.  
“You sure have a funny way of showing it.” The teen muttered as she turned her gaze again and started to nervously pass her hand over the steering wheel. Anything to keep her mind focused on something other than this conversation.  
“You don’t think I love you, Aria?” Callie asked as she reached over and stopped the teen’s hands from circling the steering wheel.  
Aria swallowed thickly. She was mad at Callie right now. Mad at her and her stupid, stupid question, and her stupid meddling, and her stupid showing up and ruining her plan to run away today, and her gentle touch…her stupid gentle touch that made her just want to jump in Callie’s arms and feel safe, and her…her stupid love.  
She was mad because in the few weeks that she had been at Callie’s, she did see how her sister had gone out of her way to care and do things for them. And that made her livid because it reminded her of the Callie she’s always remembered. The Callie from the picture that she cherished with all her heart, but ripped in anger. The Callie that would protect her, and bathe her, and sing to her, and play silly games, and blow raspberry kisses on her cheeks, and hug her, and…and love her. It reminded her of the Callie that would never break a promise, or abandon them. Yes, like the Callie from the picture, only now she was older and wiser, but just like the picture, her sister was a distant memory.  
Aria decided not to respond to her sister’s question as she abruptly pulled her hands away from Callie.  
“Don’t ever touch me again.” She angrily warned as she looked directly into Callie’s eyes.  
Callie sadly nodded.  
“You were going to run away…and take Eden and Tati.” Callie whispered.  
It wasn’t a question and Aria knew it. She bowed her head in shame.  
“There’s going to be rules from now on Aria. Ground Rules. My ground rules.”   
Aria’s head snapped towards Callie. The older brunette lifted a challenging eyebrow.  
Aria scoffed, “You think Eden and Tati are going to listen to you? P.S., notice how I automatically didn’t include myself.”  
“They’ll listen…because you’re going to tell them that it’s okay.”  
“Am I now?” The teen kept the attitude.  
“Yes, because if you try to pull this bullshit again…you’ll all be taken away from me Aria. I know you think you have it all figured out. All covered. But the real world is a bitch. And whether you like to admit it or not, you know that at least at my house you’re all safe.”  
Aria swallowed past the lump in her throat as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Memories of her one and only foster father quickly came to mind.  
“Let’s go home and finish talking.” Callie stated. “Your home.” Aria muttered with attitude.  
“Your home too, whether you like it or not.” The taller brunette repeated, her voice more forceful this time.  
Aria rolled her eyes and turned on the van, “You’re so annoying.”  
Callie scoffed, “El burro hablando de orejas.” (The donkey talking about ears) (Which is equivalent to the English saying, ‘Pot calling the kettle black”)  
Aria angrily snapped her stare towards Callie. The older brunette shrugged unapologetically. Aria shook her head disapprovingly as she turned her attention back to the road and put the van in drive.  
Callie crossed her arms and sighed as Aria pulled out onto the main road. Something had to give, and soon. Their roles were reversed and she wasn’t going to allow it anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings portrayed in this story, nor any outside works or products mentioned. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

 

Trigger Warning: Please be advised this story touches upon the subject of child abuse (in several forms). As a courtesy to the readers, we will caution you all about any chapters which contain abuse before the start of that chapter, and within the chapter, the abuse scenes will be in BOLD letters so that if you wish to skip those parts you may. We tried to write the chapters in a way that even if you chose to skip the abusive scenes, the rest of the chapter and story would flow and make sense.

***Possible small trigger sentence in this chapter***

***There's also a section with texting which is bolded, but not a trigger***

Amcfan000 A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. We appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Callie was overwhelmed with boxes and kids and Arizona when they finally got everyone back to the apartment. Aria was fit to be tied and not in the mood to help much; so she, Arizona, and Eden were dragging the boxes and personal items from the van into the tiny apartment. Callie was worried as she noticed Eden struggled with her casted arm, but she was definitely being a trooper.

Tatiana was hungry and tired by now, and well on her way to a full on meltdown if they didn't get food into the kid and to bed. But Callie was torn because the little girl was also dirty from being in the apartment and trying to “help” with the boxes, she really needed to get her in the bath too. She had so much to get done in such a short time.

There were boxes all over her apartment now and she really needed to organize them. She realized the girls needed their stuff, but to suddenly add three other people's worth of stuff in her little apartment was a bit overwhelming. She was going to have to figure out some sort of a system for all these people and all this stuff.

“Callie?” She heard again and realized Arizona was talking to her, but she had tuned her out. 

“I'm sorry, Arizona. I know I asked for this date and I've really let you down…”

“Nonsense,” Arizona gave her a firm look. “This is your family and this is what's important right now, not us going on a date. But it really looks like you could use a little help.” She stated as she looked around at the mess of boxes that they had just brought up. “What else can I do?” Arizona was being a real champ and Callie was grateful the woman was there with her and for all her help.

“Tati could really use a bath, some dinner, and bed before she loses it.”

“Done.” Arizona told her and took off for the living room where the girl was sitting.

“You know, I don't want a stranger giving my little sister a bath. Do you even know this woman?” Aria huffed coming into Callie’s bedroom while crossing her arms.

“I can assure you DOCTOR Robbins has undergone many background checks at the hospital where she runs a pediatric ward and is no threat to OUR sister.” Callie stated as she kept her back turned to the teen and continued to sort and arrange the boxes. She was tired and really didn't want to listen to her younger sister complain anymore tonight. She just didn't think she had it in her.

“That might be the case, but I still don't want her…”

“You know what, Aria? Let me teach you something my mother used to tell me. You ready for it?” She asked as she turned to glance at the angry teen. 

“Her response when someone didn't like something she was doing was ‘put up or shut up’. It means if you don't want Arizona giving Tati a bath, then get in there and do it yourself. Be helpful for once around here and go do it, otherwise stay out of our way.” Callie was mad now. Exhausted. Disappointed. So many things, and if she was going to stand here arguing with Aria all she was doing was expunging energy. Energy that she just didn't have at the moment.

“You think you are in charge around here, but you aren't!” Aria yelled at her sister as she started to walk out of the room.

“Yes I am, Aria. The social worker left me in charge, not you, so you better get used to it.” Callie spoke loudly so a retreating Aria could hear her down the hall, then she went back to sorting the boxes.

Aria quickly marched back into the room at the taller brunette’s comment, “The only thing I'm used to with you is seeing your back as you constantly walk out on us.” 

Aria was just trying to hurt Callie now, she knew that bringing up this particular piece of information always got right to her.

“You know what, Aria?” Callie stopped her sorting and turned to look at the girl. “It's getting old, and if that's what you want to think, then fine. But I want you to know I never for one second, in all these years, stopped thinking about you. Stopped looking for you. Stopped wondering where you were, if you were safe or happy. I love you, and your sister, and I would have done anything to ensure you were safe and happy. And Tati might not be related to me by blood, but you can be damn sure I'll take care of her too.”

Callie turned on her heel and marched out of the room leaving her very stunned sister wondering what her speech had meant. Her mother told her that Callie had left, and wanted nothing to do with them. Callie had promised she would never leave, yet she had. But now, sitting in this room listening to her sister talk, she wondered for the first time in over ten years if what her mother had told her was true.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Callie sat back on the couch and let out an exhausted sigh, letting her head fall backwards onto the back of the couch. She had finally gotten all three girls cleaned, fed, and off to bed. Aria had kept to herself after Callie had laid into her, and while Callie knew the girl needed to hear her harsh words, she was now feeling guilty about it.

“How ya feeling?” She heard the blonde ask as she sat down on the couch next to her. Callie barely opened her eyes and looked at the beautiful woman sitting next to her and then at the piles of boxes behind her. Which only helped her close her eyes again so she didn't have to look at all the work that still needed to be done.

“I need a bigger place. I'm not sure why I thought four women could live in this apartment. It was just fine for Yang and I all these years, but now…the girls need space, and maybe a separate bathroom. I mean, I'm a little on the high maintenance side in the morning, but have you seen all the things two teenage girls need? Straighteners, hair dryers, diffusers, curling irons. There's stuff all over the place. And they are sleeping on top of each other at the moment. If the social worker sees that they don't have their own bedrooms…”

“Did the social worker say they needed separate bedrooms?” Arizona asked, knowing full well she didn't. She had said they all needed their own beds, not bedrooms.

“No.” Callie told her quietly and opened her eyes again, which was a big mistake. There they were again, glaring at her, the mess of boxes. She promptly closed her eyes while throwing her arm over them so she could be sure the boxes were out of sight.

“Callie, we will figure this out.”

“We?” Callie said and opened her eyes yet again to see the blonde looking at her.

“You know what I mean. I'm here to help you in any way I can. I know this is going to be hard on all four of you, but I have every bit of faith that you can pull this off. They don't need separate bedrooms, and maybe for now you can set up a little station.” She jumped up off the sofa and ran to the wall. “Here! This would be perfect. Set up a little table with a chair, sort of like a vanity, and put a power cord on it, and voila! You have a makeshift area for getting ready in the morning. You could even get a couple of mirrors and put them on the table.”

Callie smiled at the enthusiastic woman as she ran around the room pointing things out.

“And over here, this would be a perfect spot for the girls to do their homework or projects. Just shove this table back a little and there, they now have more than enough space for everything they need. Now as far these boxes…” Arizona looked at the large pile of boxes that we're staring back at them. Callie groaned and Arizona chuckled.

“It’s not so bad.” Arizona stated. 

A lot of the items in the boxes were things they didn't need right now. Older clothes, winter clothes, boots. 

“We can rent a storage unit for all the extra boxes. I'm sure you have stuff that you don't use all the time. We'll box it up and take it over so we can make room for all the stuff they do need right now.” 

Every time Callie heard Arizona use the word “we” her heart swelled just a little bit more. She loved how enthusiastic the woman was...but deep down, she was feeling a little guilty each time she heard her say it. We. Did she really mean to lump herself into the care of these girls? 

“Thank you, Arizona, for everything you have done and are doing. It really means alot to me. I was freaking out a little earlier and you certainly helped out.” Callie stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab a drink then turned to offer one to the blonde.

“Thanks, but I think I should get going. It's late and you are going to be up early with three girls and work to get to. What are your plans for the weekend? I could come over and help with the boxes?” Arizona offered and Callie wondered what to say. Of course she wanted the blonde to help, but was it fair to make the woman do manual labor when she couldn't seem to get her act together long enough to take her out on a decent date. 

“I uh…” Callie trailed off. 

“I promised Tati pizza, so…” Arizona sent Callie a flirty smile.

Callie chuckled, “So she gets a date before I do?”

“Kid’s got skills.”

Callie softly smiled, “You know what? You coming over this weekend would be great. And thanks so much for all your help. I'm not sure I would have made it without you today.” 

Arizona nodded, “You’re welcome.”

The women awkwardly stared at each other as if they didn’t want to say goodbye.

“So, I uh...I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at work?” Callie awkwardly asked.

Arizona’s face fell, “Yeah, definitely. Tomorrow.” She confirmed as she waited a few more seconds to see if Callie maybe hugged her, or kissed her like the night at the hospital. 

She finally headed towards the front door when the brunette didn’t seem to have the intentions of budging. She picked up her purse and keys and gave Callie a little wave goodbye.

“No wonder she invited Tati for pizza and not you. I mean, you could’ve at least given her a handshake.” Came the snide comment from behind Callie.

Callie closed her eyes at the sound of Aria’s voice. She turned to meet her younger sister’s annoyed glare.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Callie asked with a mock smile. Aria hated to be treated like a child.

Aria rolled her eyes and walked to the refrigerator. Callie watched as the teen tried to find the gallon of water she had purchased for her and her sisters. Eden had been super tired and thirsty tonight after moving all of the boxes and had easily finished off the rest of the gallon.

“There’s bottled water.” Callie advised.

“I’ll drink from the tap, thank you.” The teen snippily stated as she grabbed a glass, poured the water, and headed back to her bedroom.

Callie sighed and shook her head at the teen. Once she heard Aria close the door behind her, she decided to head off to her own room to try to get ready for bed. She was beyond tired and had a busy day at the hospital tomorrow.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“What’s wrong with you?” Aria complained as Eden continued to toss and turn in bed. Both teens were up and couldn’t seem to get to sleep. Although Aria would’ve thought for sure Eden would’ve passed out from exhaustion.

“Nothing.” Eden muttered as she tried to adjust herself so that there was no more pressure on her arm. Her shoulder was killing her.

Aria sighed as she continued to stare at the ceiling. She felt Eden shift in bed one more time only to now match her own position as they both stared at the ceiling.

“What are those?” Eden asked as she saw some little glow in the dark stars illuminating the ceiling of their bedroom.

Aria smiled slightly, “They’re stickers. I used to love them when I was a little kid.”

“When did you put them up?”

“I...I didn’t.” She whispered.

“Who did?” Eden asked.

“I’m not sure.”

Eden rolled her eyes, “Well, it wasn’t me…and Tati can’t reach. Callie was in here earlier unpacking and stuff. Must’ve been her.”

“Maybe she remembered you liked them.” She quickly followed-up.

Aria smiled to herself. She knew it had to have been Callie. Maybe her sister had found them in one of the boxes and decided to put them up for her.

“Why are you still awake?” Eden asked.

Aria chuckled, “Why are you?”

Eden shrugged, “I don’t know. Just thinking.”

Aria nodded, “Me too.”

“Aria, I want to stay.”

Aria sighed, “I know Eden, but it’s not that simple. You don’t understand.”

“Why can’t it be simple? You make everything so complicated. Callie wants us and she’s doing everything she can to prove it. You’re not being fair.”

Aria closed her eyes as tears threatened to fall, “I’m not being fair? She’s the one that didn’t want us before. We went through so much. We needed her...and she...she didn’t come back, Eden. Now we have an extra kid. That’s not even her blood. What makes you think she wants us now...all of us.”

Eden swallowed thickly. Aria was right. If Callie couldn’t even come back for her and Aria, what made her think that the tall brunette would want to keep Tati now?

“Eden, if Callie goes to court and they don’t give her Tati, you know what could happen to her.”

“Yes.” Eden stated in a quiet voice, remembering what Aria had gone through when they were in foster care.

“Remember our pact.” 

“Take care of each other and always protect Tati.” Eden whispered.

“Exactly. So, we’ll stay here for now, but...we have to be on alert. I still have the money hidden away. Just in case, okay?” Aria reminded.

“I...I have to go to the bathroom.” Eden decided to ignore her sister’s last statement. She knew Aria wouldn’t let the idea of running away go so easily.

The teen carefully maneuvered herself out of bed as to not wake Tati, or elbow Aria in the ribs.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Callie had just gotten herself into her pajamas after showering. She towel dried her hair and ran a quick brush through it before heading off to bed.

She pulled back the covers and climbed in. She decided to forego any TV watching tonight. She was tired, it was late, and if she walked out into the living room to watch TV she knew for sure she’d fall asleep on the couch.

She checked her phone and noticed she had a text from Arizona. A smile graced her lips as she eagerly opened up the message.

A: Not only is it sad that Tati is going to get her date with me before you, but...somehow I think I’m paying for the pizza.

Callie chuckled. She decided to reply and hoped Arizona was still awake.

C: Well, they say it’s not how you start the date, but how it ends that’s important. I was thinking, maybe you shouldn’t fill up on that pizza and I can take you somewhere nice? Maybe a place that has twinkling lights? 

A: Twinkling lights?

C: Yeah, you seem like the type that would like twinkling lights.

A: Oh, I def like twinkling lights. It was you I was worried about.

C: I like anywhere that has you.

A: Good answer. I can see where Tati inherited her ‘skills’. Have a goodnight, Doctor Torres. 

C: Doctor Torres?

A: Yes, I said it in my sexy flirty voice. It’s very hot. You would like in person.

Callie smiled.

C: I’m going to hold you to that statement. Thanks for everything tonight. I mean it.

A: I meant what I said. You’re not alone this time.

Callie felt tears prick at her eyes. She was so grateful for Arizona.

C: Thank you. You don’t know what that means to me. Really. Sweet dreams, Dr. Robbins (that was my sexy voice).

A: Oh man, now I’ll never get to sleep thinking about your sexy voice. :)

C: Only my sexy voice?

A: Lol, no, but the other thoughts are private for now.

Callie smiled as she sent off another text.

C: For now? Is that a promise of things to come?

A: Very much so.

Yup, definitely no sleep for me tonight. Callie thought to herself.

A: Sweet dreams, pretty lady. See you tomorrow.

C: Definitely tomorrow. And sweet dreams to you too.

Callie placed her phone back on the charger and burrowed herself under the covers, the smile on her face bigger and brighter than it had been in years. She got comfy and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she thought she heard someone’s cries. She furrowed her eyebrows and quickly sat up in bed. She stayed still and tried to see if she was hearing things. Nope, there it was again. She could definitely hear somebody whimpering.

She got up and walked out into the hall. She neared the girls’ bedroom, but realized the crying was coming from the hall bathroom.

She walked over to the door and hesitated slightly, if Aria was in there she would surely blow-up at her for intruding.

Callie decided to knock and not say anything. At the light knock, she heard Eden’s voice. The brunette let out a sigh of relief, because although she could tell in Eden’s voice that she had indeed been crying, she was slightly relieved that it wasn’t Aria on the other side. Eden she could comfort, Aria, not so much.

“Eed, it’s Callie. Can I come in?”

The door quickly opened, “It’s fine. I’m done. Goodnight.” The teen tried to quickly head back to her room.

“Hold on there.” Callie tenderly stated as she grabbed Eden by the arm. The teen winced at the contact.

“Eden, you...you know I would never hit you.” Callie sadly whispered.

Eden dropped her gaze, “I know.”

Callie furrowed her eyebrows a she felt Eden’s arm shake.

“Look at me.” She lovingly demanded as she placed a finger under Eden’s chin and lifted it up.

As soon as their eyes met, the tears Eden tried so hard to hold back spilled over.

“What’s the matter?” Callie asked as she gently dried Eden’s tears.

Eden started to sob, “My arm hurts, and I’m tired, and I can’t sleep, and I’ve had a horrible day, and I just...I want to…I...want to go home and I want my mom, but...I realized I’ve never really had that...it’s not like she would comfort us...and I...I’m just tired...”

Callie quickly brought Eden in for a hug, “Okay, hey. It’s okay. I’m here. It’s okay.” She reassured in between kisses.

Callie easily led her sister to her bedroom and laid her down in bed. She slipped under the covers with her and immediately hugged Eden close to her.

“I’m sorry.” The teen cried.

“Shhhh, don’t. I’m here, baby. This is what big sisters do. I’m here.”

Eden just nodded as Callie whispered loving words in her ear.

Eden’s cries soon turned to soft whimpers as Callie continued to run her fingers through her curly locks.

“You feeling better?” Callie asked.

“I’m embarrassed.” Eden admitted as she reached up to dry at her cheeks.

Callie gave her a tender smile, “You don’t ever have to be embarrassed with me. Okay?”

Eden nodded.

“I uh...should head back to my room.” The teen quietly stated.

Callie playfully made a face, “It’s kind of tight over there.”

Eden smiled.

“There it is.” Callie happily stated as she teasingly poked at the corner of her sister’s lips.

“You can stay with me if you want.” Callie suggested when she noticed Eden hesitate to leave her room.

“Aria might get mad.”

“Aria needs to relax a little more. Besides, your arm hurts, right?”

Eden nodded.

“Come on, medicine and a massage.” Callie stated as she got out of bed and reached her hand out for Eden to take.

Eden pondered whether or not to let Callie take care of her, or go back to the room. She was sure Aria was fuming by now.

“Eden? Come on.” Callie slightly pleaded.

The teen took Callie’s hand and let her sister lead her to the bathroom. Callie closed the lid to the toilet and had Eden sit down.

She searched her medicine cabinet for an over the counter pain reliever.

“Are you okay to take these?” She asked, aware of the last time Eden’s mother had forced her to take some pills the teen almost died. Of course, those were prescribed narcotics, but she didn’t want Eden having any triggers.

Eden rolled her eyes, “I’m fourteen. I can take an aspirin.”

Callie smiled, “Just making sure.”

“Maybe...maybe I should go get the ones Aria bought for us.” Eden worriedly suggested.

Now it was Callie’s turn to roll her eyes, “You can use these.” She left no room for arguing.

She handed Eden two pills and used the bathroom toothbrush cup and filled it with sink water.

“Ever notice how bathroom sink water doesn’t taste nasty? Like, kitchen water is gross, but bathrooms are always good.” The teen rambled as her sister looked for some sort of pain relieving ointment to massage her with.

Callie chuckled.

“Lift your shirt.” Callie advised as she found the cream.

Eden lifted her shirt and Callie begin to massage her upper arm and shoulder blade.

Eden hissed at the touch.

“I’m sorry, I…”

“No, it’s fine. I just...it hurts really bad.”

Callie nodded as she expertly worked the tight muscles.

“My...my bruises are almost all gone.” Eden whispered.

Callie took in a breath, “Yeah.” What else could she say?

“I’ve...my skin’s never been all clear before. I’m kind of excited. Then I think about that statement and I realize it’s kind of sad.” The teen teased and Callie couldn’t help but chuckle.

Callie leaned over and placed a kiss on her sister’s cheek, “I love you, Eden.”

Eden furrowed her eyebrows at the statement and looked on as her sister lovingly went back to the task at hand. She believed Callie’s statement with all heart. Callie had shown them nothing but love since they got here, and she hadn’t lied once. How could Aria say she didn’t want them? How could Aria believe that to be true?

“I believe you.” Eden whispered.

“What?” Callie looked at Eden slightly confused.

“When you say you love me...I believe you.”

Callie smiled, “That’s good.”

The brunette continued to massage Eden’s shoulder, but could feel her sister’s eyes intently staring at her.

“Okay, I’m all done. Shirt back on. Let’s get to bed.” She advised as she stood up and started cleaning up.

Eden did as she was told and they both headed back to lay on Callie’s bed.

“I smell like a ninety-year old woman.” Eden stated as the smell of menthol permeated the room.

Callie chuckled, “Arizona was right about you.”

“About what?” 

“The first day she met you in the ER, she said you seemed like a troublemaker, but the good kind.”

“Whatever that means.” The teen playfully muttered.

“What’s the deal with you two anyways?” Eden curiously asked.

Callie sighed, “I don’t know. We like each other, but...on our first date she kind of left in the middle of it when she found out I was a newborn.”

“A newborn?” 

“Yeah, I had only dated one other woman before her.”

“I would just like to point out that I think you’re a horrible lesbian.” Eden teased.

Callie giggled, “Gee, thanks.”

“I’m serious. I actually get why Doctor Robbins would hesitate.”

“Hey, whose sister are you?” Callie pretended to be offended.

“Yours, yours. So, anyway, she seems to have gotten over the newborn thing. So now what’s the deal?”

“We were supposed to have our ‘Second First Date’ tonight, but...you know we just…”

“Couldn’t because of us.” Eden quietly stated.

“No. Life just happens sometimes. Don’t worry. Arizona gets it. Family comes first. She...she loves her family and…she gets it.” Callie sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Eden.

Eden nodded as a comfortable silence took over the room.

“Callie?”

“Hmmm.”

“You do know that there’s no such thing as a ‘Second First Date’. If it’s a second date, then you know...it’s second. Two highly acclaimed surgeons, can’t count. So sad.” She teasingly stated the last part under her breath.

 

“It’s cute and romantic, and it’s our thing. Shush it.” Callie playfully tossed a pillow to Eden’s side of the bed.

Eden giggled.

“So, do you think Aria’s ever going to forgive our ‘betrayal’ tonight?” Callie asked after a few minutes.

Eden let out a huge sigh, “Probably not.”

Callie turned to meet Eden’s worried gaze, “I know she hates my guts. And she has every right to. She’s so guarded and defensive all the time, but I...I swear Eden, I only want what’s best for her. For all of you.”

Eden nodded, “Can you please take it easy on her? She’s been through a lot. She gave up everything for Tati and me. All those boxes filled with stuff? Momma didn’t buy them. You know that.”

Callie sighed. She did wonder how the girls had gotten so many things. Elena had never supplied their needs when they were little. There were many nights she and her sisters would go to bed hungry. Callie would try to do work for the neighbors in order to make money and would always save her free lunch from school and sneak it back home so her sisters could eat.

Eden kept quietly talking, “Aria use to go to school during the day and then found a night job. She would come home sometimes at two or three in the morning, sleep a little, then get up and get us all ready for the day again.”

“When did she quit school?”

“When we moved here. She said she was getting closer to being eighteen and one after school job wasn’t going to cut it. She needed enough money so when she was eighteen she could run and take us with her.”

“‘So, she’s been out of school for what? Almost three months?”

“Yeah, something like that, but she took her GED. So, she can’t get in trouble for dropping out.” 

Callie nodded.

“Callie, do you remember daddy?” Eden shyly asked as her eyes flickered away from Callie’s stare.

Callie smiled at the mention of her father, “Yeah. Did Aria tell you about him?” Elena was pregnant with Eden when their father passed.

Eden shook her head. 

“Was he a good dad?”

“The best!” 

Eden smiled at the enthusiasm behind Callie’s voice.

“What was he like?”

“He would sing these silly songs in Spanish for Aria and I to fall asleep. I was older and pretended to hate it.” She chuckled as she remembered her father.

“How’d he meet my mom?”

Callie took in a deep breath, “I was kind of little. I don’t remember much. I know my mom got real sick when I was around Tatiana’s age, but I remember so much about her, except for her voice...I...I wish I could remember what it sounded like. I hear everything in my mind you know, but I second the voice that I hear it in. It’s not fresh anymore.”

Eden gave Callie a sad smile.

“Anyways, after my mom died it was just us two for a couple of years. Then, I guess I remember your mom coming around. I don’t know.”

“Was she...did she always…” Eden trailed off not sure of how to phrase her question.

“No, she didn’t always hit me. She was actually really nice at first, then something happened. I’m not sure what. She and daddy would argue more. She started drinking all of a sudden. That’s when the hitting started.” Callie sadly whispered.

“What did daddy say?”

“He...I didn’t tell him. He traveled a lot for work. He was a truck driver. The first time she hit me she said if I told him he wouldn’t believe me and send me away for lying and that I would never see him again. I was a little kid. I was scared and I believed it.”

“I’m sorry.” Eden felt the need to say.

Callie tenderly smiled her way. In all the years she had been abused, she had always wanted somebody to say they were sorry for what she went through.

“So when he died…” Eden trailed off and made sure Callie was still okay to talk. She liked that Callie had all this information that she and Aria didn’t. She had always wanted to know more about her father and mother’s past.

Callie nodded signaling Eden that she was good.

“Why didn’t you tell then? I mean, you knew you weren’t going to see him anymore.”

A tear trailed down Callie’s cheek, “I couldn’t leave you or Aria. She was so little and you weren’t even born yet. I...I couldn’t leave you.” She let out a whimpered cry.

Eden brought Callie in for a hug and the older brunette immediately broke down in her arms. The younger sister began to soothe Callie much like the older brunette had done with her.

Callie calmed down and pulled back to stare at her sister, “Now I’m the one that’s embarrassed.” She tried to tease, but tears still trailed down her face.

Eden tenderly smiled, “Don’t be. I like making you feel better. It’s what little sisters do.”

Callie let out a whimpered cry as Eden had used her same comment from earlier.

Eden smiled and brought Callie in for another hug.

“You going to be doing this all night?” She playfully asked after a few minutes.

Callie finally let out a small laugh, “Am I bothering you?” She teased as she started to tickle Eden’s sides.

____________________________________________________________________________

Aria swallowed thickly as tears rapidly fell upon her cheeks. She could hear Callie and Eden’s laughter coming from her older sister’s room.

She had been angry with Eden at first for going with Callie, then at Callie for not thinking about her feelings. But now she was no longer angry. She was hurt and she wanted so badly to be the one in that room with Callie, laughing and joking with her older sister. 

She shook her head and angrily wiped her tears as she brought her hands to cover her ears and let out a choked sob.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings portrayed in this story, nor any outside works or products mentioned. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

 

Trigger Warning: Please be advised this story touches upon the subject of child abuse (in several forms). As a courtesy to the readers, we will caution you all about any chapters which contain abuse before the start of that chapter, and within the chapter, the abuse scenes will be in BOLD letters so that if you wish to skip those parts you may. We tried to write the chapters in a way that even if you chose to skip the abusive scenes, the rest of the chapter and story would flow and make sense.

***Possible small trigger sentence in this chapter***

Amcfan000 A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. We appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Callie was exhausted when she went into work. She had been working so hard at home to get things situated for the girls, to ensure they had everything they needed. 

Trying to keep them happy while keeping herself happy had proven to be difficult. While she was getting better at time management, she was still faltering. By the time she got them all in bed at night, she would flip herself onto her bed, and pass out. And not in the; drank too much at the bar, danced with amazing women and had fun all night sort of passing out. But rather the; worked all day, cleaned the bathroom three times, made dinner, helped with homework, did two loads of laundry sort of passing out.

Coffee was her go to at the moment and while she had always been a heavy coffee drinker, she was putting the old her to shame. 

“Thought I might find you here.” She heard and turned to see the blonde smiling at her. She was cute, all the time, Callie noted. Arizona actually had her hair in braids today, she couldn't believe it...adorable.

“And why did you think this might be the place to track me down?” Callie asked motioning to the clerk to make it two.

“Well, every time I've seen you lately you always have a cup of coffee in your hand, so the coffee cart seemed like the most logical place.”

“So you’ve been watching me?” Callie teased.

“I have.” Arizona winked. 

Dang it. Adorable and sexy!

“How are the girls doing?” Arizona asked as Callie handed her the other cup of coffee.

“They are good, but I have to admit, I don't know how people do it. They have exhausted me.” Callie told her while taking a large swig of her coffee and watching the blonde laugh at her. Then Arizona took a drink of her coffee and nearly spit the contents on Callie.

“Callie! What is this?” She held the cup up for inspection almost expecting it to self-combust.

“Cup of drip with two turbo shots. My usual.” Callie shrugged and took another drink, but suddenly the cup was taken out of her hand and both cups tossed in the trash. “Hey!”

“How many of those have you had today?” Arizona asked as the very irritated brunette stared longingly at the trash.

“That's only my second one of the day.”

“Okay, how many did you have yesterday?” Arizona asked and watched as Callie glared at her.

“I don't know, I didn't keep track.”

“Ballpark, Calliope.”

Callie looked down at her feet and mumbled out a number that Arizona thought sounded incredibly high. “What's that?”

“I said eight, okay?!”

“Callie, I know I don't need to tell you what that's doing to your stomach. You're a doctor.”

“Arizona! I know, okay? It's just...I'm soooo tired. I'm barely holding it together between work, homework, laundry, meals, dishes, and getting the kids clean. And you want to know something? Girls smell. Teenage girls, they smell. They do.” Callie nodded her head as Arizona started to laugh at her. “Why are you laughing?”

“I think you need a break. How about you and I tonight? Dinner?”

“But what about…”

“The girls will be fine. Order them a pizza and go out to dinner with me. I promise good food, drinks, and dancing. What do you say?”

Callie took in a breath. She had already let the blonde down a few times on their dinner plans. The twinkling lights never happened last weekend as by the time they put everything into storage and went bed shopping, everyone was exhausted. She really wanted this, to spend time with Arizona, but she was afraid to let her down again.

“I say….” Callie began but Meredith walked up.

“Hey Callie.” Her friend gave her an apologetic look. “I just wanted to let you know that Elena’s numbers have started to climb today. We are going to remove her intubation tube this morning. We don't know yet when she's going to wake up, but I would say soon.”

Callie stood there stunned that this was happening. She wasn't at all prepared for Elena to wake up yet. She still had a lot of things to get done before her stepmother woke up. She really needed to call her lawyer back and set up another meeting. She had been taking care of most of the paper work, but Callie still needed to sign some more forms and also ensure that her lawyer was taking care of everything. She was not going to let these kids go back to Elena. No matter how much it cost. She was going to fight hard this time to keep them.

Meredith noticed as her friend got lost in thought, she gave Arizona a worried look. Arizona nodded letting her know she would take care of the brunette. Meredith walked off but not before looking back a few times.

“Callie?” She had been lost in her own thoughts for a moment and forgot her cute little blonde was still waiting on an answer.

“Oh...I'm sorry, Arizona. Tonight? Ummm, you know what? Sure. Let's go out tonight. But I have to go for now. I’m sorry...I just...I have some phone calls to make. But tonight, for sure.” She told Arizona and took off to call her lawyer as well as the social worker to make sure everyone was on the same page.

Arizona tilted her head and worriedly furrowed her eyebrows. Obviously the news about Elena waking up soon had put the brunette on edge.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
______________________________________

“Callie? How are you?” Chief Hunt flashed her a quick smile before he went back to signing papers on his desk.

“I’m good. Uh, Owen...I…I need the rest of the morning off. I know it’s last minute and I’m sorry for that, but I have a lot going on and I made sure to clear my schedule. I just really…”

Owen looked up and noticed Callie nervously fidgeting her hands.

“Callie, sit.” He motioned and the brunette obliged. He had heard about Callie’s stepmother possibly waking up soon.

Nobody knew anything about Callie’s personal life until recently, but her hospital family understood why the brunette had chosen to keep it private.

“I meant to talk to you. I’ve just been so busy. I know everything with your sisters and their mom has probably been a whirlwind. I wanted to tell you we are here for you. We are your family, and whatever you need please count with us.”

Callie nodded, “Thank you.” Her voice cracked.

Owen and Callie talked a bit longer, he advised her that she could have a flexible schedule for the time being. They hammered out some details regarding her schedule for the upcoming weeks and then Callie headed out for the day. Callie felt a lot better now that she knew she had a little less pressure at work and could focus on getting custody of her sisters.

She hurriedly made her way through the lobby of her lawyer’s and frantically pushed the button to head upstairs. She was running about ten minutes behind for the appointment she had made last minute.

The brunette walked into her lawyer’s office slightly out of breath as she had jogged down the hall.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” She apologized to the receptionist.

The young woman smiled up at her, “No worries. Mr. Berk is running a bit behind with his eleven o’clock. I’ll let him know you’re here.”

Callie nodded and took a seat. She let out an exasperated sigh when she noticed that in her rush to get here she still had on her lab coat and scrubs. She needed to calm herself down and get it together. Acting all flighty was not going to help her get her sisters back.

“Dr. Torres?” 

Callie looked up as the receptionist advised her she could go on back.

She stepped into Mr. Berk’s office and quickly sat down. She cursed herself for still being jumpy as her legs nervously bounced up and down. The usual pleasantries were exchanged and Callie got right down to business.

“So, if she wakes up...how does that change things?”

Berk nodded, “If she’s sleeping she can’t file a petition, or a response to your petition. She technically has legal rights to the girls.”

“What about the temporary custody I was granted?”

“Right, that buys us time. It was granted not only because she was unable to care for the girls due to her being in a coma, but because there was suspected child abuse. The doctor on call that took care of Eden that night reported it to the social worker as such. We can keep the girls with you and file for full custody and to have her rights terminated…”

“That’s what I want.” Callie quickly cut him off.

“I know, but I want you to be aware, it’s not going to be an easy fight. We have to get all of our ducks in a row. Family court likes to keep families together and allow the birth parents the chance to get it right.”

Callie swallowed thickly.

Berk could see she was on the verge of tears, “Callie, it won’t be easy, but it’s not impossible. I’m the best at what I do. Let’s get everything together so she won’t know what hit her when we get in there.” Berk stated. He heard a personal account from Callie as to what that woman was capable of. What she had done to her as a child, and the hospital report from Eden’s last visit was heart wrenching.

Callie nodded as she reached into her portfolio. She had already started gathering documents and evidence.

“I got all their pediatric records. Not many, she really didn’t take them, but a few cite previous broken bones, bruises, things like that. I think she only took them when it got out of hand. She seemed to get careless the last couple of years.” Callie advised as she handed over the documents. She remembered when Elena would beat her she would always try to make it in places that could be hidden, although when she was really drunk she would get careless.

“I also got Eden and Tati’s transcripts. It was easy since they are attending school in Seattle. We had to clear up the name change. She must’ve been using fake IDs to get them registered, probably so I couldn’t trace them, but I was able to get that squared away. Everything is showing up under their legal names now. I got copies of the birth certificates and social security cards for all of them. They were actually in their moving boxes. I also got some progress reports from their teachers, showing the girls have been more relaxed and sociable since they’ve been with me.”

Berk nodded, “And Aria’s paperwork?”

Callie sighed, “That one is a little harder. I had to contact her last school in another state. It’s been all through emails. Once I get them I can use them to order her GED Diploma from here in Seattle. It would be easier if she just gave me the info to order it directly, but she…” Hates me and likes to make my life as difficult as possible.

“Is having trouble adjusting to the move and all of the changes.” Callie finished up.

“Great work so far Callie.” Berk advised. “How about any counseling, parenting classes?”

Callie let out another sigh, “I am going to get started on my classes soon, but...the girls are not really open to any sort of counseling.”

Berk nodded, “Let’s hold off until they are comfortable with the idea, or if the court mandates it. For now, let’s try to get them out around friends, family, change their routine, get them comfortable around others.”

Callie nodded. She had been thinking about some sort of after school activity or team sport the girls could join, not just to look good on paper, but she wanted her sisters to start living normal childhoods.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Callie was running late getting home, of course. She had been at her lawyer’s office for way too long and by the time she got back to the hospital, finished her post ops and consults, she was behind. She really had every intention of getting home before the girls did from school, but now she was going to be lucky to make it in time to get them off the bus.

She wanted to be able to tell them about their mother. She was afraid the girls would find out on their own. Eden would occasionally call and check on her mother and she didn't want this to be one of those days. 

So now she was rushing in the door, throwing her keys, and yelling for the girls.

“Eden! Tati!” Nothing. Good. 

Or was it? 

Fear panged in her stomach for a second. What if they had gone to the hospital on their own? Or worse yet, what if Aria had taken them again? But just as that thought hit her she heard the door open up.

“You have to stick up for yourself Tati! She bullies you and you just let her. If you don't want to trade lunches with her then don't do it.”

“But why can't I just buy my lunch like you?” The little girl whined.

“Because we can't afford for both of us to buy all the time so we take turns, and it's my turn right now. Next month you get…”

“Wait. What do you mean you both can't buy?” Callie asked butting into the conversation. 

Eden’s eyes went wide. Aria told her she didn’t want Callie knowing about the lunch arrangement.

“Eden?” Callie followed with a raised eyebrow. 

“It's $4 to eat lunch. That's $8 a day. Five days a week is $40 a week. 4 weeks in a month is $160 a month in lunch money...which is too much. So we take turns buying, and when I buy I get the cheap lunch so it only costs me…”

“I'll pay for you both to eat lunch,” Callie pulled out her purse and grabbed her wallet. She took out some money and handed it to Eden.

Both girls stood with their mouths wide open while Eden just stared at the money.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Eden asked slightly confused. She knew if Aria was here she’d be pissed and say that Callie only knew how to buy their love.

“Buy lunch, or better yet, let your sister buy lunch.”

“You have to put the money on the...” Tati started to speak, but Eden poked her and the two walked off to the bedroom holding the money. 

“Doesn't she know?” Tati asked throwing her book bag on the bed. “What are we supposed to do with cash? You can't buy lunch with cash, it has to go into our account. What good does that do us?”

“It doesn't, but maybe we could save it and buy something nice with it?”

“Don't you think she'll notice if you still make me a lunch in the morning? What if we get in trouble?”

“I doubt it, have you seen her in the morning? Today she only put makeup on one eye, the other eye looked lonely.” Eden said laughing and making her one eye look droopy while her little sister laughed at her antics.

Callie stood briefly outside the door listening to the girls laugh before entering. She needed to get Eden by herself for a little bit so she could tell her about her mother, but she didn't want Tati to know because no one was ready to tell the little girl about what had happened and what it meant. 

“Hey Tati, I need your help big girl. I've been working all day, do you think you could be my super big helper and get started unloading the dishwasher for me?”

“Do I get paid?”

“Tati!” Eden yelled in disbelief.

Callie let out a chuckle as she saw the look the older girl was giving her sister. “Sure, I'll pay you a whole dollar if you get going now.”

The two older Torres women watched the little girl go. Callie looked at Eden and wondered how to tell the girl.

“Eden, today at the hospital…” And she heard a knock at the door.

“I’LL GET IT!” They heard Tati yell.

“No!” Callie yelled and ran out of the room. “Tati, you can't answer the door.”

“Do the police come to your house too?” The little girl worriedly asked. She knew the rules. Never answer doors for police. 

Callie scrunched up her face unsure what the girl was asking. 

“Noooo, big girl. Because it's unsafe for you to answer the door. Only your sisters and I are allowed to open the door. Got it?” The little girl nodded and ran back into the kitchen to finish up her chore.

Callie opened the door and saw a smiling blonde holding a pizza on the other side.

“I know I'm early, but I thought I could help out so you could get ready. I noticed your eyes looked…different today...and I thought maybe this way you'd be able to concentrate on yourself for a little bit…” The blonde was rambling and Callie just stood in the doorway. Staring at her. “For our….date...tonight?”

“Oh God, Arizona!” Callie said letting her hand smack her forehead as she remembered. “I'm sorry, come in, come in. Look, Tati is doing the dishes, I need to have a conversation with Eden about their…” She looked in at Tati. “About their m-o-t-h-e-r.”

“Mother. I can spell. I’m six you know, not three.” The little girl yelled out not giving up on her task and the promised dollar. Callie closed her eyes for a minute then opened them to see the smiling face staring at her.

“Six year olds can spell nowadays?” The brunette asked in surprise.

Arizona chuckled, “Yeah, it’s this pesky thing in kindergarten now called reading.”

“Ha ha.” Callie replied and they shared a knowing smile.

“Go on, we’ll be fine.” Arizona told her, setting the pizza down and walking in to help the six year old out. 

Callie booked it back to the bedroom and saw Eden sitting on the floor doing homework.

“Eden, today at the hospital, they, the doctors, they…they think that your mom is going to wake up soon. So today they removed some special tubes and gave her some medicine that will help us move in that direction.”

Eden stared up at her sister from the floor as she took the news in, “When?”

“We don't know.” Callie shrugged and sat down on the bed.

“Can I go see her again? Maybe she'll be awake.”

“Eden…I get why you want to be there with her, but do you think it's the best idea? I don't want you to sit there waiting for her to wake up. What if she doesn't wake up for days?”

“I don't care. I just want to go for a little bit. Please.” Puppy dog eyes silently pleaded with Callie.

Callie sighed, “Okay, let me see if Arizona will stay with Tati.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Arizona agreed to sit with Tati while Callie drove Eden to the hospital on the condition that they still had their date when she got back. Callie was so exhausted she didn't have it in her to argue with the woman and agreed. 

When they got to the hospital Callie noticed that Eden was hesitant to go in the room again. 

“It's okay if you don't want to do this.” Callie told her.

“No…I need to, I'm just a little nervous. I'm scared she's going to be upset with us for…” Eden stopped talking and looked up at her big sister.

“For going home with me?”

“Yeah.” The younger girl nodded her head and looked down at her feet.

“It's hard, I get that Eden, but you didn't do anything wrong here. You deserve to have a home. A safe, happy home to come home to. You deserve to have lunch and play sports. Go to the dance and stay after school for student council. I want all of those things for you Eden. I want you to enjoy being a kid. You deserve that.”

“Did you get that?” Eden stared at Callie wondering what her childhood had been like. Who had been there for her big sister?

“Don't you worry about that okay? For now, let's go in and see your mom and maybe she'll be awake soon.” Callie gave her an encouraging nod and opened the door while her sister walked into the room and looked at her mom.

“Why does she look like that now?” Eden asked Callie as they were standing in Elena's room. The monitors were still there, beeping along like last time. Wires all over the place, leading back to the woman. But something was different. 

Callie frowned slightly at Eden, unsure of what she was asking.

“When I was here before she had a big machine that was pumping air for her to breathe and a tube going down her throat. That's gone. Why?” Callie understood what the girl was asking now and nodded her head.

“Do you see that machine?” Callie asked pointing to one of the monitors. “It tells us what her brain waves and brain functions are. We can tell by the numbers on the screen if she is in a coma, sleeping, or awake. Her numbers have gotten stronger, we can tell that she is going to wake up soon. So we pulled her intubation tube, and she was able to do the breathing on her own, which is a great sign. Now it's just a matter of waiting. She could wake up in an hour or two weeks, it really is up to her.”

Eden looked at her mother and all the monitors and wondered what all the other numbers meant. She glanced at Callie and thought about how smart her sister must be to know all these things. 

“Sometimes it helps if a loved one talks to the person. It helps to stimulate their brain. Maybe you could try, just sit next to her for a little bit and tell her something. Anything. You could even tell her about your day at school today.” Callie gave her sister an encouraging smile, but Eden hesitated to sit down. Finally, she reluctantly sat next to her mother and then glanced back up at Callie. 

“I'll just go check on a few things and be back to see you in a bit.” Callie told her and gave Eden a supportive rub on her good shoulder before exiting the room.

Once on the other side, she leaned back against the door and let out a huge sigh. Eden had asked first thing that morning about her mother and Callie had promised to check on the woman and had been surprised when Meredith advised the tube would be removed. This event made her panic slightly for two reasons. The first one was that Elena was going to be awake soon and Callie was going to have to deal with the woman again. The woman that had controlled so much of her life up until this point. Even though she hadn't seen Elena in a decade, she still had a hold on Callie. Three holds to be exact.

And that was the second reason for the panic. Callie had been granted temporary custody of the girls, but that was temporary. If she wanted to be granted full custody of the girls there were still a lot of hoops Callie was going to have to jump through.

Callie entered the room thirty minutes later to check on Eden and saw the girl was holding the woman's hand and talking to her but stopped once Callie came into the room. 

“Hey, how are you doing?” Callie asked the girl and noticed she looked tired. “Did you want to get a snack in the cafeteria? Did you get lunch today?” Callie asked. Especially after Eden’s admittal this afternoon that she would try to buy the “cheap” lunch. 

Eden shook her head. 

Callie gave her a look as she quickly dug some money out of her pocket and shoved it at the girl, “No more of that. Understand? You have to eat. Every single day. You and Tati both. Got it?” 

Eden nodded her head in understanding. 

“Why don't you go grab something and I'll stay here and wait for you. I'll text you if she wakes up.” Callie gave the girl an encouraging smile and opened the door for her, to show she meant business. Eden quickly jogged off towards the cafeteria.

Callie looked at the woman in front of her and laughed just a bit at the sheer irony that she was sitting in her hospital room…waiting for her to wake up. And that's when she noticed the woman's hand flicker. It was just a slight movement, but it was there. She glanced at the monitors and noticed the numbers were increasing and she could tell the woman was waking up.

She knew she had promised to text Eden as soon as Elena started to wake up, but Callie decided to let her eat. She'd be back soon enough. She watched as the woman flicked her hands a few more times, then slowly started to move. Callie reached over and hit the call button so the nurses and doctors could come in and check on the woman and her functions. 

Callie had taken a spot in the back of the room as Elena's doctors came in and checked on the woman. They were doing tests and wanted to check her brain function, but so far things looked good. She was awake and alert, they couldn't be happier with her functionality. Elena had made eye contact with Callie a few times, but neither acknowledged each other beyond that. 

Eventually the doctors left and Callie was wishing she had texted Eden when she had the chance. Now she was stuck in the room with the woman.

“Why are you here?” The older woman husked out. Her voice was scratchy from the tubes that had been down it.

“Eden wanted to visit you, so I brought her.”

“No. What are you doing here? In this hospital, with that white coat on? You steal that coat? You always did like to take things that didn't belong to you.”

Callie rolled her eyes, nothing had changed.

“I'm a doctor here, in this hospital.”

“Pfft.” Elena spit out her response and looked at the wall. “They must be desperate for doctors to let you work here. Tell me you aren't my doctor, because if you are I want you taken off my case. Knowing you, you'd likely kill me and pretend like it was a “medical mistake”…so go now and tell them I don't want you on my case.”

“I'm not on your case. I'm an orthopedic surgeon, so unless something is broken, you won't see me.”

Elena scrunched her eyes up at the younger woman, “You always did think you were better than me. But you're not. I don't care if you do have that white coat on, you're still nothing. You'll always be nothing.”

Callie swallowed thickly, “I just came here with Eden. The girls are staying with me for now.” She hated that Elena’s words could still make her feel so worthless.

“Oh, so that's what this is about. You finally did it, didn't you? You finally took my kids from me? Did you do this? Did you make me OD so that you could steal my kids?”

“No…that was all on you Elena. You managed to almost kill yourself all on your own. Though, I'm surprised you managed to wait this long.”

“As soon as I get out of here, I'm getting my kids back and we’re taking off. You might be related to Aria and Eden, but Tatiana isn't related to you. I'm surprised anyone would even give her to you.”

“The social worker had no problem giving me custody of my abused sisters.”

“THEY AREN’T ABUSED! Is that what they're saying? Because if it is, they are lying to you.”

“They didn't have to say anything. The bruises and broken bones said it for them.” Callie told her and watched the woman's face falter for a moment. But she quickly recovered.

“They won't let them stay with you. Once I get out of here, I'll get them back. They don't want anything to do with you. Aria hates you, and so does Eden, and well...Tatiana, she isn't even related to you so I know they won't let you keep her.” 

“You don’t deserve them.” Callie stated as her voice cracked. All of a sudden she was a scared little girl again.

“And you do?” Elena mockingly laughed. “Aria tell you about how she used to cry? Yeah, she'd stand at that door, just crying, waiting for her big sister Callie to come back like she had promised. And Eden, well, she was so little, she didn't know what to think. Yeah, poor Aria, she would cry and beg for her big sister, the liar, to come back. But she never did. She used to ask me when you were coming back. And you know what I would tell her?” 

Callie had tears in her eyes. She was so pissed at herself right now for letting this woman get to her, just like she always had. Elena knew just what buttons to press. What to do to get under Callie’s skin. She hated that the woman was still able to do this to her. 

“I used to say to her, ‘Ari, your big sister must not love us enough to come back.’ And eventually, one day, she realized I was right.” The woman seethed and Callie could feel her hate for this woman rising again.

Just then Callie heard the door open and turned to see Eden walk in. 

Eden immediately saw that Callie was upset and that her mother was awake. She wondered what the woman had said to Callie. Nothing good from the looks of it.

“Momma?” Eden questioned as she walked towards the bed then looked towards Callie. Her sister had moved to the far wall and was staring at the other two women in the room. Callie’s eyes looked shiny, as if she was on the verge of tears. 

“Five minutes, Eden, then your mom needs to rest.” Callie told her and left the room in a rush. She couldn’t be by the woman any longer.

Eden furrowed her eyebrows as her eyes trailed after Callie. Was her sister scared?

“Eden, what did you do?” Her mother hissed. Her tone letting Eden know she was not pleased with her. 

The woman tried to sit up, then winced in pain. She hadn’t moved in days and the pain of just trying to adjust herself was agonizing. She wondered what it would take to get some pain meds, and hit the button for the nurse.

“Why are you with her?” Her mother angrily followed up when the girl didn’t answer. 

“Eden, are you listening to me?” She reached out for Eden’s arm, but the girl quickly pulled back. Elena gave her a glare that sent chills into the teen.

“You’ve been in here for days, momma…and the social worker…” Eden’s quiet voice began.

“Social Worker! You called a social worker? Why would you do that?! You know the rules Eden, no police and no social workers! They are just going to split you and your sisters up. No one wants three kids, especially three kids that are always in trouble. You know what they do to girls in the foster system, just ask your sister. And even if Callie did want you and Aria, she’ll never get Tati, they don’t share the same blood. Don’t be stupid, Eden. They will take her and place her in a home. She’s six now, that means a group home, not those nice foster families the little ones get. She’s going to be listed in the “hard to place” category now because of her age.”

Eden swallowed thickly.

“You have to talk to Aria. Okay? When I get out of here I’ll ask for the three of you back and you need to tell them you want to come home with me. Because if you don’t they are just going to take Tati away. It’s the only way for the three of you to be together. Do you understand?” 

Eden had tears rolling down her face as she nodded her answer then heard the door open and turned to see Callie enter.

“Hey...you okay?” Callie asked the girl and moved to console her.

“You stay away from her!” Elena barked and Eden broke from Callie’s embrace. Callie furrowed her eyebrows at the action.

“Why can’t I get any pain meds?!” Elena asked angrily punching the nurse button again.

“Oh, didn’t the doctors explain? You OD’d so they won’t give you pain meds, you’ll just have to wait this one out.” Callie gave her a very self-satisfying look then gave her attention back to her sister. “Come on, let’s get you home, we have some dinner to make.”

“Don’t you forget what I said Eden!” The woman yelled as Callie led the teen out of the room.

“Eden, what did she tell you in there?” Callie asked once they were free of the room, she looked at her sister in the eye and waited for an explanation. “You can tell me anything, I promise. Just tell me what she said.”

Eden was torn, she wasn’t sure what would happen if she told her sister what her mom had said. 

“Eden, you have to tell me...and trust me.” Callie’s eyes pleaded with Eden.

Eden turned her gaze towards the floor and Callie let out a huge sigh. Elena had obviously gotten to her.

“Can we just go?” Eden whispered.

“Yeah.” Callie sadly agreed as she tried to side hug Eden like she always would. Eden shrugged her off and Callie felt her heart break. 

Eden saw the look of hurt on Callie's face and felt a pang of guilt. Her sister had been nothing but helpful until this point, she felt like she owed her an explanation, quietly she started to explain, “She said that once she got out she was going to get custody of us again, that no one would ever want all three of us, and the only way for us to stay together was if she took us.” Eden couldn't look at her sister, and instead chose to look at the floor, she was afraid Callie would see her pain and guilt. 

“But I want all three of you.” Callie tipped Eden's face up so the girl could look into Callie's eyes and know that she meant it.

“She said you would never get custody of Tati because she isn’t blood related to you.”

“Eden…” Callie said slowly and led them over to some chairs. “What does adoption mean?” 

Eden looked at her strangely. 

“All of the kids in the world that have ever been adopted, are they all blood related to the people that take them in?” 

Eden understood what Callie was telling her and shook her head. 

“No. Of course not. That’s why they are adopted! Because they don’t have a family to go to. But you all, you three do. And just because I don’t share the same blood as Tati doesn’t mean they won’t give her to me. They will make it a priority to keep the three of you together, and if they have someone that is willing to do that, then they will place you with me. “

“Momma told me that we need to lie and say we want to go home with her.”

“NO! You will not go back to her. You need to start understanding that there are people in this world that love you. That think you are amazing. I am one of those people, and I won’t be able to rest if you don’t give me this opportunity to make sure you and your sisters have a better life. A better life than with your mother. She needs help Eden. She needs to get out of this hospital, check herself into rehab, and fight for herself first. Not for the three of you. Do you understand what I am telling you?” Callie asked, giving her sister a little hug and pulling her in. 

“I will not lose you again, Eden.”


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy character(s) and/or settings portrayed in this story, nor any outside works or products mentioned. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

 

Trigger Warning: Please be advised this story touches upon the subject of child abuse (in several forms). As a courtesy to the readers, we will caution you all about any chapters which contain abuse before the start of that chapter, and within the chapter, the abuse scenes will be in BOLD letters so that if you wish to skip those parts you may. We tried to write the chapters in a way that even if you chose to skip the abusive scenes, the rest of the chapter and story would flow and make sense.

***No trigger scenes in this chapter***

Amcfan000 A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. We appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows.  
___________________________________________  
___________________________________________  
Callie and Eden had just gotten back from the hospital and stood outside of Callie’s apartment door. The older brunette let out a worried sigh when Eden continued to act withdrawn.  
She slipped her key into the lock and they both stepped inside.  
“Eden!” Tati happily greeted. “I’m beating Arizona at Uno.”  
Eden nodded, “That’s great, but you have homework.”  
Tati frowned, “But it’s only my sight words and spelling. No math.” She advised. She struggled with math a little.  
“I don’t care, Tati. Homework. Now.” Eden pointed to the room.  
“Hey, Eden. Be nice.” Callie softly chastised.  
Eden angrily turned around, “Why does everybody around here get to do what they want but me?”  
Callie raised an eyebrow, “You know that’s not true.”  
Eden scoffed, “Yeah, okay. What time does Aria get home from her jobs?”  
Callie took in a calming breath, “I can’t force her. You know that.”  
Eden rolled her eyes and started to walk towards her room, “Homework Tatiana. Let’s go.”  
Tati quickly ran after her sister.  
Callie closed her eyes and counted to ten in order to try to calm herself. She opened them back up only to realize Arizona was in her living room, “I...uh...I’m sorry. I…”  
“Forgot I was here?” Arizona’s tone was light letting Callie know she wasn’t upset and understood.  
Callie gave her an apologetic smile, “To be honest, yeah.”  
“You know what you need?” Arizona asked as she stood up and walked towards Callie.  
She placed her hands on the brunette’s shoulders and started to massage them.  
Callie closed her eyes and let out a satisfied groan,“For you to rub my shoulders forever and ever.”  
“That could be arranged.” Arizona husked.   
Callie’s eyes snapped open at Arizona’s suggestive tone only to find the blonde sexily squinting at her.  
Arizona noticed as Callie swallowed thickly and she couldn’t help but send the brunette a flirty smile. Her fingers gently left Callie’s shoulders and glided up her neck.  
Callie’s breaths became shallow at the action as Arizona’s fingers continued to trace the expanse of her jaw and the rest of her facial features.  
“That...that feels good.” She whispered as her eyes slowly took in every detail of Arizona’s face.  
Arizona smiled as she continued to gently run her fingers over Callie’s skin, “Do you have a sweet spot?”  
Callie furrowed her eyebrows, “Sweet spot?”  
“You know, one that makes you instantly melt and cave under my feminine wiles?” The blonde teased.  
Callie chuckled, “My ear lobes.”  
Arizona playfully hit Callie’s chest, “Ha ha.”  
Callie shrugged, “What if it’s true?”  
“I guess I’ll just have to find out then, won’t I?” Arizona sexily bit her lip.  
Callie let out a nervous breath. Why did Arizona have to be the perfect combo of cute and sexy?  
“Are you hungry?” Arizona tenderly asked as she took Callie’s hands in her own.  
“I could eat.”  
Arizona smiled, “Come on.”   
“Buuuuut…” The brunette pulled the blonde back in by her waist.   
“I'd much rather continue to see if you can find my sweet spot.” Callie smirked.  
Arizona shook her head in amusement, “Anybody ever tell you you're trouble? And not the good kind Calliope Torres.”  
“I don't know, is it so bad…to not always be so good?” Callie asked in a suggestive tone. Tan fingers daringly trailed underneath the hem of Arizona’s t-shirt. They softly rubbed back and forth over the blonde's hip bones.  
Arizona’s breath hitched, her pulse quickened, and she felt herself getting a little wet as Callie's fingers continued their light caresses.   
The brunette’s brown eyes intently started back at blue, “I really like you Arizona. And I know my life's been pretty hectic since...well, from almost as soon as we met...but please don't give up on me.”  
“Callie I…” Arizona began to speak but was interrupted by Callie's stomach growling. It caused the blonde to chuckle at the visibly embarrassed brunette.  
Callie let out a groan and buried her face against Arizona’s shoulder, “When you've got game and your stomach ruins it.” She playfully mumbled.  
“Who told you you got game?”. The blonde teased.  
Callie chuckle at the comment as she pulled back and they shared a knowing smile.  
“Come on…you must be starving with all that running around you've done all day.” Arizona pointed her head in the direction of the kitchen.   
Callie took Arizona's hand in her own as they made the short trek. Arizona started to heat up the pizza for both of them and insisted that Callie take a seat at the island bar.  
“Do you have a tupperware container that can fit these last two slices?” She asked Callie.  
“Tell me you're not one of those?”. Callie asked and Arizona caught the hint of amusement in her voice.  
“One of what?”  
“A pizza consolidator.” Callie teased.  
“And let me guess…you put away the whole box even if there's one measly slice left?” The blonde smirked.  
“That's right. Eat it the next day and then just throw away the box…no need to wash extra dishes.”  
Arizona rolled her eyes as she sat a plate down in front of Callie and one where she would be sitting.  
“The box takes up too much space…then you're having to move it around every time you have to grab something from the fridge.” She reasoned.   
“Forgot the drinks.” She mumbled to herself as soon as she sat down.  
“I'll get em’.” Callie offered as she grabbed two glasses and poured each of them some juice.   
She sat back down and noticed Arizona hadn't started eating, “You waited for me.” She seemed surprised. Her ex never waited.  
Arizona softly smiled and took Callie's hand in her own, “Of course. I'm willing to wait for you Callie…because I really like you too.”  
“Thank you.” The brunette's voice cracked. She knew Arizona was really answering her question from earlier…about not giving up on her.  
Arizona winked, “Now let's eat this pizza before it gets cold.”  
They shared a knowing smile and tore into their slices.  
“Also, I'd just like to mention…” Arizona mumbled in between bites as she took a napkin and wiped her mouth, “...that our drinks were a lot easier to serve without a huge pizza box in the way.”  
Callie couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's antics, “Are you ever wrong Arizona Robbins?”  
Arizona smirked towards Callie, “Never.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
Eden quietly sat on Aria’s bed with her knees huddled to her chest.  
Tatiana finished her homework and carefully watched her sister. She was acting like she use to when their mom was getting ready to hit her.  
“Eden?”  
Eden snapped out of her daze, “Yeah?”  
“Do you think Callie’s going to punish us?”  
“I guess, maybe one day.” Eden shrugged.  
“Is that why you’re scared?”  
“What?”  
“Is she going to come in here and spank you like momma would?”  
“No! Tati, Callie would never hit us.”  
“Then how will she punish us?”  
“I don’t know. Like, no TV or something. Stop asking so many questions.”  
Tati huffed, “I just want to know.”  
Eden sighed, “Come here.” She forgot that her little sister must be really confused about things too.  
Tati did as she was told and climbed onto the bed like her sister asked.  
“What momma would do to us was not okay. Do you understand?”  
Tati nodded.  
“And Callie, she is our sister...she used to live with us, and momma would do the same things to her, but she had to go away.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m not sure.” Eden sadly mumbled.  
“Maybe she was scared too?”  
Eden nodded, “Maybe. The point is, she knows what it’s like and she would never do it to us. She loves us, okay?”  
Tati smiled, “I love her too.”  
“Good. Now, did you finish your homework?”  
Tati nodded.  
“Okay, you can play with your dolls for a while before bedtime.”  
“Can I go play with Callie and Arizona?”  
“No, let’s let them be alone.”  
“Why?”  
“Because.” Eden stated. Truth was, she didn’t want Tatiana to continue growing attached to Callie and Arizona. Their mother was right, Callie would never get custody of Tati. She read somewhere that the birth parents always have the better chance. It was better to start getting used to the idea that they would be losing their sister all over again.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
“YES!” Arizona yelled victoriously as she lifted her hands in the air. She had beat Callie yet again at another round of Uno.  
“Alright Torres, you know the drill.” She teased as she turned around on the couch and pointed towards her back.  
Callie rolled her eyes as she started to massage the blonde’s shoulders, “Did you set the timer?”  
“Yes, and stop being a sore loser...a deal is a deal.”  
“Me? You totally went over a minute on that last massage.”  
“Do I detect a little bit of 'sore loserness’ in your voice?” Arizona chuckled.  
“Ow!” Arizona yelped and turned to face Callie, who had an innocent face.   
“Sorry, you're really notted.” The brunette smiled.  
Arizona squinted her eyes and pretended to be angry, “It's not my fault you keep losing. Besides if you win, I'd have to massage you…even deal.”  
“With your girly hands, please…this game is not even or fair. We should play strip Uno next time.”  
“How’s not even or fair? It's not my fault you keep losing.” Arizona chuckled as she dealt them a new set of cards.  
Callie raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and waited for Arizona to look back up at her.  
“I think you're missing the point of strip Uno.” Callie husked.  
Arizona swallowed thickly, “Oh... I…yeah, maybe…that...that would be more even. And it's important that we be fair.”  
Callie nodded in amusement, “So important.”  
Arizona nervously chuckled as Callie continued to sexily stare at her. They both turned their heads when they heard Tati’s voice coming from the girls’ bedroom.  
“I forgot we weren't alone.” Callie chuckled.  
“It’s late. Maybe you should go check on them.” Arizona suggested.  
Callie nodded at the blonde’s statement. She got up to walk towards the girls’ bedroom. Both women instantly felt the lost and comfort of the other.  
“Arizona?” The brunette whispered before making her way down the hall to check on her sisters.  
“Yeah?”  
The brunette smirked, “Where did we land on the whole strip Uno thing?”  
Arizona let out a chuckle as she shook her head in amusement. They shared a knowing smile as Callie gave the blonde a wink and then continued down the hall.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
“Hey.” Callie entered the girls’ room.  
Tati looked up from her position on the floor and smiled, “I’m playing dollies.”  
“I see that.” Callie enthusiastically acknowledged as she sat down on the ground next to Tati.  
“I wish you would’ve told me, big girl. I would’ve loved to play with you.”  
“See, Eden?” Tati reproached as she looked towards her sister.  
Callie’s eyes questioningly glanced towards Eden. The teen’s face held a look of guilt.  
“Hey, Tati. It’s getting close to bedtime. I know you had pizza with Arizona. Do you want a snack before bed?” Callie asked.  
“Strawberry milk?”  
Callie smiled, “We can do strawberry milk. Why don’t you go keep Arizona company, and I’ll be right there to make you your milk. Then bath and a story, okay?”  
“Okay.” The little girl happily agreed as she ran out to meet Arizona.  
“She thinks Arizona is her personal Barbie.” Callie chuckled.  
Eden smirked, “Jealous?” She didn’t look Callie in the eye though. She was on her cell phone. She had been searching online to see if half-siblings had a chance of gaining custody of other half-siblings and stepsiblings.  
“No.” Callie playfully stated. She was glad Eden was back to her old self again.  
“Are you hungry?”  
“No.” Eden whispered as she continued to fidget with her phone.  
Callie sighed, “Eden, you need to eat.”  
“I told you, I’m not hungry.”  
Callie sadly nodded her head, “Okay.” She let out a worried sigh as she stood from the floor and walked out to get Tati’s milk ready.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
“Wait! What are saying, Eden? I can barely hear you. It's sports night.” Aria snuck into the stockroom and plugged her ear with her finger. She was working her second job at the restaurant and things were out of hand, as usual, on sports night. She was trying to listen to her sister because she seldom called so it must be important, but she really needed to get back to work before her boss fired her. She had lied and told him she was 18 when he hired her because no way would she be allowed to work around the alcohol and a bar if she was 16. But she really needed the extra job and the tips here had been too good.  
“Momma is awake. She's alive!” Eden was trying to yell whisper into the phone, she didn't want Tati or Callie to hear her on the phone.   
“But I thought…” Aria trailed off. What she wanted to say was, I thought we had more time.  
“And she is mad, Aria! She's mad that we let the social worker know. She's mad that we are with Callie. She says they are going to take Tati away. They can't do that, right?” Eden talked a mile a minute and Aria knew she was nervous.  
“She says Callie could maybe get custody of us, but she would never get custody of Tati because they don't share the same blood. That they will put her in a group home because she's too old now. Aria! Are you listening to me?!”   
Aria was listening, but she was trying to soak it all in now. What were they going to do? She had enough money to run, but it wouldn't get them too far. They could get an apartment and necessities for sure, but she would have to continue with at least two jobs. Two jobs she would have to find again if she bolted. Two jobs where the manager didn't grope her ass when she walked by or have to clean up after people. Those were the worst.  
“Aria, your order is up!”  
“Yeah Eden, I hear you. They’re calling me. I have to go. Look, just stop freaking out. Everything will be fine. I'll be home early and we can talk more then.” Aria told her and hung up.   
“Aria!” She heard the cook again and went running out of the stockroom. She knew her tables were waiting and she couldn't afford to lose this job. Not now. Now, she needed this more than ever.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
“Arizona, I'm telling you…she was a different kid when we walked out of that room. She wouldn't let me touch her, she was….she was scared. I don't know what Elena said to her, but she's scared.” Now that the girls were asleep, Callie needed somebody to talk to about today’s events.  
“Did you talk to her after you left the hospital?” Arizona had stayed with Tati and the two had a lot of fun together playing games. She had discovered over the course of the evening that the little girl was a champ Uno player and Arizona had not been able to beat her, unlike Callie who completely stunk at the game. But she would be lying if she didn’t admit that the whole time she was worried for Callie and Eden’s visit. Especially knowing there was a chance Elena could’ve woken up at any moment, and as luck would have it...she had.  
“I tried to, but she wouldn't talk to me. And you saw as soon as we got here she took off for her room. What am I going to do? I already get so much opposition from Aria, I really need Eden to be on my side.”  
“There are no sides here Callie. You shouldn't see it that way.”  
“I don't mean, sides, I just mean…she was helping me, you know? She was excited. Wanted to stay here with me. She made me feel like this was possible…like it was going to happen. Aria doesn't want to be here and Tati, well, she doesn't care. She's just excited someone is paying attention to her and no one is hitting her. But Eden…I left her Arizona. I left her all those years ago and I missed out on so much. I remember this little girl, my little sister...she was so little...” Callie trailed off as memories of Eden flooded her mind.  
“I used to read stories to her.” Callie stated with a wistful smile as she remembered a tiny Eden sitting on her lap and intently listening to her every word.  
“We didn't have any books so I would walk her to the library and we'd pick out books, then I'd bring her home and we would read them. She use to say it was her favoritest thing. She was so little and I left her…” Callie was crying now and Arizona reached out and pulled the woman in for a hug, holding her while she cried.   
“I just left them Arizona. How could I do that?” Neither of the women noticed the teen had come out of her room. She was standing and listening then went back to hide.  
“You didn't want to leave, Callie. You tried. You tried to get them back. The lawyers and the investigators, you tried for all this time to get them back. It's not your fault. Listen…” Arizona pulled back and grabbed Callie's cheeks, making sure the woman was looking at her in the eyes so she understood.   
“It's not your fault. Say it.”  
“It's not my fault.” Callie dropped her head, but Arizona made her look up.  
“Say it and mean it, Callie. You have to forgive yourself. Say it.” She encouraged.  
“It's not my fault.” Arizona nodded at her as the brunette said it. “It's not my fault.” Callie said it again with a smile this time.  
“There's that beautiful smile.” Arizona smiled at Callie, she was still holding her face and she stopped moving.   
Both of their smiles slowly slid from their faces as they realized just how close they were right now. Their eyes searched each other’s. Arizona leaned in a little closer, their lips were just millimeters away from one another. Callie went in the last little distance when…  
“I’m home.”   
The women jumped apart as Aria came through the door.   
“Damn it.” Callie mumbled. Arizona pursed her lips. Poor frustrated Calliope.  
“Well, well, you both look guilty.” Aria stated.  
Callie quickly stood up, “We...weren’t...we…she’s…I…uh...” She swallowed thickly.  
Arizona and Aria both looked at Callie with raised eyebrows.  
“Can you keep your sex life in your pants while my sisters are still awake please?” Aria announced and began to walk towards the back of the apartment.  
“We weren't doing anything, Aria. And they’re our sisters...OUR!”   
“Whatever!” The teen yelled over her shoulder.  
“And another thing…when Arizona and I have sex…it will look a lot more different than that, missy!” Callie said a little loudly, but it didn't matter, Aria was already gone.   
She flipped herself onto the couch and looked at the blonde next to her. They both were wearing matching shades of red on their faces at being caught, well, almost caught, kissing…and apparently having non-existent sex.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
“All right, what's going on?” Aria asked as she walked into the bedroom.   
“Mom’s awake and she is mad. She's pissed that we called a social worker and she's even madder that we are staying with Callie. She says when she gets out we are going to have to come back home. She says no way a judge is going to give Callie custody of Tati. Aria, what are we going to do? We can't let Tati go to a home.”  
“Tati will not be going to a group home, Eden. I promise you that.”  
”How can you promise that!?”Eden yelled and they both saw the sleeping six year old stir.  
“Please be quiet, okay? The last thing we need is her waking up. I can promise they won't take her to a group home because if that happens we will run. We've got money and we will take off, but for now, while I try to earn a little more money, we need to stay put. We aren't spending much while we are here and that's helping.”  
“Callie gave me this money today for lunches, which by the way, there's no money in the account at school right now.”  
“Why did she give you money?” Aria asked grabbing the money from her sister’s outstretched hand.  
“She found out we didn't have lunch and so she gave us this money to pay for lunches.”  
“I'm so sick of this! We don't need her handouts!” Aria told her sister and turned to confront Callie.   
Eden stopped her, "Wait! I want to keep the money."  
"No! We are giving it back."  
"Look, she gave me the money for lunches. She was just trying to be nice and I feel like she has done a lot for us. She's trying real hard and I just thought that maybe...we could use the money to buy her something. I know Tati would really like it, please? It will be a nice treat for Callie. She keeps trying to go out on dates with Arizona and we keep screwing it up. I thought this would be nice for her."  
"No, we are giving it back to her."  
"You! You always get your way. Even at momma’s. It's always about you and your pride! Can you think about me and Tati for once and let us do something nice for our big sister?" Eden was standing with her hands on her hips, hoping her little sister wouldn't wake up and her big sister wouldn't call her bluff. This obviously wasn't true, Aria spent most of her days thinking about her and Tati, but just for once she wanted to make a decision. To decide what was happening.  
"I'm tired, go to bed Eden, we'll talk about it in the morning.” Aria said and started to walk out of the room to get ready for bed.  
As the teen opened the door she practically ran into Callie.  
“What?” She asked with crossed arms.  
Callie took in her hundredth calming breath of the day. She noticed she was doing that more frequently lately.  
“Tati is asleep and it took me a long time to get her settled tonight, Eden has school tomorrow, and I would appreciate you both keeping it down.”  
Aria rolled her eyes, “I’m aware of my sisters’ schedules.”  
“Good. Then my request shouldn’t be a problem. Lights out in fifteen minutes, please.” She stated and turned to leave.  
“I’ll turn them off when I want.”  
Callie stopped dead in her tracks. The brunette took in another deep breath as she tried not to go off on her little sister.  
“Aria.” Eden whispered.  
“No, Eden. She takes care of you for a few weeks and suddenly she knows more about you than I do?”  
Callie slowly turned around, “What, Aria? What did I do wrong today?” She waited for Aria to speak.  
“You can stop giving us your handouts.”  
Callie furrowed her eyebrows, “Handouts?”  
“The money...that you gave Eden and Tati for lunch. I take care of that, not you.”  
Callie nodded, “Really? Because it’s Tatiana’s off month, isn’t it? And Eden, you forgot to give her any money to cover today’s lunch. And apparently, it happens all the time.”  
Aria’s breathing became labored, “You don’t know anything.”  
“I know that they’re both significantly underweight for their ages.” Callie knew she shouldn’t have stooped to Aria’s level, but she hated to see the girls struggle unnecessarily.  
Aria let out a scoff as she angrily shook her head, “I’m sixteen, and from the moment I could work I have and my sisters have never gone to bed hungry. Which is more than I can say for you. You left. Two. Defenseless. Preschoolers. So don’t tell me what I have to do.”  
Callie’s eyes glistened and she couldn’t swallow pass the lump in her throat.  
“I got news for you, big sis...I don’t know how it was back in the 1900s when you went to school, but nowadays you can’t pay for lunch with cash. It has to go into an account. Eden lied to you and was going to keep the money.”  
Callie furrowed her eyebrows and expectantly look towards Eden. Her answer was confirmed when the teen shamefully looked down.  
“So, you want to come now, with your fancy job and all your money and buy their love? Guess what? They’ll never see you as their sister. You’re nothing more than a walking ATM!”  
Eden’s head snapped up at Aria’s comment and she worriedly looked towards Callie, who already had tears trailing down her cheeks.  
Callie absentmindedly nodded a few times, “Got it.” She quietly stated and then walked out of the room.  
Eden angrily turned towards Aria and disapprovingly shook her head at her sister.  
The older teen shamefully looked away. She felt terrible for what she said.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
Aria tossed and turned in bed. She hadn’t been able to get to sleep after what she had said to Callie. She let out a huge sigh and turned her head to look up at Eden. Her younger sister was sleeping on the top bunk across from her own twin bed, and Tatiana on the bottom.  
“Did you really mean what you said?” She asked into the quiet of the room. It was almost one in the morning and their lights had been off for hours, yet she knew her sister was still awake.  
“About what?” Came the teen’s curt reply.   
“About me always getting my way, and you always getting the short end of the stick, especially at momma’s house.”  
“Yup.”  
Tears threatened to spill from Aria’s eyes as she sat up in bed, “I do it for you and Tati, Eden. You think I like working? Having guys whistle at me like I’m some animal? Coming home smelling like food and grease? And I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry that you have to protect our little sister, but I’m trying to get us free from…”  
Eden scoffed, “Who? Callie? She would never hurt us.”  
Aria’s shoulders slumped, “I know that. When I go to work now, I’m not scared anymore. I know you guys will be safe with her. I meant before, from momma.”  
“I guess I just got use to trying to survive.” Aria whispered as she laid herself back down.  
“I’m sorry…” Eden stated after a few minutes of silence. “…that guys whistle at you and stuff.” She knew how her sister felt around certain men.  
Aria softly smiled, “Thanks.”  
“So, what were you planning to buy Callie?” Aria followed-up.  
“Doesn’t matter now. She thinks I was trying to steal from her.” Eden muttered.  
“Eden, she was hurt more than anything. I mean, it did kind of defeat the purpose…surprising her and doing something nice for her with her own money…that she gave you for lunch? You lied to her.”  
“Well, it’s not like I can make my own, or ask you for it.”  
“You can always ask me for money.”  
Eden rolled her eyes, “If I did, you would’ve asked what for…then I would’ve said Callie and you would’ve automatically shut down. And please don’t tell me that’s not true, because we both know it is.”  
Aria couldn’t help but chuckle, “Probably.”  
Eden couldn’t help but join her sister’s laughter, “See?”  
“Okay, fine. But, whatever…do you still want to surprise her?” She had really hurt Callie’s feelings tonight. She had to make it up to her somehow.  
“I still have the money. Do you still think I should use it? She seemed so upset and disappointed.”  
“Oh my God, Eden! Of course not with her money! You have to give that back to her.”  
Eden sighed as she turned over in bed. She was so mad at herself right now. The look on Callie’s face tonight when Aria told her that she was nothing more than an ATM to her and Tati was still embedded in her brain.   
Aria worriedly looked on as she heard Eden try to hold back her sniffles. The teen was crying.  
“How about this…we go buy her the surprise or whatever with my money.”   
Eden quickly turned in bed, “Really? Can we go tonight?”  
“Eden, it’s one in the morning.”  
“We can go to the twenty-four hour Wal-Mart.”  
Aria raised her eyebrows, “You want to get our big sister her surprise from the Wal-Mart?”  
“Don’t start being judgey, Aria.”  
“I’m not being ‘judgey’…that’s not a word by the way. And all I’m saying is…Callie seems like she’s use to nice things now. She’s a surgeon. They make a lot of money. Like, a lot.”  
Eden jumped down from her bed and came to sit next to Aria.  
“But she is one of us…and…she’s not stuck up. I know it. Anything we get her she’ll love because it came from us. I just don’t want her to go all day tomorrow thinking I don’t love her, because I do.” Eden said as her eyes pleaded with Aria.  
Aria smiled, “Okay, get dressed.” She conceded.  
“Yes! Thank you…thank you…thank you!” Eden stated in between kisses to her sister’s cheek.  
“Alright, alright.” Aria pretended to be annoyed as she wiped at her cheek.  
The girls quickly got up and dressed to sneak out. Aria fixed Tati’s comforter to cover the little girl’s shoulders as she made sure was sound asleep and they headed out towards the living room.  
“Damn it!” Aria muttered as she stubbed her toe.  
“Shhhh. You’ll wake Callie.” Eden reminded.  
Aria rolled her eyes, “I hit my toe. What was I supposed to do?”  
“Suck it up. Let’s go.”  
The sisters quietly opened the front door and closed it behind them before they made a run for the stairs.  
“What if she wakes up?” Eden asked once they got to the van.  
“She won’t. She’s dead tired.”  
“But, what if she does?”  
“You said it yourself, she won’t hit us.” Aria shrugged.  
“That’s not the reason why I’m asking. She could think we ran or something…then she’ll be even more hurt.”  
Aria took in a deep breath. Sometimes she wanted Callie to feel a little of what she felt when the brunette left all those years ago, but she kept replaying Callie’s words to her that night they tried to run away. She was determined to find out what happened all those years ago. Because no matter what, she’s was still hurt that Callie left a six year old her and a four year old Eden alone with their abusive mother.  
“Aria?” Eden asked as she saw her sister space out for a moment.  
Aria shook her head, “Sorry, um…put on your seatbelt and the window goes up so only a crack lets the air in. It’s too late for us to have them wide open.”  
Eden did as she was told.  
“So, what if she thinks we ran?” Eden asked again as she clipped her seatbelt.  
“She won’t.” Aria said with all certainty.  
“How can you be so sure?”  
Aria sighed, “She knows we wouldn’t leave Tati behind.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
The girls entered the store and Aria couldn’t help but smile at how excited Eden looked.  
“So, what’s the plan?” Aria asked as she grabbed them a cart.  
Eden raised her eyebrow at Aria, “A cart? How much are you letting me spend?”  
Aria shrugged.  
“You do know it’s for Callie? Our sister Callie? Your sister, that you hate, Callie?”  
Aria resisted the urge to roll her eyes, “Don’t make a big deal about this, Eden. It’s whatever. Just get her what you want and I’ll buy it.”  
“Right, not a big deal.” Eden smugly smiled at her sister as she motioned for Aria to follow her.   
Aria rolled her eyes and shook her head, “So not a big deal.” She muttered to herself.  
“Okay. So I was thinking candles. So she can smell them and relax.” Eden stated.  
“Okay, candles. That’s good. Maybe, we can go with a theme? Pamper herself, relaxing?” Aria suggested.  
“Perfect!” Eden happily agreed.  
They bought some bath salts, bubble bath, some nature CD and then a classical music one, candles, slippers, a night mask, and a pillow for the tub so Callie could rest her head while she took a bath using the salts they had picked out.  
“We need a basket and some confetti paper. Oh, and a cellophane wrap.” Aria stated as she inspected a wicker basket.   
Too small. She thought to herself as she put it back down.  
They continued to peruse the baskets until they found the perfect fit before heading to the aisle with all of the gift supplies.  
“Maybe we should get her a ‘Thank-you’ card? I can put the lunch money back in it.” Eden suggested.  
Aria nodded, “Sounds good.”  
Eden carefully read through all of the ‘Thank-you’ cards and finally chose one as Aria finished picking out the gift wrapping materials.  
“Hey, what about one of these for her and Arizona?” Aria asked as they walked by a big display with lots of gift cards for different stores, movies, restaurants.  
“To a store?” Eden asked.  
Aria smiled at her sister’s tone, “No, to eat. What are they on…like their ‘Hundredth First Date’?” She teased which caused Eden to chuckle.  
“Our sister has no game.” Eden stated.  
Aria nodded as her eyes went wide, “Amen to that sister.”   
“Poor Arizona came over the other day with Tati’s pizza and when she told Callie she could stay to help put the beds together and then maybe they could watch a DVD or something…our dumb sister said…”  
“It’s okay, you look really tired.” Eden and Aria simultaneously finished the sentence as they went into a fit of giggles.  
“Let’s call Arizona.” Eden stated as she pulled her phone out.  
“What are you doing? It’s like 2 a.m.” Aria chastised as she pulled the phone away from Eden.  
“She’s a doctor. They are used to late hours. I just want to see if she wants Italian food or steak.” Eden advised. There weren’t many places to choose from. She wanted to make sure and choose a nice, somewhat decent restaurant that would be good enough for Callie and the other doctor.  
“Fine.” Aria conceded. “But if she is pissed, this was all you.”  
Eden shrugged, “It’s ringing.” She whispered to Aria.  
“I don’t need the play by play.” The other teen muttered as she started to search through some of the gift cards.  
“Hello?” Came the sleepy voice.  
“Dr. Kevorkian. Hi, it’s Eden. Callie’s little sister.”  
Arizona smiled into the phone, “No need to clarify. You’re the only one that calls me Dr. Kevorkian. You try to kill somebody once in your ER and suddenly you’re labeled.”   
Eden chuckled at the comment.  
“Honey, are you alright? Are your sisters alright?” Arizona asked with a hint of panic as she noticed the clock in her room read two in the morning.  
Eden closed her eyes, “Yeah, we’re fine. I’m sorry for calling so late. I thought you’d be awake.”  
“It’s fine, sweetie. As long as everybody’s okay. What was that?” Arizona asked when she heard somebody talking in a loud muffled voice.  
It was the store’s loudspeaker.   
Eden cursed under her breath, “We’re at the store.”  
“What are you guys doing at the store this late?” Arizona could only imagine what Callie must look like walking in the store at this hour. The brunette seemed dead to the world earlier that evening.  
“We snuck out to buy a gift for Callie.”  
“Eden!” Aria complained from behind.  
“We?” Arizona asked as she closed her eyes. They snuck out, if Callie was awake she must be beside herself right now.  
Eden sighed, “Yeah, Aria and I. But we’re done and going home soon.”  
“Okay, please go home Eden. Your sister must be worried sick.”  
“She might still be sleeping.” Eden advised.  
Arizona pulled her phone away from her ear, no text messages or missed calls.  
“That may be, but it is no time for two teenage girls to be alone in the street. Please go home.” Arizona spoke into the phone.  
“We will. Promise.”  
“Okay, call me when you get home.”  
“Okay, uh…Arizona?”  
“Yes, sweetie?”  
“Do you like Italian food or steak better?”  
Arizona furrowed her eyebrows.  
“And please don’t say, ‘I like them both’.” Eden mockingly stated.  
Arizona smiled, “Italian.”  
“Okay. Night.”  
“Eden, don’t forget to call.”  
“I won’t. Bye.”  
“Bye.” Arizona hung up and shook her head in amusement. No one wonder Callie forgets to put makeup on both eyes.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
The girls had finished their shopping and were parked outside of Callie’s building.  
“Damn it.” Aria whispered.  
“What?” Eden asked.  
Aria pointed upstairs, “Lights on in the living room. She’s up.”  
“But she didn’t call.” Eden questioningly looked at Aria.  
“I told you, Tati. She knew we’d be back.”  
“So now what?”  
“Leave the bags in the car. We don’t want her to see them. And I guess go upstairs and face the consequences.” Aria shrugged.  
Eden swallowed thickly, “You think she’ll be real mad? Sometimes people can get real mad and lose their temper. What if she…” Eden worriedly trailed off.  
“Hey, she won’t. Ever. I know our sister. She would never hit us.” Aria tenderly stated as she brushed her hand over Eden’s cheek.  
Eden nodded and they headed upstairs.  
As soon as the girls stepped inside, they saw Callie sitting on the couch staring straight ahead.  
Aria put her keys and purse down near the front door and Callie got up and started walking back to her room.  
“What? No lectures or words about how badly we screwed up and disappointed you again?” Aria asked. Her voice held the tone she would use to hurt Callie.  
Eden couldn’t help but look at Aria in surprise. She was a completely different Aria from the store an hour ago. Why did she always have to push Callie’s buttons?  
Callie’s shoulders slumped as she turned around to face her sisters, “What do you want me to say, Aria? You guys do what you want. You don’t listen to me. You don’t want my help. I am a walking ATM and I’m safe. Safer than your mom at least, right? And, hey, if I get custody…great, because you’re still leaving when you’re eighteen and you’ll take them with you. And if not, well, then you can still leave when you're eighteen…and only deal with your mom a little longer, right?”  
Tears spilled from Aria’s eyes as did Callie’s.  
“I’m tired. I waited up to make sure you came home safely. I knew you’d be back because you left Tati behind. And since you’re not an asshole like me, you wouldn’t up and leave your little sister. So, now you’re home and I’m going to bed.” Callie voice was thick with emotion.  
She turned around and quickly headed to her room before she became a crying mess in front of the girls.  
Eden sadly looked at Aria, “Why did you say that when we got here? We were wrong for sneaking out. We should’ve just admitted it.”  
Aria closed her eyes and let out a sigh, “I…I can’t help it sometimes. I’m still angry at her.”  
“There’s a difference between angry and hurt. Maybe you should figure that out.” Eden mumbled.  
“Go put on your pajamas and brush your teeth. You had a soda at the store.” She stated before Eden could argue that she had brushed before going to bed.  
“What about the stuff?”   
“Let’s wait till we’re both in our PJs and she’s probably asleep so we can go get it and put it together for tomorrow morning.”  
Eden nodded and headed to the bathroom.  
“Call Arizona.” Aria whispered to her sister before she went into their bedroom.  
“Oh, yeah.” Eden stated as she went into the bathroom. She sent Arizona a text instead and got back a happy face in reply.  
She smiled when a few seconds later she got a follow-up text, ‘Don’t do that anymore. Not cool. I’m sure your sis was up.’  
‘We won’t.’  
‘Okay. Go to bed.’  
Both girls finished up in the bathroom and Aria brought up the bags. They quickly put everything together and dropped into their beds.  
“Hey, I’m setting the alarm like I use to. You and Tati get up early so I can take you to school on time.”  
“I’m tired.” Eden complained.  
“I know, but I want Callie to be able to sleep in and stuff. Just sacrifice tomorrow. Get up early, we’ll eat and get going, okay?”  
“Okay.” The young girl agreed and soon nodded off.   
“Eden?” Aria whispered for good measure. No response. She knew her sister was dead to the world right now.  
The teen quickly got up and inspected the gift basket. She smiled to herself. It did look nice and Callie could see that Eden was sorry, and that they were trying to put in the effort. Aria knew she still had a lot of pent up anger and feelings when it came to Callie, but she was going to try harder.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
“Okay, come on. We got ten minutes if I’m going to make to work on time. Go give Callie see you later kisses.” Aria pointed her head in the direction of Callie’s room. It was the next morning and she was running a bit behind.  
Tati smiled as she got up from the kitchen table and ran towards her big sister’s bedroom.  
“Callie!” She happily yelled as she jumped on the bed.  
Callie sat up startled, “Hey, big girl. What time is it?” She kissed Tati on the cheek and then worriedly reached for her cell phone.  
“I don’t know.” The little girl shrugged.  
“Oh my God!” Callie panicked. She was an hour behind.  
“What’s the matter?”  
“We’re super late and I have to get you…” Callie trailed off. “You’re dressed.”  
Tatiana nodded with a bright smile, “Aria woke us up and she made breakfast.”  
“What?” Callie asked without realizing the smile that had crept up on her face.  
“Tati, come on. Aria’s going to be late.” Eden came into the room.  
“Go big girl.” Callie whispered to Tati as she lovingly patted her backside. Tati gave Callie a quick kiss and happily ran out of the room.  
“Eden?” Callie called out as the young girl quietly headed for the door.  
Eden turned around, her eyes shamefully glued to the floor, “Yeah?”  
“No kiss for me today?” Callie asked.  
Eden looked up with sad eyes and Callie gave her a tender smile as she waved her over. Eden smiled brightly as she practically dove into Callie’s arms.  
“You forgive me?” The teen whispered.  
“Of course, baby. You and me…we have to be there for each other. Got it?”  
Eden nodded.  
“Okay, have a good day and learn lots.”  
They shared a kiss and Eden ran out of the room when Aria yelled for her to hurry up.  
Callie smiled to herself as she tiredly ran her hand over her face. She got up, rinsed her face off, then headed towards the kitchen to drink some coffee and grab a quick bite to eat before showering and getting ready for work.  
As soon as she stepped into the kitchen she saw a giant basket on the kitchen table.  
For Callie. She read the tag.  
The brunette tilted her head and slowly tore into the wrapping, tears pricked her eyes as she noticed all the items inside the basket. She opened the card.  
Callie,  
I’m sorry about not being truthful with the lunch money. I wanted to get you something nice for all you do for us. Aria’s right though, I shouldn’t have done it with your money. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, so I’m giving it back to you. I can also do chores and stuff if you need me to. Sorry we snuck out, but I really wanted you to have the gift today so that you’d know how sorry I was.   
P.S., Aria was the one who bought this stuff and even suggested the idea of her giving me the money to do it. I think we’re starting to crack her.   
XOXO, Eden.  
Callie let out a whimpered cry as she held the card close to her heart.


End file.
